Cap? Pas Cap?
by Sahenia
Summary: Sirius entre seul dans une université américaine, et y rencontre Cassie, une jeune fille fraiche et rigolote. Ils vont nouer des liens pour des raisons...pratiques, puis va commencer un jeu étrange et déroutant entre eux deux...T. FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous et à toutes!_

_Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé...Même si certaines d'entre vous saven déjà de quoi il s'agitJ'utilise ici un perso inventé sur une autre fic, mais aucun soucis, vous n'avez pas du tout besoin d'avoir lu Back to Black pour lire cette fic_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages tirés de HP appartiennent à Rowling, les autres sont à moi._

_**Rating**: M_

_**Genre**: Romance, Humour_

_**Pairing**: Sirius/Cassie_

_ UA: pas de magie dans cette fic_

* * *

**Prologue**

_oOoMoi, Cassie BurkeoOo_

Je m'appelle Cassie Burke. Enfin, plus exactement, Cassandra Suzan Burke Collin, mais avouez-le, "Cassie Burke", c'est quand même moins compliqué à retenir...Je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans, le 1er Septembre exactement...Je n'aime pas cet âge "dix-neuf", ce n'est rien de plus qu'une transition entre mes dix-huit et mes vingt ans...Pas une année importante...

Avant de commencer à vraiment parler de moi, parlons de ma famille. Des gens bien, quand on les regarde de loin. Tous de vrais américains, friands de junk-food, amateurs de baseball et commères à leurs heures perdues...Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais dix ans. Personnellement, ça ne m'a pas trop perturbé. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma mère, et qu'elle souhaite quitter la famille ne m'a affecté qu'à cause de la peine qu'elle a causé à mon père.

Ma mère. Suzan Collin. Une femme grande, longiligne, blonde avec une rivière de cheveux bouclant jusqu'à ses fesses, un sourire à damner un saint, deux grands yeux d'un bleu lagon magnifique, un narcissisme et un nombrilisme sans frontières...Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraimen entendu, même quand j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre à quel point elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai d'ailleurs été scandalisée quand je me suis rendue compte que je lui ressemblais presque comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mon père. John Burke. Il représente tout ce qu'on peut aimer chez un père. Il n'est pas vraiment une imitation de statue grecque avec son ventre proéminent, ses joues bleuient, son front dégarni et son sourire entièrement remis à neuf par un dentiste maladroit...Mais il a dans ses petits yeux noirs cette étincelle de bonne humeur et d'optimisme qui redonne le courage sur le champ de bataille qu'est le quotidien. Un homme sans grands moyens (sûrement ce qui a décidé ma mère à partir, d'après moi) mais avec un coeur énorme.

Mon grand frère. Michaël Burke. Il vient de fêter ses trente ans. Il est sûrement la personne la plus stable et la plus politiquement correcte de la famille. Depuis quelques années, il est marié à Marisa, et il a récemment eu la merveilleuse idée de lui faire un fils, Michaël Junior (on peut pas être stable, original, et avoir l'argent du beurre...). Il travaille comme cadre dans une grande agence de publicité, à Chicago. Moi, je n'aime pas l'Illinois, alors j'attends ses semaines de congés pour le voir...

Mon deuxième grand frère. Aaron Burke. Vingt-cinq ans, et encore toutes ses dents...Même si ça ne saurait durer longtemps...Il faut dire que depuis notre enfance, Aaron a toujours été celui qui avait le plus de facilité à se foutre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Quand j'étais petite, je lui vouais un véritable culte. Il était pour moi le nec plus ultra du mauvais garçon, avec juste assez d'intelligence et de malice pour ne pas se faire avoir dans son propre jeu. Malheureusement, un jour ou l'autre, le serpent mord sa queue...Aujourd'hui, il vit à Detroit, et je ne veux même pas savoir comment il gagne de quoi manger...

Mon troisième grand frère. Isaac Burke. C'est le plus proche de moi, sur tous les points. Tout juste vingt ans, il est malheureusement celui qui vit le plus loin de moi. Pour ses études de médecine, il a choisi la France, allez savoir pourquoi...Tout ce que moi je sais, c'est que je dois supporter la pluie de Seattle pendant que ce crétin se prélasse dans un café de Paris. Il vit là-bas avec sa petite amie, une certaine Melissa, qu'il ne veut pas me présenter...Isaac et moi sommes comme des jumeaux, nous nous appellons au moins tous les jours, nous avons fait nos quatre cent coups ensemble, et nous nous aimons plus que tout...Etrange, alors qu'il pourrait me préférer un de nos autres frères, mais c'est comme ça...

Une grande tribue, donc, éparpillée sur les Etats-Unis, et même un peu sur l'Europe...Physiquement, nous nous ressemblons tous, à l'origine. Plutôt grands (à part moi, bien sûr), filiformes, les cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, un sourire immense et enfantin...Sur les photos où nous sommes tous réunis, on nous prend pour des copies miniaturisées de ma chèèère mère...Je me suis toujours demandé si cela blessait mon père qu'on n'est aucun trait commun avec lui...

Si j'ai précisé "à l'origine", c'est parce que, personnellement, j'ai apporté ma touche personnelle pour qu'on ne puisse jamais me confondre avec Elle...Mes cheveux sont coupés courts, sans être non plus ras, et coiffés en une multitude de piques longs qui partente bien souvent dans n'importe quel sens, effet coiffé-décoiffé garantie! Pour courroner le tout, je les ai teints en noir. Un noir profond, sans reflet chatain ni violine, un noir parfaitement noir, parfaitement opposé au blond doré qu'arborent mes frangins. Bien sûr, je ne peux rien faire contre mes traits, je reste très mince, je garde ce sourire gigantesque et ces yeux bleus...

Ma façon de m'habiller amuse beaucoup Michaël, Aaron et mon père, en général. J'ai un penchant pour les groupes de rock légendaires, les Beatles, les Rolling Stones, les Sex Pistols, (même si eux viennent juste de commencer à chanter...)...Et je n'hésite pas à me couvrir de tee-shirt et de pull à leurs effigies...Question fringues, j'évite de me prendre la tête, ça par-dessus un jean et mes éternelles converses, et on est parti!

Pour la première fois, cette année, je ne vais pas m'endormir chaque nuit dans ma petite chambre, dans un trois pièces modeste de Jersey Village, Texas. Non, parce que cette année je quitte ma modeste ville, mon modeste lycée, et mon modeste père pour aller découvrir l'université, et Seattle. Oui, l'état le plus pluvieux a été celui pour lequel j'ai craqué...J'adore la pluie, et je n'aime pas les gens du Sud...Ils sont beaucoup trop prétentieux...Beaucoup trop comme maman...

En arrivant dans cette grande ville, j'ai sû que quelque chose allait changer dans ma vie...Ca fait partie de mes dons, comme dit Isaac...En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment de dons, mais c'est vrai que quelques aspects de mon caractère son plus développés que chez la pluparts des gens...L'empathie, par exemple, qui me bouffe litérallement, et en même temps, qui m'aide à venir au secours des plus malheureux, avec mon air bête et mon sourire trop grand. Et puis, l'intuition...Je la dois sûrement à ma condition féminine, je ne sais pas, mais j'apprécies tous les avertissements qu'elle me donne...

* * *

_oOoMoi, Sirius BlackoOo_

Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je suis né d'une famille de bourgeois anglais il y a presque vingt ans. Une famille de bourgeois anglais tellement bourgeoise tellement anglaise qu'il m'est devenu impossible de rester dans la même maison qu'eux sans que ça finisse en dispute générale. Dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir une vraie famille. Ô, je sais ce que vous dîtes, que chacun a ses tords dans ce genre d'histoires, mais ce n'est pas une crise d'adolescence ou je ne sais quoi...Non, mais parents sont des gens obtus et orgueilleux, insupportable pour quelqu'un de simple, comme je le suis.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il ont eu un autre fils. Après moi, comme si après avoir fait un brouillon, ils mettaient au propre...Je suis certain qu'à leurs yeux, c'est ce que je suis: un brouillon de Regulus. Lui représente tout ce qu'ils cherchaient chez un héritier: la même vanité, le même déni, les mêmes croyances et les mêmes jugements débiles sur les autres et la vie qu'ils mènent...Alors que moi, avec ma tolérance et mon esprit de fêtard, autant dire que je ne suis pas le bienvenue quand je rentre au bercail...

Heureusement pour eux, et pour moi, je ne rentrerai pas au bercail de sitôt...En échange d'avoir la joie de ne plus me voir pendant deux ans, mes parents ont accepté de me payer des études dans une prestigieuse université de Seattle, à l'autre bout du monde. Dès que j'ai appris cette heureuse nouvelle, j'ai sû que ma vie allait changer, qu'il se passerait quelque chose là-bas...Et quoi qu'on en dise, je peux faire confiance à mon instinct, il ne m'a jamais trompé...

La seule chose qui m'a franchement fait regretter de quitter le pays, ce sont mes amis. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, mes parents m'ont placé dans un collège de Londres à la meilleure réputation possible, avec des honoraires à faire palir un shtroumpf. Enfin, ça n'a pas eu que des mauvais côtés. D'abord, parce que j'ai pû passer un an sans voir mon cher frangin, qui ayant un an de moins que moi, ne pouvait pas encore entrer dans cet établissement...

Ensuite, parce que là-bas, je me suis fait des amis extraordinaires. Des gars rencontrés par hasard, avec qui je me suis découvert la passion commune pour les violations de relements...On a vraiment fait les quatre cent coups, dans ce collège...A force de trainer dans la batisse, on a fini par nous appeller les maraudeurs...Tout le monde nous aimait, et nous aimions tout le monde, nous étions les coqueluches de l'école...Les seuls à dénigrer notre règne étaient les membres du groupe d'élèves dont mon frère a fait partie, plus tard. Une bande de fils à papa pourris gâtés et prétentieux qui ne connaissaient rien de la vie...

A part moi, ils étaient trois, les fameux maraudeurs. D'abord James Potter. Un grand brun à lunettes fou amoureux d'une jolie rousse depuis notre arrivée au collège, jolie rousse qui l'a soigneusement fait poireauter jusqu'à notre dernière année avant de consentir à sortir avec lui...Un dingue de foot, un des meilleurs joueurs de notre promotion, je crois bien...Un gars très gentil, mais pas très mature, exactement comme moi...Et comme nous tous, je crois bien...

Le deuxième c'était Remus. Remus Lupin. Le plus sage des quatre, le pacifiste, le scientifique...Il est calme, ordonné, patient, assidu...tout ce que nous autres n'étions pas...Mais quoi qu'il en dise, nos blagues le faisaient rire dans sa barbe, et il buvait la bière au même rythme que nous, au bout d'un certain temps...C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que nous avons tous eu nos examens...Nous étions loin d'être des cancres, mais passer des nuits à vagabonder au lieu de réviser demande quelques cours du soir en plus, pour rattraper...

Et enfin le troisième: Peter Pettigrow. Je ne me souviens plus trop comment on a connu Peter...Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un certain moment de notre scolarité, il s'est mis à trainer avec nous, sans plus jamais nous lacher. Il a moins de charisme, moins de personnalité, moins de popularité que nous trois, mais c'est un brave garçon et qui nous fait rire malgré tout, malgré lui même parfois...

Bref, je dois abandonner tous ces gens pour aller suivre mes cours à Seattle. Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si grave...Ils pourront venir me voir de temps à autre, et je leur rendai la pareil dès que mes parents daigneront me donner un peu de fric en plus...Pas demain la veille, mais bon...Et puis je reviendrai surement en Angleterre après mes études.

Un dernier point, et pas des moindres: mon physique. J'avoues, je me permets quelques prétentions sur ce point, car c'est une des rares chose qui me satisfasse pleinement. J'ai les cheveux bruns, assez longs pour couvrir mes oreilles mais loins d'arriver aux épaules, ni lisses ni ondulés, dans un effet décoiffé que les filles adorent, en général (j'espère que ce sera le cas en Amerique!). J'ai les yeux gris, les dents blanches, le teint ni pale ni halé, les traits fins...Mon corps a été taillé par les nombreuses heures de musculation faites dans la salle de sport après les cours...Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais pris en épaisseur, j'ai beau avoir des muscles d'acier, ils se dessinent tout juste sur mon corps, je n'ai rien d'un lanceur de poids...

Je crois bien que je suis présenté, et prêt à entrer dans cette fameuse université...


	2. Baby you can drive my car

Coucou!!!

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont **reviewé** le prologue, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé!! _

_Chacun des chapitres sera un **titre de chanson**, en général un chanson qu'écouteront Sirius et Cassie, ou bien en rapport direct avec les évènements du chapitre. Vous pourrez **écouter **la chanson sur mon blog, en **homepage**. Et cette semaine, dans l'article d'ouverture de **Cap? Pas Cap?** vous trouverez une **photo de Cassie**, que j'ai trouvé sur internet._

_Dans chaque chapitre, vous aurez les points de vue de Sirius et de Cassie. J'ai trouvé plus cool de faire les deux en même temps...Et ils parleront en **"je"**...Dernière précision, tous les lieux que je cite mis à part les appartements et l'université existent réellement (noms de rues, d'avenue...), ça vaut aussi pour la voiture de Cassie que vous trouverez sur Internet!_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça **vous écouterez les chansons**, et que l'histoire vous plaira, **bisous** à toutes!!!!!!!!_

_Deb._

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Baby you can drive my car**

_oOoCassieoOo _

Bon, il faut pas que je me gourre. Comment avait-il dit déjà, le vieux monsieur? Oui, j'en suis réduite à demander mon chemin aux gens du coin, alors que j'ai un plan ouvert sur les genoux. Après le prochain feu rouge, il faut que je tourne à gauche, que je longe l'avenue sur 200 mètres, et normalement, l'université sera indiquée à partir de là...Espérons, parce que je vais vraiment me taper une crise de nerf si c'est pas le cas.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je suis seule à Seattle, et j'ai même pas été fichue de chercher le campus avant le jour de la rentrée...Si Isaac me voyait, il se foutrait bien de moi...Je suis arrivée lundi, en voiture. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez bien la fatigue que j'ai pû ressentir à mon arrivée...Je suis restée seule dans ma voiture pendant des heures, pour traverser litérallement les Etats-Unis, du Texas jusqu'à l'état de Washington. Je jure devant Dieu que c'est la dernière fois que je fais un trajet aussi long seule et en voiture...

Bref, en arrivant, j'ai dû me trouver un logement. Je ne suis pas faite pour la vie de campus, les soirées pyjamas, les beuveries de sorrorité...Tout ça, je peux le faire, mais à petite dose. Et puis, je ne suis pas partie à l'autre bout du pays pour me saouler et faire la fête, mais pour étudier...Du moins, c'est la résolution que j'ai prise en partant...On verra bien pour la suite...

Il m'a fallut deux jours et trois nuits dans un hôtel miteux pour enfin dénicher une location abordable et pas encore envahie par les rats et les araignées...J'en ai, de la chance, non? C'est un petit studio modeste, aux murs, plafonds et sols blanc comme la neige...Une immense pièce me sert de cuisine, de salle à manger, de salon et de chambre...Et il reste quelques mètres carrés pour un placard mural, qu'on appelle salle de bains...Un carré de douche, un lavabo et un toilette, le strict minimum.

Bien sur, en cinq jours, j'ai eu le temps de mettre un peu de goût dans ce trou à rats...Des tableaux et des posters sont accrochés un peu partout, j'ai réchauffé les sols avec de grands tapis que j'ai soutiré à mon père avant de partir...C'est pas du grand luxe, mais c'est vivable. Et puis je passerai sûrement le plus clair de mon temps à l'université, ou à la bibliotèque...Je crois bien que tous les étudiants sont passés par là, mis à part les plus riches, entrés illico dans une grande fraternité où ils ont noyé leurs études dans la bière et les culottes des filles les plus faciles...

Le seul problème de mon nouveau chez-moi, c'est qu'il est un peu loin du centre-ville, où se trouve le campus. J'habite sur Jackson Street, à environ trois miles de l'université: impossible d'y aller à pieds. Bien sûr, j'ai ma chère voiture, mais ça va me revenir très cher le trimestre, à ce rythme là. Déjà, j'en ai pour 150$, rien que pour le loyer...Si je comptes la nourriture, les fournitures pour les cours, l'essence...Je devrais rentrer à Jersey Village dans trois semaines...

Heureusement, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot, sur la 6ème avenue. Je serai vendeuse, chez un disquaire, tous les soirs entre 18 et 22 heures, et le samedi toute la journée...Ca ne me dérange pas, avec un peu de chance il n'y aura pas beaucoup de clients, et je pourrai écouter de la musique quand ça me chante...Génial.

Enfin, j'arrive devant les portes de l'université. L'endroit fait un peu prétentieux, mais je m'y ferai. Heureusement, on peut rentrer en voiture. C'est ce que je fais, suivant la file d'automobiles plus ou moins belles et propres...Plus que la mienne, en général. A l'intérieur, un immense parking externe est presque complet. Je me faufile comme je peux et déniche une place pas trop loin du premier bâtiment que j'aperçois.

Le ciel est d'un gris absurde, loin du climat de mon cher Texas, mais ça me plait. J'enfile une grosse veste de vinyl rouge, et rabat la capuche sur mes cheveux. Heureusement, cette université est pleine à craquer, et personne ne risque de me remarquer, même avec ma veste plutôt ostentatoire...Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et referme rapidement la voiture. Sans plus attendre, je me mets à courir dans la foule d'étudiants, j'ai hâte de retrouver la chaleur d'un bon chauffage.

Dès que je passe la porte de l'immeuble, je suis les flèches qui indiquent "_bureau d'accueil_". De toute façon, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, étant donné que je n'ai pas pris la peine de venir découvrir l'université quelques jours à l'avance. Après quelques couloirs bondés, je trouve le fameux bureau d'accueil. Je dois encore faire la queue une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au comptoir. Là, une femme au visage pincé et au nez réhaussé d'affreuses lunettes carrées me lance un sourire coincé.

**Bonjour, je peux vous aider?**

**Heu...oui. En fait, je ne suis pas d'ici et...Je connais pas l'université**_...la pauvre, je l'aidais pas vraiment, là..._**En fait, mon problème, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais vous devez entendre ça tout le temps ici, hein?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je continues. Parce qu'en fait, la réponse, je m'en fiche un peu. La seule chose qui compte vraiment, c'est est-ce qu'elle peut m'aider, oui, ou non? Je reprends donc.

**Comme je n'ai pas d'argent, je cherche quelqu'un pour partager mes frais, mais je ne connais personne, ici...Alors je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un panneau d'affichage, ou un truc du genre, où je puisse mettre ma petite annonce, quelque part où tout le monde pourrez la voir, en fait...Parce que franchement, si je dois faire connaissance avec tous ces gens pour en trouver un qui puisse m'aider, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge, hein?**

La femme me regardait maintenant avec deux gros yeux ronds, comme si je venais de le lui dire que le soleil tournait autour de la terre, et pas l'inverse. Sans m'adresser la parole, elle pointa du doigt un coin de la pièce. Je tourne mon regard dans le même sens, et en cherchant bien, derrière un troupeau d'étudiants aussi jeunes que moi, je vois un espèce de panneau de liège complètement recouvert par les petites annonces.

J'approche comme je peux (c'est à dire avec difficulté) du tableau autour duquel se presse une vingtaine d'étudiants bien plus grands que moi. J'arrive tout de même à m'approcher des annonces. On trouve de tout, sur ce tableau: des cours du soirs, des heures de repassage à domicile, du baby-sitting, même un strip-teaseuse a réussi à s'y faire une place! Malheureusement, il ne reste plus un seul centimètre carré de libre pour moi.

Je prends tout de même une épingle dans un bocal, près du tableau, et je sors le bout de papier plié en quatre de la poche de mon jean. J'essaie vainement de lui rendre sa forme initiale entre mes doigts...Je ne suis pas très douée pour garder quelque chose en l'état...Il n'y a qu'à compter le nombre de rayures qu'a ma voiture...Alors que je cherche encore une astuce pour placer mon annonce, une main tape doucement mon épaule.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

J'étais derrière cette fille, tout à l'heure, dans la file d'attente. J'ai été un peu étonné qu'elle garde sa capuche sur la tête, surtout que cette parka de vinyle rouge pétant lui donne une drôle d'allure...Quand je l'ai entendu déballer sa pauvre vie à la secretaire, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à retenir mes éclats de rire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je me moque d'elle, mais je crois bien que cette fille est encore plus bavarde que Lily...Et ça mérite une médaille...

Quand j'ai enfin pû demander mon emploi du temps à la femme de l'accueil, elle est partie sans m'accorder un regard. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que presque tous les gens présents la regardaient...Peut-être que c'était simplement à cause de sa tenue...Originale...Ou peut-être qu'elle est jolie...Je ne peux pas le dire, je n'ai pas vue son visage.

La vieille femme me donna mon emploi du temps, plutôt tranquille. Je commence tous les jours à 8 heures à part le jeudi et le vendredi, où j'ai mes matinées de libres...Et je ne termine jamais plus tard qu'à dix-sept heures...Heureusement, parce que je n'ai pas encore acheté de voiture, et aller en bus du campus jusqu'à chez moi, ça représente un trajet assez long...Ca me permettra d'être à la maison avant minuit...

Alors que j'allais sortir du bureau, un éclair rouge me tapa dans l'oeil. Elle était toujours près du tableau, mesurant une tête de moins que les autres étudiants, et d'une minceur telle qu'elle donnerait des envies de meurtre à un mannequin. Je souris, et changeais de direction pour aller à sa rencontre. Si vous l'aviez vu, une si petite chose rouge perdue au milieu de géants sans pitié, vous n'auriez pas résisté à lui donner un coup de main...

Je me suis donc approché jusqu'à être derrière elle, et je lui ai gentiment donné une tape sur l'épaule. Voilà où j'en suis. Elle se retourne, et je comprends soudain pourquoi tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle depuis son entrée. Elle a des cheveux très noirs, coupés courts et coiffés en pics...Son visage est très fin, et très pâle, presque transparent...Seules ses lèvres et ses joues ont un teint plus rosé. Sous deux sourcils fins et noirs, ses grands yeux d'un bleu magnifique me fixent. Je lui offre un sourire charmeur, mais elle ne me le rend pas.

**Tu as besoin d'aide?**

Elle sourit enfin. Ca valait le coup d'attendre, elle a un vrai sourire d'ange...Une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées qui illuminent son visage enfantin. Un sourire auquel il est strictement impossible de ne pas répondre.

**Ca dépend si tu peux me faire une place sur ce tableau...**

Elle désigne le panneau d'affichage d'un coup de menton. Je souris encore, et attrape dans sa main l'épingle et le morceau de papier où elle a écrit son annonce. Je repère l'annonce d'une vente de voiture, et j'accroche l'annonce de la fille par-dessus, sans gêne. Je l'entends me dire "_merci_", mais elle reste à côté de moi au lieu de partir. J'en profite pour lire son papier.

_JF première année cherche JF ou JH sérieux pour covoiturage. Voiture en bon état. Partage de frais d'essence uniquement. Départ Jackson Street. Demander Mlle Burke à l'accueil pour entretien._

Je souris, et arrache la feuille. La fameuse _"Mlle Burke",_ toujours à côté de moi, me regarde comme si j'étais un abruti profond. Ca me fait un peu ricaner dans ma barbe, inexistante.

**Le but était bien que quelqu'un prenne ton annonce, non?**

Comme elle ne se déride pas et continue de me fixer comme le dernier des cancres, je poursuis.

**Je crois que ça peut m'interesser...On peut en parler ailleurs?**

Elle acquiesce simplement, et se retourne, m'offrant à nouveau la vue de son dos recouvert de vinyle rouge. Nous sortons de la pièce l'un derrière l'autre, et je suis encore surpris de voir combien elle est menue par rapport aux gens qu'elle croise. On jurerait pouvoir la briser d'une simple caresse...

Je la suis toujours, quand nous nous retrouvons dans le parc. Je crois qu'elle ne sais pas trop où elle va, mais je préfère ne pas la contrarier une nouvelle fois, surtout si nous allons faire du covoiturage ensemble. Nous nous arrêtons devant un banc de bois et une table de pique-nique, où elle s'assoit. Je souris, et elle hausse les sourcils.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire?**

**En général, les gens s'assoient sur les bancs, pas sur les tables...**

Apparemment, que nous soyons en train de discuter dehors, doucement mais sûrement trempés par l'à verse ne la perturbe pas plus que ça. Je m'assois sur le banc, et souris encore lorsque je le vois hausser les épaules à ma remarque. Elle reprend, moins intriguée mais plus interessée.

**Alors, tu es intéressé?**

**Ca dépend...**

**J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas arraché mon annonce du tableau pour rien...**

**Ton annonce n'aurait jamais été sur ce tableau sans moi...**_pour toute réponse, elle grogna._

Elle s'allonge sur la table, face au ciel, qui déverse son eau sur le petit visage laiteux. Elle n'y prête pas attention, et attend apparemment que je parle. Okay.

**Ca dépend de...Ta voiture, déjà...Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de mourir chaque matin et chaque soir...**

**C'est une Volvo164.**

**Une Suédoise?**

**Je suis d'origine suédoise alors fais attention à ce que tu vas dire...**

Je ricane encore, mais elle ne pose pas de questions cette fois. La 164 est un modèle de luxe, même s'il a déjà cinq ans...Je me demande comment une fille sans le sous peut se payer ce genre de bagnole...Et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle y répond.

**C'était la voiture de mon frère, il m'en a fait cadeau pour l'université...**

**Cool...**

**Moi aussi j'ai mes conditions...**

**Je t'écoute...**_je souris encore, elle ne peut pas me voir avec son visage tourné vers les nuages._

**Où habite-tu?**

Ca paraissait évident. J'aurais même dû penser à le lui dire dès le début. Heureusement, ça colle bien avec l'endroit où elle habite.

**Pas loin de Jackson Street, je suis sur la quatrième avenue...**_elle acquiesce_**...Dernière requête avant de conclure**. _elle se remet assise et me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus_**...Laisse moi conduire la Volvo une fois sur deux...**_elle fait immédiatement la moue._

**Ce sera un jour sur trois, et seulement avant la nuit tombée.** _je lui souris, je comprends qu'elle tienne à un cadeau de son frère._

Elle se lève, et remet correctement sa capuche, bien que ses cheveux soient déjà mouillés. Elle s'approche de moi, sa moue de gamine pendue aux lèvres, et me tend une main blanche et minuscule. Je lui tends la mienne, et elle la serre vivement, avec plus de force qu'on pourrait en soupçonner dans un si petit corps.

**Marché conclu...Au fait, je m'appelle Cassie Burke...**

**Sirius Black.**

**Je t'attendrai à 17 heures devant...Ben, devant le bureau d'accueil, étant donné que c'est le seul endroit que je connais...**

Je ricane encore une fois, et elle m'accompagne. Je la regarde partir au loin, et sortir quelque chose de son sac à dos...Peut-être son emploi du temps...Moi, je me lève et me dirige vers mon premier cours. La journée promet d'être longue, pour me rappeller celles passées dans le lycée privé d'Angleterre...Ici, je n'ai ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter pour faire le con avec moi pendant les cours...J'ai passé l'âge soi-disant...

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Les cours. C'est moins difficile que le travail, je suis d'accord. Mais c'est loin d'être une sinécure, en particulier les premiers jours. Apparemment, la mode, dans le coin, était de faire se présenter chaque élève à tour de rôle. Heureusement, nous n'étions que 70 dans mon amphithéatre, mais les destins évoqués étaient presque tous les mêmes, et à la fin de la journée, je commence à m'assoupir...Voire à tomber litérallement dans le coma...Rajoutez à ça la présentation non moins chiante de chaque prof de la journée, et vous avez la recette pour vous emmerder cinq heures de suite..

Le seul moment que j'ai apprécié, c'est celui où je suis passée devant les autres. Même si pour eux, ça a dû être sacrément chiant, au moins, moi, ça a mis un peu d'action dans ma journée. Il fallait en fait descendre jusqu'à se retrouver sur l'estrade du prof, faire face à tous les étudiants, parler pendant une trentaine de secondes de sa vie, puis répondre aux éventuelles questions. Bien entendu, il n'y a jamais aucune question de la part des étudiants...Par contre, les profs prennent tous un malin plaisir à rallonger les discours.

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me présente, mon nom est Cassandra Burke, et j'entre en première année aujourd'hui. Je viens de fêter mes dix-neuf ans, et j'ai profité de l'entrée à l'université pour quitter le cocon familiale, que j'ai à Jersey Village, Texas, pour venir m'installer dans l'état de Washington. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de la vie de campus, alors je loue un appartement, en ville, et je viens en voiture. J'ai aussi trouvé un étudiant pour un covoiturage, parce que je ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or...**_Comme pour preuve, je désigne du doigt mes chaussures_. **J'espère que je réussirai mon année, et que ce sera votre cas à tous. Bonne fin de journée, et merci de m'avoir...**_Je comptais dans ma tête le nombre d'yeux fermés avant de terminer_**...Ecoutée.**

Bizarrement, personne ne me pose de questions, même pas le prof...Enfin, la dix-septième heure de la journée sonne dans l'établissement. Je jette un oeil par la fenêtre, des trombes d'eau tombent encore du ciel. J'enfile rapidement ma veste, met la capuche sur la tête, et dévale les escaliers en espérant retrouver sans mal le bureau d'accueil. Bon, au moins, je l'ai retrouvé, ce bureau. Sans mal, c'est une autre histoire...J'ai parcouru les couloirs du batîment presque une demi-heure avant de tomber sur Sirius.

**T'en un mis un temps! Je croyais que tu t'étais perdue!**

Je grogne, et il éclate de rire.

**J'y crois pas, tu t'es vraiment perdue? Je ne sais pas si je devrais te laisser déambuler seule sur le campus...**

**Bon, écoute-moi bien: si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi à pieds, tu ferais mieux de la fermer et de me suivre, okay?**

Docile, il mime de recoudre ses lèvres entre elles. Je crois bien que c'est la personne la plus puérile que j'ai jamais vue, en dehors de mon frère Aaron. Je lui montre ma 164 noire d'un signe de la main, et sa bouche se tord en une moue appéciatrice. Il est vraiment pas mal, comme garçon. Des cheveux noirs, juste assez longs pour couvrir ses oreilles et former des mèches rebelles tout à fait séduisantes...La peau légèrement moins blanche que la mienne, le corps musclé par le foot, ou le rugby (quoi qu'il ne manque aucune partie de son visage, je pencherai plus pour le foot...), deux grands yeux gris et un sourire ravageur...sûrement un gay, ou un tombeur,ou un psychopate...Il a forcément un défaut handicapant...

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

La voiture est vraiment superbe. C'est vrai, il y a quelques rayures sur la peinture noire, et de petites bosses à l'arrière (femmes au volant...). Mais en gros, elle est parfaite pour moi. Dommage que ce soit un cadeau et que Cassie ne la vende pas...Je l'aurais bien achetée..J'en fais le tour rapidement, avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre. Quand je la vois tourner la clé dans la portière conducteur, je ne peux pas résister.

**Cassie?**

**Non.**

Son ton est ferme, mais elle sourit, il y a encore de l'espoir. Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour mixer mon sourire le plus charmeur avec mon regard de chien battu. Elle sourit plus fort, et appuie ses coudes sur le toit de la voiture, s'occupant guère de la pluie.

**Tu as dit une fois tous les trois jours...Tu n'as pas précisé à partir de quel jour...**

**Sirius, il pleut et...**_Je prends un air offensé_.

**J'ai eu mon permis, tu sais!**

Elle soupire, mais me passe les clés par dessus le toit. Je chanterais bien ma victoire, mais je crois qu'elle me prend déjà pour un gamin... J'ouvre la portière passager, et attend qu'elle rentre dans la voiture pour la refermer derrière elle. Oui, j'ai du sang d'aristocrate, et je tiens encore aux valeurs galantes que ce sang me donne...Enfin, c'est ce que je dis parce que, ça plait aux filles...Bref, je fais le tour de la voiture en l'examinant une dernière fois, sans oublier un petit coup d'oeil aux gentes. Superbes.

Je tourne la clé dans le contact, et le vrombissement du moteur résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce berceuse qu'aurait chanté pour moi une mère digne de nom, si j'en avais eu une...J'entends Cassie ricaner à côté de moi. Elle ricane d'une voix lourde, rauque et un peu grasse...Alors que son rire franc, quand elle éclate litérallement de rire, est bien plus cristallin, bien plus doux et féminin. Les deux me plaisent.

**Pourquoi tu te moques, encore?**

**Conduire ma voiture, c'est l'extase, pour toi?**

Un bref regard dans le rétro intérieur me confirme que mes joues prennent une séduisante couleur pivoine. Je fais la moue, et elle éclate de rire. Son jeu de mots n'était pas fin (conduire la voiture...extase...un vrai esprit tordu, cette fille!) mais assez bien placé pour me toucher, et me prendre par surprise, surtout. Peut-être que si elle avait été moche, j'aurais moins rougie...Elle se met à chantonner...

**_Baby you can drive my car...Yes I'm gonna be a star..._**

Je ricane, puis je me mets à chanter avec elle.

**_Baby you can drive my car...Baby I love you..._**

Nous éclatons de rire, alors que je m'engage sur Denny Way. Je monte le volume de l'autoradio, où tourne la version de My Way, écorchée par Sid Vicious. Nous chantons encore, faux, et en riant tellement que les larmes pointent à mes yeux. Premier jour de cours, et j'ai déjà répondu à deux de mes problèmes: moins de dépenses de temps et d'argent grâce au covoiturage, et je sais avec qui je vais pouvoir faire le con à l'université! Et tout ça grâce à un seul être humain, au style et aux proportions étranges bien que sublime.

A force de penser, j'ai dû me perdre dans la chanson, quand je me tourne vers Cassie, elle me vrille d'un regard moqueur, un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres fines et roses. Moi qui me croyais maudit, voilà que par hasard, je rencontre un ange...Elle est vraiment sublime, et en plus elle est drôle...Si elle n'est pas dans mon lit ce soir, on deviendra sûrement les meilleurs amis du monde. Non! Ne croyez pas que mon seul but est de la mettre dans mon lit...Mais j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher, en général, c'est tout...Bref, je suis déjà arrivé au croisement de la 4ème et de Madison Street.

Je m'arrête, coupe le contact, et sors en même temps que Cassie. Elle fait le tour du véhicule, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, le sourire de celle qui va enfin retrouver le plaisir de conduire sa voiture. Je désigne l'entrée de mon immeuble d'un coup de tête et elle acquiesce sans abandonner ce sourire à damner un saint. Comment je lui dis au revoir? Un étreinte? Une poignée de main? Elle choisie avant moi, m'enlace, comme on enlacerait un frère, et me colle un bisou bruyant et moqueur sur la joue.

**Demain, 7H35, même endroit, bye!**

Et elle s'éloigne avec un signe de la main digne des passagers du Titanic. Je lui souris en entrant dans mon immeuble, et sans même m'en apercevoir, je souris jusquà ce que je rentre chez moi. Je me sens idiot, mais plus que ça, je me sens heureux. Je ne suis plus l'étudiant abandonné de ce matin, je suis celui qui vient en voiture avec la petite bombe à moitié tarée qui a une veste rouge tomate et une voiture de luxe cabossée. Je souris à mon verre de Coca, Dieu que j'aime l'amérique...


	3. Money, that's what i want

_Et voilà, nouveau chap de Cap... J'espère qu'il vous plaira Comme titre, encore une chanson des Beatles,en reférence au peu d'argent qu'a Cassie, et aux problemes que ça cause..._

_Sur mon blog, une photo de la voiture de Cassie, et un d'un mec assez beau pour être Sirius..._

_Merci aux revieweuses, et pardon pour le retard, j'espère que l'histoire vous interesse toujours!!_

* * *

**2. Money, that's what I want.**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Voilà comment on se retrouve dans la galère. Un logement merdique, des amis qu'on peut compter sur les doigts d'un manchot, une université trop chère, une voiture d'occasion...Et on se demande pourquoi tout ne va pas bien? Dans des conditions pareilles, normal de toujours avoir des problèmes...Enfin, j'arrête là, parce qu'on dira bientôt que je suis une raleuse...Ca fait deux mois et demi que j'étudies à Seattle. Rien n'a changé. J'habite toujours dans mon taudis, je fais toujours la route avec Sirius, qui est toujours aussi immature, je conduis toujours la Volvo deux jours sur trois...Enfin, la routine a planté ses racines loin dans la terre de l'état de Washington.

Et donc, puisque j'étais en train de me lamenter sur mon sort, revenons-en à moi. Je suis dans la voiture, en bas de chez moi. Je la démarre, et Dieu merci, elle au moins, elle ne me lache pas. Je balance un petit sac de voyage sur le siège passager, et m'assure qu'aucun serial killer armé d'une hache ne m'attend sur la banquette arrière avant de passer la première. Je file en trombe chez Sirius. Heureusement, il habite pas très loin de chez moi. Je me gare, comme toujours, à contre-sens. De toute façon à cette heure-ci, personne ne viendra s'aventurer ici. En parlant d'heure, quelle heure est-il, tiens? Un cop d'oeil rapide à ma montre me fait grincer des dents. Sirius ne sera surement pas réveiller à cinq heures et quart du matin.

Peu importe, c'était une urgence. Je monte les marches de son immeuble quatre à quatre (heureusement, la porte du bloc reste toujours ouverte, et il n'habite qu'au premier étage), et toque de toutes mes forces sur la porte en bois de son appartement. Heureusement que son nom est écrit sur la porte (au marqueur noir, quelle classe!), parce que je serais restée sur le palier comme une idiote, sinon. Quoique j'aurais surement sonné à toutes les portes, en fait...Bref, je colle l'oreille à la porte. Avec un soupir de soulagement, j'entends des pas trainants dans l'appartement. C'est la première fois que je viens. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre. Je fais mon plus beau sourire, mais il est trop endormi pour s'en rendre compte.

**Tu sais l'heure qu'il est, espèce de malade?** _Sa voix est pateuse et son regard embué, mais il garde disons...soixante pourcent de son sex-appeal._

**Je n'ai plus d'eau ni d'électricité**. _Je lui fais ma meilleur imitation de chien battu_.

**Achetes des bougies**. _Et sur ce, il me claqua la porte au nez. Après quelques secondes de choc, je recolle mon oreille au bois de la porte. Je n'entends rien, de l'autre côté. Ca peut vouloir dire deux choses. Numero 1, il a des pouvoirs surhumains et il est déjà de retour dans son lit, bien au chaud. Numéro 2, il est en train de me regarder par le juda et de bien se foutre de ma gueule. Je tape le plat de ma main contre la porte_.

**Sirius!! Je te préviens, je réveille tout l'immeuble si tu ouvres pas!!** _Je sais que crier le fera sortir de ses gonds. Je commence à le connaitre, le petit._

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Je remarque le manque de goût de son pyjama. Un tee-shirt gris qui commençait à être rongé par les mites, et un short de football anglais. Ajoutez à ça une paire d'énormes chaussettes de sport, et ça vous casse un mythe. Je prendrais mon pied à le prendre en photo et à l'accrocher partout dans le campus, au moins pour le faire redescendre de son pied d'estale. Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour m'obliger à la fermer, et m'entraine à l'interieur de l'appartement.

C'est assez simple, mais beaucoup plus cher que chez moi. Beaucoup plus désordonné, aussi. Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée et enlève ma veste. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus discrète que la précédente. Noire, c'est un trench qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse. Je la garde sur mon coude, mais Sirius me la prend et la range dans un placard mural qui lui servait de penderie. Il me toisa quelques secondes.

**Tu devrais pas débarquer chez moi comme ça...T'imagines si j'avais été avec une fille...**_J'éclate de rire. Une en moins dans la semaine, ça lui en laisse six, non?_ **Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant?**

**Et ben en fait, je suis rentrée chez moi hier soir, après le boulot, et j'ai vu que j'avais plus d'eau et d'électricité. Je me suis dit que c'était bizarre parce que les factures étaient en règles. Et puis bien sur, c'était trop tard pour appeler la compagnie...Alors j'ai cherché chez qui je pourrais aller prendre une douche et me faire à manger, et j'ai trouvé que toi. Du coup, j'ai pas voulu venir hier soir parce que je me serais sentie coupable de te casser ton coup du jeudi soir, mais je voulais téléphoner, pour prévenir. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais même pas ton numéro...Donc je suis venue maintenant, parce que je me suis dit que la fille serait déjà partie...Et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle avait laissé de l'eau chaude**. _Sirius rit._

**Il n'y avait pas de fille cette nuit, et elles ne se douchent jamais ici.**

**Tu es moins séducteur que je pensais...Et moins gentleman aussi.** _Il ricana encore et attrapa mon sac. Il me guida jusqu'au salon, où il déposa mes "bagages" sur le canapé de tissus beige. De deux tours de bras, il transforma le canapé en banquette, et y envoya valser une couette chaude. Il tapa un coussin._

**La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Prends ce que tu veux, lave toi avec le premier truc qui passe. Tu dors ici, tu peux allumer la télé si tu veux, mais doucement. Moi j'en peux plus, je vais me coucher. Rendez vous dans la cuisineà neuf heures. Je te réveille si c'est pas déjà fait**. _J'hoche la tête comme une gamine._

**Bonne nuit**. _Il me renvoie un coucou de la main_.

Dans sa salle de bain, il n'y avait rien pour les filles. Le seul produit présent, dans un nombre de bouteilles impressionant, était un gel qui servait à la fois de shampoing et de gel douche. Un produit horrible pour mes cheveux fragiles, mais bon, je pouvais pas vraiment faire ma difficile. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à m'épiler le jour précédent, parce que sinon j'aurais du emprunter son rasoir et sa mousse...Et ça aurait pas été de son goût, à mon avis.

Je me lave donc avec ce produit rouge sang, qui sent l'homme à plein nez. Tout le monde allait savoir que je n'avais pas dormis chez moi, cette nuit. En sortant de la douche, je prenais bien soin de rincer le fond de la baignoire. Je prends la première serviette de bain sèche que je trouve. Une serviette éponge jaune qui me sert à sécher mes cheveux (comme chez tous les mâles célibataires, on ne trouve pas de sèche-cheveux chez Sirius...), puis à m'entoriller dedans.

Une fois mon pyjama mis et mes affaires rangées, je peux retourner dans le salon où mon lit de fortune m'attend. Quand je m'assois dessus, le bruit des ressorts me fait sursauter. J'essaie de faire le moins de vacarme possible, mais ce n'est pas chose facile. Par chance, je suis aussi crevée que mon colocataire d'une nuit, et je m'endors bien vite. Une nuit sans rêve, avec comme mélodie de vol le son rassurant des gouttes qui s'écrasent contre la fenêtre.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'avais complètement oublié l'intrusion de Cassie. Comme tous les matins, je suis allé allumer la télé, dans le salon. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je trouvai Cassie étendue de tout son long sur la banquette. Tout son long revenait à seulement un peu plus d'un mètre quarante, d'accord, mais c'était impressionant quand même. Et puis je me suis souvenue de ses problèmes d'eau et d'électricité. Et j'en ai profité pour me souvenir qu'elle aussi, elle avait cours.

Le plus doucement possible, c'est à dire en lui tapotant l'épaule, je l'ai sortie de son sommeil. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient soulignés de cernes épais, du à sa demi nuit blanche. Sa peau semblait fatiguée, mais la douche du matin règlerait surement ce problème. Enfin, avant toute chose, le petit déjeuner. Je me goinfrais de pain, de coclat, de confiture et de lait, quand Cassie s'en tenait à une tasse de café noir. Bizarre, pour une américaine.

Je dû me retenir de la regarder. Enfin, de regarder son corps, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Dans cette tenue, son physique menu était encore plus flagrant. Toute petite, et si mince que je pouvais parfaitement tracer ses clavicule à travers les tissus. Elle portait une sorte de shorty qui couvrait à mal ses petites fesses rondes. En haut, un marcel noir, sans aucune fioriture. D'après les bretelles qui dépassaient de chaque côté, elle avait gardé son soutien-gorge pour dormir. Ses cheveux, encore plus en pétard que d'habitude, ne perdaient rien de leur beauté. Quand à son visage d'ange, même sans aucun soin ni maquillage, il restait parfait.

Sous la douche fraîche, je pu reprendre mes esprits. Dingue comme certaines filles se rendent pas compte de l'effet qu'elles ont sur les mecs. A moins qu'elle ne se soit baladée à moitié nue chez lui par simple provocation? En tout cas, c'était pas très sympa. Lui qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas coucher avec elle, depuis un mois, elle allait quand même pas foutre son petit record en l'air?? D'autant que pour l'atteindre, il avait du sacrifier son corps à pas mal de filles, en guise de substitut.

Elle tient le volant, ce matin. C'est la première fois que son parfum n'envahit pas la cabine. On ne sent que le mien. Comme si la voiture était à moi...Une vague de fierté m'envahit, mais j'espère que personne ne remarquera que Cassie sentait mon parfum à moi. C'était franchement la honte d'avouer à mes potes qu'un canon pareil avait dormis chez moi, et qu'on n'avait rien fait ensemble. Et puis je me sens pas de mentir et de leur dire que je me la suis taper, alors que c'est pas vrai. Pour les autres, je m'en fous, mais Cassie est une copine.

Je la regarde partir vers son premier cours en me faisant des grands signes de la main. J'adore cette fille. Comme un mec, un vrai pote, qui se trouverait coincé dans le corps d'une fille sublime. Ca avait du bon, et forcément, ca avait du mauvais. Le bon: je pouvais discuter entre potes et mater une belle fille en même temps. Le mauvais: je ne pouvais pas être l'ami et l'amant. Enfin, notre relation est quand même géniale. C'est la première fois que j'ai une aussi bonne amie, et j'espère que ça durera longtemps.

La journée de cours se passe aussi bien que toutes les précédentes. Je crois que j'ai finalement bien choisi ma filière, parce que pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis motivé à aller à l'université. Faîtes que ce soit vrai, que je puisse satisfaire mes abrutis de parents, et qu'ils me foutent la paix, au moins une fois dans ma vie. Cette obsession de la richesse et de la réussite doit être une tare que ma famille traine depuis des générations...

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Je dois encore dormir chez Sirius cette nuit. J'ai appelé la compagnie du téléphone de la fac, pendant la pause déjeuner. Ils m'ont dit qu'il s'occuperaient de moi dans la matinée du lendemain, mais que ça risquait de prendre quelques heures. Je me suis un peu énervée, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, puisqu'eux mêmes étaient impuissants devant mes problèmes. Décidémment, louer à bas prix était une bien mauvaise idée.

**Je t'assure que ça me dérange pas...**

**Bien sur que ça te dérange, on est vendredi soir et tu vas devoir me supporter au lieu d'inviter une jolie blonde**. _Il ris doucement._

**J'en inviterai deux demain soir, alors.** _Je ris à mon tour._

Je laisse Sirius en bas de son immeuble. Il me promets que la porte sera ouverte à vingt-deux heures trente, et il s'éloigne au pas de course, sous la pluie battante. Quant à moi, je vais travailler chez le disquaire, comme tous les soirs. C'est un endroit sympa, avec des gens sympas. Même les patrons ne se prennent pas la tête. Il y a juste assez de clients pour faire tourer la boutique. En plus, l'heure où j'arrive n'est pas vraiment celle du grand rush. Je ne subit cette partie de la journée que le samedi, quand je travaille du matin au soir.

Heureusement qu'à vingt-deux heures piles, j'étais dehors. Je devais encore passer à l'appartement. J'y vérifiais aves espoir tous les interrupteurs et robinets, mais rien ne marchait. Avant de partir, je pense simplement à prendre mes produits de beauté. Hors de question que je traine le parfum de Sirius dans mes cheveux une journée de plus. Shampoing, après-shampoing, gel douche, crème pour le corps, sèche-cheveux, maquillage, démaquillant...Je dû y consacrer un sac de plus.

Quand j'arrive chez Sirius, il est déjà presque onze heures, pourtant, la porte est encore ouverte. Je toque quand même (on peut savoir à quoi s'occupe un célibataire de dix-neuf ans lorsqu'il est seul chez lui!), et referme la porte derrière moi. Je marche jusqu'au salon, et le trouve assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé en mangeant des pop-corn.

**Alors c'est tout ce que fait le grand Sirius Black quand il est seul chez lui?** _Il sursaute, apparemment, il ne m'a pas entendu venir. Quand il se rend compte que c'est moi, il se met à rire._

**C'est si dur de voir tous ses fantasmes s'écrouler?**

Je chope le premier truc qui me passe sous la main, soit un coussin, et le lui écarse sur le nez. J'entends son rire à moitié étouffé à travers le tissus, et bientot sa main, armée d'une taie d'oreiller, s'abat avec un peu trop de violence sur ma tête. Mes jambes se mettent à flageoller, et je me sens chavirer. Heureusement, c'est sur le canapé, et plus précisément sur Sirius, que je perds l'équilibre. Ses mains s'accrochant à mes bras, il me retient avant que je ne m'ecrase au sol.

Je vois des dizaines de papillons noirs devant mes yeux, et ça me fait rire. Sirius, lui, n'a pas l'air de prendre ça à la légère. Il m'asseoit sur le canapé et va me chercher quelque choseà boire. Il m'appelle plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je l'entends, je voudrais lui répondre, mais mon corps n'obéit pas. J'ai le crâne plutôt fragile, à ce que je vois. En général, je suis plutôt fragile: je saigne du nez pour un rien, par exemple...Mais enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir...

Quand Sirius revient, je me sens déjà mieux. Pas que je me sois sentie mal avant, mais je suis plus consciente, et les papillons ont disparu. J'attrape le verre d'eau qu'il me tend, mais ma main est tremblante. Je le cache comme je peux, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je bois, et l'eau fraîche me fait un bien fou.

**Je suis désolée, je pensais pas taper si fort...**_Je lui souris._

**Ca mérite une revanche, non?**_ Il recule et mets ses mains entre nous deux, le visage dur_.

**Hors de question que je rejoues à ça avec toi, j'ai pas envie de t'emmener à l'hosto**..._Je fais la moue._

**Alors, tu serais pas capable de relever un défi?** _Il hausse les sourcils devant mon air calculateur_.

**Un défi? Ca dépend de quel genre...**_Je lève un doigt et le fait aller de droite à gauche devant les yeux de mon camarade, en signe de refus._

**Ca marche pas comme ça, mec. Ou tu as des _cojones_, et tu acceptes. Ou tu n'en as pas, et tu te défiles comme une petite fille**. _Se cachant le visage de ses mains, il soupire. Je comprends, je dois être vraiment chiante, comme fille._

**C'est okay, j'accepte.**

Il avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Le Don Juan anglais de Seattle ne pouvait pas avouer à une fille post-pubère qu'il n'avait pas d'attributs de choix! Je mets donc ma main sous mon menton, comme si je réfléchissais. Triomphante, je me tourne vers lui.

**Frappes-moi**. _Les yeux lui sortent des orbites._

**Hein??**

**Je t'ai dit de me frapper, fort**. _Je me trémousse sur le canapé, impatiente. Des fois je me demande moi-même si je suis pas un peu folle._

**Cassie, j'ai faillit te faire tomber dans le coma en jouant avec toi, imagines si je te frappais...**

**Cap, ou pas?** _Il soupire encore, plus longtemps cette fois_.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je dis non?** _Avait-il vraiment cru que je n'avais pas de plan B? Ha! Il connaissait mal la machiavélique Cassie Burke..._

**Lundi, la moitié des filles de l'école sera au courant qu'on a couché ensemble, et que tu n'es vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas un bon coup! Par contre, je ferais l'éloge du prof de droit physique, M.Banner. En plus, elles veulent toutes se le taper...**

**Quoi?? Tu peux pas me faire ça, c'est mal!**

**Tu as raison, je suis une mauvaise fille, tapes-moi!** _Il éclate de rire, puis secoue la tête quand il reviens à lui._

**Je suis sensé te donner une gifle...**_A mon tour de rire._

**Un coup de poing, en pleine figure. J'aurais bien dit de toutes tes forces, mais j'ai peur de rester sur le carreaux.**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Cette fille est une vraie malade mentale. Elle a failli mourir en prenant un oreiller sur la tête, et elle voudrait que je lui colle une patate en pleine poire. Et en plus, elle jubilait comme si c'était l'idée du siècle! Pour lui faire peur, j'ai levé mon poing, je l'ai serré jusqu'à ce que les veines ressortent bien, et je l'ai avancé vers son visage, le plus vite possible. Tentative vaine: à part un léger frémissement de ses paupières, elle n'avait même pas eu un mouvement de recul. Donc, elle ne plaisantait pas. Je retire mon poing. Elle souris et de ses lèvres fines, elle mime les mots: Cojones, avant d'éclater de rire.

Cette fois, j'y vais franco. Tant pis pour elle, après tout, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Avec moins de puissance, mon poing s'abat sur le visage parfait de Cassie. J'avais visé un endroit qui ne risquait pas grand chose, mais de peur, elle avait tourné la tête au dernier moment, et j'avais attrapé son nez dans un bruit étrange. Je regrettes immédiatement mon geste. Il faut vraiment être un gros con de Black pour taper un fille, même si elle le demande. Une rivière de sang s'écoule des narines de Cassie. Enfin, seulement de la narine droite, en fait. Je lui amènes plusieurs mouchoirs, dont elle se sert pour récupérer le sang, au fur et à mesure.

**Alors, t'es contente?**

**Non, mais au moins je sais que tu recules devant rien pour protéger ta réputation...**

**Quoi??** _J'ai bien cru que j'allais la tuer._

**Je plaisante. Je trouve ça amusant. Ca fait mal sur le coup, mais tu verras dans un an, quand on en reparlera, tu seras mort de rire.**

**A ce rythme là, je serai mort tout court dans un an. En tout cas, je veux ma revanche. Dès demain, je t'aurais trouvé un super défi. Pour le moment va rincer ce nez et vas te coucher. Cette nuit, je prends le canapé, tu gardes la chambre.**

Elle hoche latête, faisant couler un peu plus de sang sur son mouchoir déjà imbibé. Cette fille est vraiment folle à lier. Elle prend quelques affaires dans son sac de voyage, et en attrape un autre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Avant de partir, et alors que j'ai les yeux rivés sur son magnifique petit postérieur, elle se retourne.

**Ce sera quel genre, mon défi?** _Pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, je trouve matière à sourire._

**C'est moi le chef. Tu sauras quand j'aurais décidé.** _Haaaa, qu'il est bon d'avoir le pouvoir_.

Me manque plus qu'à trouver le défi que je vais lui proposer, à Celle-Dont-Le-Cerveau-Est-Incomplet...


	4. Here comes the sun

_Et oui, déjà le prochain chap!! Personne n'a laissé de comm, sur les news de mon blog, je suis tristounette :( m'enfin, un gros bisous à toutes les lectrices, et un bien baveux à mes revieweuses adorées, y compris les anons!_

_La chanson Here comes the sun est super, ecoutez là!! Au fait, j'ai enfin fait le plan des chapitres de la fic, il y en aura une bonne quinzaine en tout. Ils porteront tous le titre d'une chanson des Beatles, mes Dieux vivants (au moins pour 2 d'entre eux) mis à part le prochain chap!!_

_Bonne lecture, à bientot!!_

* * *

**3. Here comes the sun**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Woish!! J'arrive pas à le croire. Il est neuf heures du matin, nous sommes le mardi 18 octobre, et le soleil inonde Seattle. J'en ferais bien une chanson, tellement ça m'inspire...Au lieu de ça, je chantonne celle que John Lennon a écrite pour moi, quelques années plus tôt...

**_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_**

J'adore cette chanson. Mais j'adore 90 des chansons des Beatles, alors ça n'a rie d'exceptionnel...En général, je préfère quand même celles chantées par Paul. Il est tellement plus beau, aussi, que John. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les rencontrer, tous les deux. John, je lui piquerai ses lunettes, et je les garderais sur le nez toute ma vie. Et Paul, et ben, je le demanderais en mariage. Quand j'ai dit ça à Sirius, l'autre jour, il s'est moqué...Il a arrêté de rire quand je lui ai demandé si il trouvait ça plus mature de baver devant des posters de filles nues.

Samedi midi, je suis partie de l'appartement de Sirius. Par miracle, la compagnie que j'avais appelé avait trouvé des plombiers et des électriciens disponibles le week-end. Ho, bien sur, j'ai du leur donner assez de fric pour qu'ils arrêtent de bosser pendant trois semaines, mais au moins, j'ai pu retrouve mon petit appart'. L'eau chaude, la lumière, la télévision, la cuisine...J'ai retrouvé les plaisirs simples de la vie avec bonheur. Seule chose qui avait changé depuis mon départ: j'avais régulièrement mal au nez. A mon avis, il m'a fêlé le cartilage, ou un truc comme ça...Je lui ai rien dit, parce qu'à tout les coups il allait me mettre ça sur le dos, alors que c'est lui qui m'a frappée...(Houuuu la mauvaise foi, hein??)

En tout cas, au petit jeu des défis, Sirius est moins doué que moi...Ou peut-être qu'il n'ose pas me lancer de défis trop mesquins, je ne sais pas...Depuis trois jours, je lui ai fait manger du beurre avarié, rester sur les rails du métro le plus longtemps possible, voler le vélo d'un enfant, crier je t'aime à un vieux monsieur dans la rue...Alors que moi, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'était de chanter Love me tender devant toute la cantine, de faire du gringue à une femme de ménage, cirer son parquet et bruler un feu rouge...Un jeu d'enfants.

Le téléphone sonne. a cette heure-ci, ça ne peut être que Sirius. Oui, depuis les évènements de ce week-end, on a décidé de se donner nos numéros de téléphone. Si un de nous deux devait retourner chez l'autre en pleine nuit, autant qu'il l'appelle d'abord, ça évitera les mauvaises surprises. Je vais vers le téléphone et le décroche. Une voix rauque crie à mon oreille. Pas de doute possible, c'est bien Sirius.

**Saluuut!**

**Je suis en train de me préparer, je vais être en retard. On se parle dans la voiture, okay?** _C'est vrai, je suis pas super agréabe, le matin. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas._

**J'en ai pour trois secondes**._ Je grogne_. **Est-ce que tu as ouvert la fenêtre?**

**Sirius...**_Il interromp ma plainte._

**Non, non, non! C'est sérieux comme question.**

**Oui, j'ai ouverts ma fenêtre.**

**Fait chaud, hein?**_ Je l'entends ricaner_. **Ca serait pas un temps à aller en sous-vêtements à la fac?**

**Pas ça s'il te plait, Sirius!!**

Trop tard, il a déja raccroché. Quel enfoiré, quand même. J'aurais du y penser avec lui, en voyant le temps. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser il y a une minute: Sirius Black est largement aussi tordu que moi! Mais il croit quand même pas que je vais passer la journée sans habits! Déjà que depuis que j'ai chanté penant le repas, tout le monde me prend pour une espèce de malade mentale...Ca va pas arranger ma réputation, tout ça.

Ca y est, je suis enfin prête. J'ai mis un tee-shirt, un jean et des converses, pour changer. En dessous, un ensemble de sous-vêtements soutien-gorge et shorty en lycra noir, qui ne fasse ni grand-mère ni allumeuse. On ne sait jamais, il va peut-être m'obliger à me déssaper devant tous les étudiants...La honte...Quand j'arrive en bas de chez lui, il n'est pas encore là. J'enlève mon tee-shirt d'Elvis Presley et le balance sur la banquette arrière. Quand il descend de son appartement, et me voit en soutien-gorge, un sourire immense et pervers illumine son visage.

**Alors, prête à affronter les quoi...deux milliers d'étudiants de Seattles et leurs professeurs?**_ Je lui rénds par un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

**Combien de temps**_ Il s'appuie cotre le dossier, réfléchissant._

**Jusqu'à l'amphi si tu enlève tout. Jusqu'à la pause de midi si tu gardes ton pantalon**. _Je soupire._

**Okay pour midi, je gardes mon fute**. _Il éclate de rire, mais je ne le suis pas. Ce défi est humiliant, pas amusant. Enfin, il l'aurait été si ça avait été moi qui l'avais trouvé. Pendant le trajet, je réflechis à une nouvelle torture. Puisqu'il est question de peau et de nudité, moi aussi, je vais m'y mettre._

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Vous verriez la tronche qu'elle fait, c'est hilarant. Il est midi et quart. Elle viens juste de sortir des cours, toujours en soutien-gorge. Elle marche dans le parking du campus, jusqu'à sa voiture. Je la vois y attraper quelque chose, son tee-shirt, et s'en habiller. Je suis assis sur un des bancs de la cours. Quand elle reviens vers moi, elle n'a pas l'air énervée, elle est même souriante. Et ça, c'est mauvais signe, elle doit mijauter quelque chose.

**On mange ensemble?** _C'est elle qui propose, en passant à côté de moi_.

**Si tu veux...**_Mon ton est réticent. On ne mange pratiquement jamais ensemble, et surtout elle ne le propose jamais..._

On marche tous les deux vers la cafétéria. Pas mal de gens nous regarde, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Depuis deux jours, on ne fait que se donner en spectacle, normal qu'il y ait des retombées...Ce matin, entre deux cours, un mec inconnu est venu me voir, et m'a dit "T'en as de la chance de te taper une meuf comme ça, ça doit être une vraie furie, au pieu!". J'ai rétorqué qu'on était amis, et que si il se cassait pas vite fait, il allait devoir ramasser ses dents sur le carrelage.

C'est Cassie qui va chercher à manger. Elle reviens pétillante, deux pizzas sur les bras. Elle s'asseoit en face de moi et se frotte les mains d'impatience. Je ne saurais dire si c'est parce qu'elle a hate de manger ou parce qu'elle a un moyen de torture sur moi...Je me méfies de tout, avec elle.

**T'as un appareil photo, Sirius?**

**Heu...Non...**_J'en ai un, mais je suis sur mes gardes, elle pourrait me pondre un plan foireux...Elle souris et fouille dans son sac._

**Et ben tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave, j'ai le mien. Quand tu m'as appelée ce matin, je m'en suis voulue de pas avoir eu cette idée avant toi. Du coup, j'ai réfléchi au prochain défi. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de presque aussi drôle que ce que tu m'as fait faire.**_ Je soupire, j'aurais du savoir qu'un coup pareil de resterait pas sans conséquences_. **Tu te rappelles de notre petite conversation sur Vanessa Meels?**

Vanessa Meels. 1m70, 60 kilos, mensuration 90-65-90. Cheveux blonds californien, peau halée toute l'année, des tenues à rendre un gay suicidaire...Et surtout, la plus intouchable fille du campus. Elle sort avec Brad Newton. Lui aussi un playboy de la fac. Joueur de foot, surfer, intellectuel, toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Sauf qu'une seule compte pour lui: Vanessa. Ils s'aiment comme c'est pas permis, et sont jaloux comme des poux. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, Cassie continue sa tirade.

**Je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de pousser à bout sa fidélité. Tiens**. _Elle me pose son appareil photo sur la table_. **Cap de m'apporter une photo des seins de Vanessa avant six heures ce soir? **_Je mets mes mains sur mon visage, elle me demande l'impossible._ **Si t'es pas cap, tu peux toujours rentrer en bus**._ Elle a le sourire, mais je sais qu'elle m'en veut pour le soutien-gorge. Je soupire_. **J'ai toujours voulu savoir si ses seins étaient vrais...**

**Cap**. _Je prends l'appareil et me lève de table. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim, et puis si je veux choper les seins de Vanessa, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite!_

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

17H59. J'ai les fesses appuyées contre la tôle froide de ma portière passager. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il lui reste vingt secondes avant que je parte. J'avoues, je lui en veux un peu. Tout le monde m'a regardé comme un extra-terrestre, toute la journée. Je dis pas que d'habitude, je passe inaperçue, avec mon style bizarre et mes cheveux courts...Mais bon, de là à me balader à poil dans le campus, fallait pas abuser. Et puis aujoud'hui, même les profs m'ont regardé de travers. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi rouge que tout à l'heure, quand le prof de droit civique M.Banner m'a demandé si je n'avais pas de problèmes hormonaux.

Encore dix secondes. Et comme par hasard, je le vois cavaler en face de moi. Vu son gigantesque sourire, il a relevé le défis. Et zut, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il merde. Et en plus, il est dans les temps. Enfin, j'ai pas encore vu la photo, rien ne me dit qu'elle convient, ni même qu'il y en a bien une. Enfin, je doute qu'il n'ai pas réussi, vu avec quelle ferveur il cour sur moi. Bizarre, tout à l'heure il avait l'air de comprendre qu'il m'avait gonflé. Ca doit être l'euphorie de la victoire qui le rend si enthousiaste.

Il regarde derrière lui, sûrement pour s'assurer que sa belle ne le suit pas. J'en suis écoeurée, mais tellement curieuse que je me prive de lui faire une réfléxion. Triomphant, il s'avance vers moi, un carré de plastique blanc à la main. L'appareil que je lui ai prêté est un polaroïd. Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre le développement d'une pélicule pour savoir si oui ou non, il avait emporté ce défis. L'arrachant presque de ses mains, je me saisis de la photo. Quand je la retourne, un soupire presque déçu échappe de ma gorge.

**Alors, qui c'est le meilleur?**

Il a réussi. Cet enfoiré a réussi à prendre en photo les seins de la fille la plus inaccesible de cette foutue université de mes deux. Ca prouve que quand il veut, il doit vraiment être très très persuasif...Je secoues ma tête pour en chasser ces idées absurdes, et me reconcentre sur la photo. Vanessa prend elle-même la photo. Un peu décoiffée, le tee-shirt baissé au niveau de la taille, elle fait un clin d'oeil et un sourire coquin à l'objectif.

Je déchire la photo en une dizaine de petits morceaux qui s'envolent. Sirius, qui doit avoir peur que la victime tombe dessus, les rattrape comme il peut. J'ouvre la portière passager et vais m'installer à la place conducteur. Hors de question que je le laisse conduire ce soir! Quand il me rejoint dans la voiture, il me sort le sourire le plus prétentieux que je n'ai jamais vu. Si il croit qu'avec ça je serai de meilleur humeur, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Je l'entends soupirer.

**Tu veux pas arrêter de faire la gueule, maintenant que j'ai remporter mon défis?**

**Comment t'as fait?** _Repondre à une question par une autre, ou l'art d'éluder._

**J'ai un cours avec elle. Je lui ai déjà parlé deux trois fois, mais rien de très poussé. Là, on a fait la discussion un moment. Je lui ai raconté comment ma fiancée du pays de galles m'a laissé tombé pour mon ancien meilleur ami il y a quelques jours.**

**Tu as menti...**

**T'as jamais dit que je devais être honnête. Bref. Je me suis plains qu'elle lui ressemblait trop avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux en amande. Je l'ai embrassé du mieux que je sais le faire, et j'ai demandé pardon. Elle m'a rattrapé pour que je continues (vous faites toujours ça, vous les nanas).**

**Vous avez couché ensemble?**

**Noon...On s'est embrassé et un peu tripoté dans les toilettes pendant une vingtaine de minutes**. _J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire_.** A la fin j'ai dit que j'étais en retard, mais que je voulais pas partir sans un souvenir d'elle. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai dit que j'aurais sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de toucher une aussi belle fille.**

**Rrro le faux-jeton!** _Il ris à son tour._

**Elle voulait me refiler son collier en toc, mais j'ai dit que son copain le reconnaitrait. Alors j'ai sorti l'appareil et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait la plus belle poitrine que j'avais jamais vu. Et elle est tombée dans le panneau, cette pigeonne...**

Nous rions tous les deux. Faut bien que je l'avoues, il s'est débrouillé comme un chef. Mais bon, quand même, je la voyais plus farouche que ça la Vanessa, avec ses airs d'amoureuse transie. Nous continuons notre route pendant quelques minutes, pendant que dans la radio, Paul McCartney me dit que hier, tous ses problèmes semblaient tellement loin. Je soupire.

**Le jour où je vivrais une rupture par ma faute, je chanterai cette chanson pour me faire pardonner**. _Sirius éclate de rire à côté de moi._

**Hé ben! C'est pas avec moi qu'un truc pareil marcherait...Par contre, c'est une bonne idée, à noter quelque part.** _On rit à nouveau._

**Tu sais que je me suis faite porter pale pour toi.** _Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés._

**J'avais complètement oublié que tu travaillais...Pour la peine, viens boire un coup à la maison. On dira qu'on est quitte comme ça.** _Je soupire_.

**Non, non. J'ai déjà squatté chez toi des jours et des nuits. Toi, viens boire un café chez moi. Le café de la paix, okay?**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Première fois que je vais chez Cassie. Dans un immeuble un peu plus vieux que le mien, une rue un peu plus éloignée du centre, avec un hall moins moderne et un carrelage obsolète. L'appartement en lui-même n'est pas laid: tout est blanc du sol au plafond. Les seules notes de couleurs, comme des posters de rock, ont été rajoutés par Cassie à son arrivée. Tout est regroupé en une pièce, à part la minuscule salle d'eau.

Dès qu'on rentre, elle prend ma veste et l'accroche à une sorte de crochet en ferraille dont elle se sert de porte-manteaux. Art contemporain...Elle fait couler un café, et l'odeur embaume vite le studio. En attendant de pouvoir le boire, j'observe la pièce. En regardant les posters de plus près, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y en a pas un sans Paul McCartney. Même sur les posters d'Elvis, des photos de Paul ont été épinglées. Je suis donc enfermée avec une Paulmaniaque. Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos...

**Tu es fan de Paul?**

Elle rougie comme un phare en versant le café. Je la vois prendre du beurre dans le frigo, et décollé quelque chose du frizzer. Elle montre une autre photo du bassiste des Beatles. J'en reste bouche bée. Cette fille est assez obsédée par ce mec pour en accrocher des portraits à l'intérieur de son frizzer!! Elle replace la photo dans le bac à glaçon, puis me propose de m'asseoir à sa table.

**Je fais tout le temps le même rêve. Enfin, très souvent. Je rencontre Paul après un concert, à Jersey Village. En backstage, je lui demande de m'embrasser, et il me demande carrément en mariage. Si un jour, ça se réalisait...Putain, je serais capable d'en chialer**. _Elle rougie encore._

**Il est pas mort, Paul McCartney? **_Elle me donne une claque_ derrière la tête.

**Ce sont des rumeurs, imbécile. Ne prononce plus jamais les mots "mort" et "Paul" dans la même phrase, tu vas porter la malheur!**

Alors que j'allais encore la faire raler avec une réplique débile, le téléphone sonne. Une sonnerie pas très rock'n'roll, mais bon, on a tous la même, on y peut rien. Elle me fait signe qu'elle est désolée, et se rue sur le combiné. Elle l'a choisi en beige. Je trouve que ce modèle est plus fait pour les grands-mères. Et puis je la vois mieux avec un combiné noir, assorti à ses cheveux de gothique...

**Isaac!! Comment ça va?** _Elle parle en français au téléphone. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à cette langue, mais je la trouve magnifique._

Sa conversation avec Isaac dure un bon petit quart d'heure. Pleine de rires, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, et de bien se connaître. Elle revient à la table toute pimpante, les yeux illuminés par une étincelle que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je commence à me poser des questions. Aurait-elle un petit ami? Et si oui, pourquoi lui parle-t-elle en français? Elle répond à ma question sans même que j'ai à la lui poser.

**C'était mon frère Isaac.**

**Tu as un frère?** _Elle se met à rire._

**Non, trois, et tous plus vieux que moi...**_Voilà qui explique pas mal de choses, notamment son côté casse-coue._

**Ils habitent en France?**

**Isaac oui. Michael vit sur Chicago avec sa femme et son fils et Aaron trafique sur Detroit.**

**Comment as-tu appris à parler français?** _Elle souris dans le vent._

**Tu vas encore te moquer de moi, mais c'est quand j'ai entendu Paul McCartney chanter "Michelle". J'ai appris toute seule, et puis je pratique avec Isaac pour ne pas perdre.**

**Paul McCartney régit ta vie, on dirait**. _Elle fronce les sourcils._

**_Cassie, ma belle, sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble, très bien ensemble..._Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai mentalement écrabouiller Michelle pour lui coller mon prénom**. _J'éclate de rire._

Ce petit jeu commence sérieusement à me plaire. Tout comme le sourire de Cassie. Plus je la vois, plus je l'apprecies. Et plus je l'apprecies, plus j'ai envie d'être avec elle. Le problème, c'est que plus je suis avec elle, plus de drôles d'idées me viennent dans la tête. Comme amener notre amitié à devenir autre chose...Et ça, c'est très mauvais signe pour la suite.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

_Traduction: petite chérie, les sourire reviennent sur les visages.  
Petite chérie, on dirait que des ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas été ici.  
Ici arrive le soleil, ici arrive le soleil,  
et je dis que c'est tout bon._


	5. Heartshaped glasses

_Helllooooo!!_

_Et oui,déjà!! Suis forte, hein!! Le tabac et la caféine, y a rien de tel pour carburer au clavier, je vous le dit!!_

_Bon alors, le titre de ce chapitre ne vient pas d'une chanson des Beatles, mais du dernier album de Marilyn Manson. J'aime pas ses chansons en général, mais celle là est bien, et puis le titre colle super bien alors on peut faire un écart XD_

_La boite de nuit qui est citée existe vraiment à Seattle, donc si vous passez par là un jour, vous penserez à moi 3_

_Sur mon blog, une photo de Sirius habillé exactement comme au debut de ce chap, une photo de la voiture de Cassie, les lunettes en forme de coeur de Cassie, et une dedicace à ma LOUDEE que j'adoooooore!!_

_Merci à toutes les lectrices et revieweuses, jvous embrasse foooooooooooort!!_

* * *

**4. Heart-shaped glasses**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Il y a un super club, sur Pine Street: le Baltic Room. Je sais pas si vous connaissez, mais vous voyez sûrement de quel genre de boîte il s'agit. Dans le genre "super dans la tendance", c'est l'endroit incontournable de la ville pour tous les arrivistes. Evidemment, c'est aussi le club où il est le plus difficile de rentrer. L'entrée est excessivement chère, et je ne préfère même pas vous parler du prix des consommations...Certains étudiants de l'université y passent leur samedi soir, mais très peu en fait. Dans cette discothèques, seuls les gens les plus riches et les mieux habillés peuvent entrer. Et puis, sans mentir, ils préfèrent accueillir des grandes blondes péroxidées à forte poitrine que des garçons manqués comme moi...

Bref. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je parle de ça, hein?? Et ben figurez-vous que mon cher co-conducteur (ou devrais-je dire copilote?) de Sirius m'a trouvé un nouveau défis, à la hauteur des précédents. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes: il m'a demandé d'entrer dans cette boîte. Et ben non. Bon si, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je dois entrer dans cette boîte habillée, coiffée et maquillée exactement comme il me le demandera. Et je ne sais pas la tenue qu'il a prévu. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop vulgaire, parce que j'ai pas vraiment le corps pour supporter un ensemble de pom-pom girl (moi, je serais plus la mascotte de l'équipe...).

Samedi, 17h25. On a rendez-vous chez lui dans cinq minutes. Au début, je voulais qu'on se rejoigne chez moi, mais étant donné que je suis la seule de nous à avoir une voiture, c'est à moi de me déplacer. Elle a bon dos, la Volvo. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Je me gare en bas de chez lui, et je le vois à la fenêtre, tout souriant. C'est plutôt mauvais signe...Je monte quand même les escaliers. Pas besoin de toquer, la porte est déjà ouverte quand j'arrive. Je rentre et la referme derrière moi. Sirius est là, appuyé contre le mur.

Ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, mais on voit bien que c'est un effet recherché, et surtout très travaillé. Le contraste entre les mèches noires qui tombent sur son front et sa peau blanche est incroyable. Ses yeux d'un gris scintillant sont fixés sur moi. Son visage est illuminé par un sourire mutin. Il porte un pull à coll en V gris, par dessus une chemise blanche, et un jean foncé. Bras et jambes croisés, sa position (et son physique de playboy) est digne de celle d'un mannequin professionnel. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon coeur de s'emballer.

Ca dure depuis quelques jours...Voire quelques semaines. Je le vois, mon coeur se met à battre la chamade. Je ne me sens pas amoureuse de lui, et pourtant on dirait que mon corps me crie le contraire. De toute façon, je me suis promis de ne rien envisager avec Sirius. Ni une amitié améliorée, ni une nuit de folie, ni une relation durable. J'ai déjà vécu ce genre d'histoire: la fille et le mec sont de bons amis, puis de très bons amis, et puis ils finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux fois en fait. La première, je couchais simplement avec mon meilleur ami. Resultat des courses, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. La seconde fois, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un copain. On a vécu une belle histoire pendant quelques semaines, mais au final, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était simplement faits pour être amis. Honnêtement, c'est plutôt lui qui s'en était rendu compte. Je l'ai très mal vécu, et notre relation n'a plus jamais été la même...

**Salut!** _Je secoues ma tête pour oublier toutes ces salades, et me reconcentre sur mon tortionnaire simplement AMI._

**Prête?** _Il est tellement impatient de voir ma réaction devant son défis qu'il passe au moins dix fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Je fais la moue._

**Déjà??** _Il se met à rire._

**Plus tôt tu verras, plus tôt tu pourras te préparer...**_Je regarde ma montre. Je suis pas sensée partir avant vingt-trois heures..._

**Je préfère attendre. T'as pas faim?** _C'est lui qui fait la moue, maintenant. En fait, j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il a prévu, mais de nous deux, c'est lui qui a le plus hate, et j'ai envie de le faire poireauter un peu..._

Je me mets à la cuisine. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de cuisiner quelque chose de compliqué, alors je fais des pates. Une casserole d'eau bouillante, une poignée de gros sel, et 500 grammes de bonnes spaguettis italiennes. Je fais frire de la viande hachée, avec un peu d'huile d'olive (astuce léguée par mon frère Isaac, apparemment tout le monde fait ça dans le sud de la France). Dans une casserole plus petite, je mélange dun concentré de tomate, la viande hachée, de l'eau et une pincée de basilic. Quand les pates sont cuites, je les égouttes et les verse dans un gros saladier en verre. J'y ajoute la sauce chaude, et encore un filet d'huile d'olive. le fun, je place une feuille de basilic sur le plat.

Pendant ma démonstration de chef, Sirius a mis la table. Je pose le plat au centre, et je sers une portion généreuse dans son assiète. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce (je crois bien qu'il était dans la salle de bains, en attendant), il siffle. Je souris, fière de mon petit exploit. Sirius n'est pas le genre de mec à se faire de la grande cuisine. Ni même de la petite, d'ailleurs. A mon avis, le snack du coin a dû se construire une villa à Miami sur son dos...

**C'est qu'elle serait presque bonne à marier...**_Je lui lance un regard désaprobateur. Effet loupé, ça le fait juste rire._

Nous mangeons en silence. Pour faire la vaisselle, une certaine organisation est faite. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai mangé chez lui, d'ailleurs. Je la e, il essuie et range. Ca a l'air anodin comme ça, mais ça l'est pas du tout, en fait. Si je nettoies, c'est parce que c'est bien connu, les hommes ne sont pas très doués pour ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il reste une tache sur une assiette, ou une trace de rouge à lèvres sur un verre à pied...Lui il essuie, parce que c'est le plus chiant (pas folle, la guêpe!) et il range parce que les placards, je ne les connais pas encore par coeur!!

Bien sur, comme nous sommes deux jeunes adultes très matures, ce lavage de vaisselle ne se termine absolument pas en bataille d'eau, éclaboussage de mousse, bagarre pour de faux ou atres enfantillages...Ce n'est pas chez nous que vous verrez ce genre de choses, vous vous en doutez...Et quand on termine de nettoyer tout le bazar qu'on a mis dans la cuisine, il se met à sautiller partout.

**C'est l'heure, tu dois voir la tenue!** _Je regarde la montre. vingt et une heures quarante. Effectivement, l'heure est venue d'affronter mon châtiment. Je soupire, et lui fait signe qu'il me montre le chemin._

S'approchant sérieusement du septième ciel, il part en trottant dans le couloir. Parfois, je ne comprends pas ce type. Il me fait une révérence en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Je passe devant lui en souriant. Et là, sur le lit, je vois tout à fait l'inverse de ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Moi qui croyais que j'aurais droit à une tenue de...de fille facile, dirrons-nous, je me suis plantée royalement.

Sur le coussin, un serre-tête recouvert de tissus blanc. Juste en dessous, une paire de lunettes en forme de coeur, avec verres teintés noirs et monture rouge. A la place du corps, un foulard blanc, destiné à être noué autour de mon cou. La robe qui vient après est vichy (vous savez, les motifs avec les tout petits carreaux...), blanche et rouge délavé, et elle s'arrête à vue d'oeil au genoux. Au pied du lit, une paire d'escaprins noirs à talons haut, vernis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

**C'est une blague?** _Il hausse les épaules._

**Cap?** _Je lui souris. Comme si une robe de la petite maison dans la prairie pouvait m'arrêter_.

Il me reste peu de temps pour me préparer. Je prends les affaires gracieusement offertes par Sirius, et je vais dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, il regarde le télévision. Je prends une douche. Heureusement que j'ai pris tout le maquillage que j'ai trouvé avant de venir...Pas besoin de maquiller mes yeux, puisque personne ne les verra à travers ces horreurs en forme de coeur...Je mets un peu de fond de teint, pour ne pas briller à la lumière des projecteurs (on a toutes les mêmes astuces, les filles...), et je badigeonne ma bouche de rouge à lèvres rouge, assorti aux lunettes.

Quand à mes cheveux, impossible de les laisser en piques. Par chance, je trouve un sèche-cheveux dans un tiroir de la salle de bain. Je me fais un brushing. Mes cheveux gardent leur volume naturel, mais tombent sur ma nuque et mes oreilles. J'arrive même à garder une mèche, que je place en travers de mon front. Je mets le serre-tête blanc entre ma "frange de côté" et le reste de mes cheveux.

Je sors de la pièce, et hurle le nom de Sirius pour qu'il vienne voir le résultat. Oui, je sais, une fille normale se serait raclée la gorge pour qu'il comprenne le message, mais que voulez-vous...En tout cas ça marche, parce qu'une seconde plus tard, je le vois débouler dans le couloir. Droit comme un I (et comme un con, aussi...), il me reluque de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Dans son regard, je vois quelque chose que je n'avais jamais relevé avant, et qui fait tomber un seaux de plomb dans mon estomac. Une espèce d'attendrissement ou de...d'envie, d'attirance. Je sais pas trop.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Enfin devant le Baltic Room. Garé sur le trottoir d'en face (si j'avais une copine, je me soucierais de cette chance de cocu...), on regarde ensemble la file de petits bourgeois qui attendent de passer une excellente soirée dans le club le plus huppé de Seattle. cou de bol, il ne pleut pas, ce soir. Aucun de nous n'aura à s'inquièter pour sa coiffure...Par contre, le beau temps amène plus de fêtards, et donc une selection plus elitiste à l'entrée. Ma pauvre Cassie, je sais pas comment elle va faire...Sapé comme elle l'est, même les télétubbies la laisseraient devant la porte.

Elle va pour sortir de la voiture, un peu stressée. Je lui tape sur la cuisse, et montre la boîte à gants. Elle l'ouvre et y prend les lunettes, et l'argent de l'entrée. Elle range les billets verts dans son soutien-gorge (Seigneur...Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être un vieu president des USA). Mais c'est quand elle met les lunettes sur son nez, un sourire aux lèvres, que je perds l'équilibre. Déjà tout à l'heure, chez moi, elle était magnifique, mais là, avec ces lunettes sur son visage d'ange, et ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées réhaussées de ce rouge à lèvres...Je lui souris, mais je paris que je fais une tête bizarre...Ca me rappelle une chanson:

_Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl, you should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me high  
Making me low_

Dans la file, je prends soin de me mettre quatre ou cinq personnes derrière elle. D'abord parce que je veux tout voir de son entretien avec le physionomiste, et ensuite, parce que si elle se fait éjecter, je dois pouvoir la raccompagner chez elle (et occasionnellement, me moquer d'elle sur tout le chemin). Devant moi, deux filles. Deux brunes, taille mannequin. Une avec deux gigantesques yeux verts. L'autre une beauté digne de la télévision. Etrangement, je trouve qu'aucune de ces filles n'arrive à la cheville de Cassie, ni sur le plan physique, ni sur le plan du charme.

Ca y est, je vois Cassie parler avec le mec de l'entrée de la boîte. J'approche, poussant les filles qui se mettent à glousser immédiatement (que voulez-vous, le charme anglais...). Quand je suis assez près d'eux pour entendre leur conversation, je me concentre sur Cassie et le videur. Au passage, je souligne que ce type est un cliché à lui tout seul. Grand, baraqué, une tête de bouledogue, les cheveux bien coupés, un costume noir bon marché et l'air d'être dépourvu de cervelle...

**Vous avez vingt et un ans mademoiselle?** _Le type fronce les sourcils, les yeux bloqués sur la robe de Cassie. Elle souris_.

**Enfin, vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi?** _Il fronce encore plus les sourcils. Mauvaise pente. Je souris_. **Remarquez dans cette tenue, ça n'a rien d'étonnant...D'habitude je suis un peu plus sobre**. _Je n'avais jamais entendu Cassie parler comme ça, à mon avis elle se surprend elle-même_. **Je suis la nièce de Mme Harrys, la donatrice de votre soirée du nouvel an**. _Le mec a l'air de réfléchir (je dis bien il a l'air...)._

**Vous étiez à cette soirée?** _Question hors sujet. Il veut du pain ou quoi, lui?_

**Oui.**_ Elle lui fait son plus beau sourire...La chance_. **J'avais une robe noire, et j'étais blonde, à l'époque...Mais je ne me souviens pas de vous**. _C'est elle qui fronce les sourcils maintenant, et lui qui souris._

**Je ne travaillais pas encore ici, en janvier.** _Elle se met à rire, et pose sa main sur son bras. Des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertebrale, mais rien à voir avec du plaisir..._**Passez une bonne soirée mademoiselle.**

Un juron m'échappe. Cette fille est vraiment très forte. Comment elle avait pu s'en sortir aussi facilement? Et moi qui croyait que mon défis était carrément infaisable...Je me déçois moi-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, je la rejoins dans le club. Un peu plus loin que les vestiaires, et déjà un verre dans la main, elle me regarde derrière ses lunettes noires et rouges. Je soupire, et hausse les épaules en signe de défaite. Elle éclate de rire. Je remarque que son verre est déjà à moitié vide.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?**

**Chapeau l'artiste...Ca mérite un verre, non?**

Elle lève le sien, en boit une gorgée et le pose sur la première table qu'elle trouve. Je fais le tour de la salle du regard, et malgré la foule et les effets lumineux, je trouve le bar. J'attrape la main de Cassie (ça serait con de la perdre...) et je l'emmène jusqu'au barman. Là, je commande deux vodka. Elle lache ma main dès que je parle au serveur, et je dois dire que ça m'a un peu vexé. Mais bon, après tout, je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, elle n'est pas obligée de me tenir la main...

**Comment tu savais tous ces trucs sur Mme Harrys et le nouvel an?** _Elle ris encore._

**Bluff...J'habitais même pas à Seattle en Janvier...**_Je soupire. Décidemment, elle vraiment douée. Le barman, qui se la joue un peu trop à mon goût, fait glisser les verres jusqu'à nous_.

**Comment tu as payé ton verre de tout à l'heure?** _Elle me souris. C'est fou comme une si petite bouche peut contenir autant de charme!_

**Un type que j'ai croisé en entrant, d'une soixantaine d'année, m'a dit que ma tenue est le truc le plus chaud et le plus dingue qu'il avait vu depuis Mai 68...Et il a dit que ça valait bien un verre...**

Nous trinquons à notre petit jeu, et buvons cul sec. Emportés par la fièvre du samedi soir, on improvise un défi. En hors-jeu bien sûr (puisqu'on ne s'en souviendra sûrement plus demain...), mais le perdant devra quand même rentrer chez lui pied nus, ce soir. Vous vous en doutez, le but est de boire le plus possible. Des petits verres de vodka, cul sec, jusqu'à ce qu'on en peuve plus. Tout bien réfléchi, ce défi n'est pas tellement plus stupide que les autres, et surtout pas moins drôle. Et puis, ce challenge là au moins, je suis sûr de le remporter...

Au sixième verre, Cassie se lève, titubante, et part vers les toilettes. Je crois déjà avoir gagné la partie, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient, pimpante (mais toujours titubante), et cale le premier verre qui lui tombe sous la main. En le finissant, elle le laisse glisser de ses mains, et je le rattrape de justesse, juste avant qu'il tombe par terre. Le fou rire s'empare de nous, et ne nous lache plus. On continue quand même à boire, de plus en plus lentement. J'ai maintenant besoin d'une bonne dizaine de secondes de pause entre chaque verre.

Et plus on boit, plus on est blanc, plus on est en sueur, plus on a la tête qui tourne, et pourtant, on ne veut pas lacher. J'ai tellement de salive que je dois cracher par terre. Le serveur arrive, et me fait gentiment comprendre que ce n'est pas le genre de boîte où on vient faire ce genre de jeu. Je lui réponds tout aussi gentiment que c'est justement ça, qui est marrant. J'aurais pu ajouter qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y étais, mais ils m'auraient sûrement viré du club, et ça m'aurait fait perdre le défi. En plus, dehors, il faisait un peu trop froid pour marcher pieds nus, à mon goût.

Entre le quinzième et le seizième verre, Cassie tiens à faire un break. Je crie à la faiblesse, mais elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle veut absolument danser, et qu'elle n'en sera plus capable, après. Je la laisse aller danser. Avant de partir, elle enlève ses lunettes, me les mets sur le nez comme elle peut, et me colle un bisou sur chaque joue. Souriant, je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais ses baisers ne me laissent jamais indifférent.

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Je me suis bien éclatée sur la piste. En fait je m'en souviens plus trop, même si c'était il y a cinq minutes. Depuis, Sirius et moi, on s'est remis à la vodka. Si les russes ont fait quelque chose de bien dans leur histoire, c'est bien ça! Enfin, on s'en fou, ça serait du whisky que ça serait pareil. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le défi. Et j'avoue, je l'ai perdu. Arrivée au vingt-troisième verre, je me suis littéralement écroulée sur le bar. Sans les lunettes en forme de coeur, tout le monde peut voir l'état déplorable de mes yeux...

Quand on sort du club, le videur me regarde de travers. Et oui, je t'ai pris pour un con...Faut dire que t'as la tête de l'emploi, mec! En traversant la route, j'enlève mes chaussures. Sirius est mort de rire, de me voir marcher pieds nus sur la route. Oui, je sais, il lui en faut peu. Que voulez-vous, il est anglais...Je me mets instinctivement à la place passager, dans la voiture. Même si Sirius n'est pas vraiment frais, j'ai plus confiance en sa conduite qu'en la mienne, ce soir (si un jour j'apprends que vous lui avez cafté ça...). Sur la route, j'ai une sacrée envie de vomir. Les bonnes pates que j'ai fait il y a quelques heures ne sont plus maintenant qu'une bouillie infecte qui veut absolument sortir de mon estomac...

**Tu pourras conduire de chez moi à chez toi?** _Sirius a arrêté de rire, à mon avis il se fait du soucis. La seule chose qui veut bien sortir de ma gorge est une espèce de longue plainte_...

**Dors chez moi...**_Il a l'air gêné, je crois qu'il se fait des films, alors je rattrape le coup_. **Tu dormiras par terre**. _Il se met à rire_.

On rentre donc chez moi. Sans mentir, j'ai du mal à entrer la clef dans la serrure, et Sirius est accroupie, écroulé de rire devant ma porte. Quand on entre, la puissance de l'éclairage me fait du bien, comme si j'avais été enfermée dans le noir pendant des semaines, et qu'enfin, je revoyais le soleil. Encore un délire parce que je suis torchée, ça...Je vais immédiatement dans le frigo, et en sors un jus de fruit bien frais. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, dès que je bois, j'ai une de ces envies de jus de fruits...

Après que nous ayons fini ma brique de jus à deux, je vais sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, Sirius dit qu'il prépare des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. J'aimerais bien voir la tronche des crêpes franchement. La douche aussi me fait du bien, bien fraiche sur ma peau qui empeste l'alcool, le tabac et la sueur...Je mets tout de suite mes habits dans la machine. Mon pyjama: un tee-shirt de Paul avec un gros coeur, et un short de bain de mon frère, est tellement plus confortable...

**Tu dors?**

Je vois Sirius étalé sur mon clic-clac. Il me meumeume qu'il se repose, et se relève d'un bond. Je m'approche, et convertie le canapé en lit. Le matelas n'est pas très bon, mais j'ai fini par en prendre l'habitude. Pendant que je prépare les draps et taies d'oreillers, Sirius prend une douche. Sans que je le veuille, une image de lui sous la douche vient perturber mon esprit imbibé d'alcool. Sans le vouloir non plus, je me demande s'il a pensé à la même chose quand je me suis douchée...Enfin bref, il faut que je reste concentrée sur les draps. AMIS.

Quand il revient, il est torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, et en caleçon. Si c'est pas de la provocation, je rêve!! Peut-être que c'est un rêve, d'ailleurs...Non, c'en est pas un, on serait pas bourrés comme des coins si c'était vraiment un rêve...J'allume la télé, mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y a rien d'interessant. Quand il regarde mon haut de plus près, Sirius se met à sourire. Rrho, oui, j'aime Paul, c'est mal??

**Si tu veux, on peut dormir ensemble, ça me dérange pas...**_Mais d'où me sort cette phrase?! J'ai même pas pensé avant de parler! Voilà, maintenant on est gêné tous les deux..._

**Heu...Ouais, ce sera mieux que le sol**. _Rires gênés. Et puis il y a eu ce regard. Vous savez, le regard un peu embué du mec bourré, méangé à celui du mec résolu qui peut t'embrasser à tout moment. Je me suis angoissée en une seconde, il faut que je trouve une issue de secours!!_

**Couches avec la doyenne!** _Il fronce les sourcils._

**Quoi?**

**J'ai trouvé ton prochain défi: couches avec la doyenne.**

Il fait une drôle de tête, comme si il était déçu. Okay, c'était pas terrible. En plus, ça me gonfle franchement de me dire qu'il va coucher avec quelqu'un, et par ma faute, en plus! La doyenne de la fac, c'est une vieille femme de soixante ans, encore pas mal conservée pour son âge, qui aime pas mal convoquer les jeunes étudiants musclés dans son bureau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

**Okay, alors couches avec Banner.**

Banner?? Le prof le plus sexy du monde?? (et oui, heureusement pour lui, Paul n'a jamais été prof...) Comment j'allais faire ça alors que les plus jolies filles de l'école n'y sont jamais arrivées?? Il me prend pour Wonderwoman ou quoi? La doyenne, c'est quand même plus facile...

En fait, les deux étaient difficiles. Banner parce qu'il était innaccessible et bourré d'éthique. Et la doyenne parce que ça devait être vachement dur psychologiquement de coucher avec une femme plus vieille que sa mère...

**Okay, je vais l'écrire sur le frigo alors.**

Oui, mieux vaut que je l'écrive, parce que je sais déjà que demain matin, je n'aurais plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée, ni même de vous avoir raconter tout ça...Bon, et maintenant que je suis dans mon lit, avec Sirius pratiquement nu à côté de moi, il faut que je pense fort à quelque chose: AMIS!!


	6. And I love her

_Salut les filles!!_

_Gros bisous à touuuuut le monde, revieweuses comme lectrices, anonymes comme inscrites..._

_Aujourd'hui suis malade (pôôôôôôôôvre moi!!) donc je peux poster un chapitre maintenant (même si apparemment très peu de gens ont eu le temps de lire le précédent. Je sais pas comment je fais pour ecrire vite comme ça,ça me ressemble pas...Cassie et Sirius m'inspirent vachement!!_

_Sur mon blog, je vous mets la vidéo youtube de la chanson And I Love Her, des Beatles, et la traduction des paroles. C'est une de mes chansons préférées, en plus c'est Paul qui chante...Pour me faire plaisir, ecoutez la quand Sirius la chante, ça vaut vraiment le coup (vous n'aurez qu'à vous imaginer que la voix de Sirius est celle de Paul!!)._

* * *

**5. And I love her**

_oOoCassieoOo_

Samedi, 11H33. Il y a une semaine, Sirius et moi nous sommes reveillés dans le même lit. On a mis un petit moment à comprendre, et puis j'ai fini par me souvenir que je ne pouvais pas conduire, la veille au soir. Quand j'ai eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir le frigo, j'ai vu deux phrases écrites au marqueur noir sur mon bac à légumes. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être con quand on est pompette..."Coucher avec la vieille doyenne" et juste en dessous "Coucher avec Banner le Grand". C'est bien ce que je disais, on est vraiment con quand on est bourré...

En discutant autour de nos crêpes (absolument inmangeables, ces crêpes...), Sirius et moi avons décidé de certaines règles pour ces défis. Autant un que l'autre, on aurait bien voulu passer l'éponge dessus, mais un défi lancé doit être mené au bon, sinon, ça veut dire qu'on est pas cap. Et moi, je suis cap de tout. Donc, on a décidé de se laisser une semaine pour remporter ce défi, il fallait bien ça pour y arriver...Et surtout, on ne devait pas en reparler pendant toute cette semaine. En dehors de ça on avait droit d'user de tous les stratagèmes: mensonges, hypocrisie, provocation...Enfin bon.

On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un snack, en ville. J'ai quitté mon travail il y a 5 minutes, et je le reprends dans une heure vingt-cinq. On a donc très peu de temps pour manger et faire le point sur ce défi. Aujourd'ui est le dernier jour où on peut essayer de le remporter, mais on s'est mis d'accord pour le faire avant ce midi. Bien sur pour moi, qui travaille tous les soirs et le samedi complet, le défi est bien plus difficile: je n'ai que mes pauses déjeuner à consacrer à ça, et ça m'empêche plus ou moins de manger. Je me gare dans une petite ruelle à sens unique. Je risque de gêner la circulation, si une voiture un peu trop large passa par là, mais tant pis, j'ai pas de temps à perdre...

Sirius est déjà devant le snack quand j'arrive. Une excellente odeur de hot-dog se répand sur le trottoir, et j'entends mon estomac gargouiller. Je fais un bisou sur la joue de Sirius pour lui dire bonjour. Sa peau est douce, rasée de près, et l'odeur de son parfum, très masculine, me fait tourner la tête. Bon Dieu, mais quand est-ce que je vais comprendre qu'on ne doit être qu'amis?? Après s'être donnés des nouvelles de nos sanstés respectives, je m'accoude au comptoir externe du snack. La grande classe de l'habituée...Je commande un hot-dog moutarde et une portion de frites, alors que Sirius prend un sandwich américain merguez. Je sais pas comment il peut avaler ça, c'est vraiment infecte. Pour manger, on va s'installer sur un banc, le long du trottoir.

Je crois qu'on est tous les deux un peu gêné. C'est vrai, c'est qu'un jeu après tout, on a juste fait ça pour le jeu, pour ne pas perdre la face...Mais quand même, là ça touche un truc un peu trop personnel. J'ai du mal à dire à Sirius "oui, donc j'ai couché avec intel, c'est vraiment un bon coup hein, si t'as une soeur, dis lui qu'il vaut le détour...". Siriusest un excellent ami mais, de là à parler de sexe avec lui, surtout quand on raconte ses histoires personnelles...Enfin, je vais pas faire ma mijaurée...

**Alors, tu l'as fait?** _Je lève les yeux au ciel. Apparemment ça le perturbe moins que moi...Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre._ **La preuve?** _Ha oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'on avait demandé une preuve...Je sors un truc rond de ma poche et le mets dans la main de Sirius._

**C'est quoi?** _Je me mets à rire._

**Le bouton de la braguette de Banner. Il n'a pas tenu le coup.** _Contrairement à ce que je croyais, ça ne le fait pas rire. Ses machoires se contractent, et ses yeux brûlent en fixant le bouton_.

**Comment t'as fait?** _Il tire toujours une tête d'enterrement, mais il veut me faire croire le contraire._

* * *

oOoFlashbackoOo

_Hier, mardi, j'ai été voir Banner pendant la pause déjeuner. Je lui ai dis que j'avais pas mal de retard sur la leçon des personnes morales et juridique. Du coup, il m'a un peu "aidée", et puis il m'a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau aujourd'hui, pour déjeuner ensemble, et revoir cette leçon en même temps. A midi tapantes, comme une vraie petite groupie, je toque à la porte de son bureau. Je me suis habillée exprès pour l'occasion. Sous-vêtements en dentelle noire (je voulais blanc mais ça faisait trop sainte nitouche...), un short style tailleur sur des bas noirs, un débardeur (non, Paul n'est pas dessus, ça va...), une petite veste en cuir. Bon, j'ai quand mêm gardé mes converses, il faut pas non plus que les autres élèves pensent que je suis devenue tarée. Même si ils le pensent déjà, à mon avis..._

_Banner vient m'ouvrir. Il a, au grand maximum, une trentaine d'années. Un peu moins grand que Sirius, et un peu moins musclé, il a tout d'un dandy. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés à la californienne, et son teint hâlé réhausse leur éclat. Il a de beaux yeux vert, très brillants, et surtout très communicatifs. Nous nous sourions tous les deux. Son sourire aurait sa place dans un film de Marlon Brando, croyez moi. Je fonds sur place. En voilà un beau cadeau de la part de Sirius...Banner me fait entrer. Il croit que je ne le vois pas jeter un oeil dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un m'a vu._

_Je ris doucement devant la table de fortune qu'il a préparé. Sur son bureau, il a posé une bouteille d'eau, deux couverts, et des repas à emporter du fast-food du coin. Il me regarde et hausse les épaules, avec l'air "ai fait ce que j'ai pu...". Je fais seblant de trouver ça attendrissant, alors que je trouve ça franchement irrespectueux de servir de la junk food à une fille maigre comme moi. Il doit me prendre pour une anorexique...Peu importe, du moment que je lui donne envie de coucher avec moi..._

_En mangeant, on parle beaucoup. D'abord, il me fait un monologue sur les capacités juridiques. J'en ai strictement rien à cirer, puisqu'en fait, c'est une partie du programme que je connais comme ma poche...Enfin, je le laisse parler, et je ponctues ses phrases (que je trouve forcément génialissimes) de "ho", de "ha", et autres rires de dinde sauvage. Ca a l'air de lui plaire, parce qu'il accompagne tous mes rires. Heureusement, la conversation dévie bientôt sur des sujets plus intéressants...Bon, pas vraiment intéressant, mais toujours plus que le droit civique: la paix, la guerre, le rock, la mort d'Elvis, le mythe de celle de Paul (il voit que je m'enerve, alors il change vite de sujet), puis moi (ça, c'est bon signe, quand un mec veut parler de vous les filles, vous savez ce que ça veut dire!)._

_Enfin, quand nous avons terminé nos "repas", un blanc long et gênant s'installe entre nous. Il faut vite que je trouve quelque chose à dire, avant qu'il ne pense à me mettre dehors. Si il me sort de sn bureau maintenant, c'est tout mon plan qui est foutu en l'air...Parce qu'après ça, à part lui faire des sourires en cours, je vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire comprendre qu'il m'intéresse bien...  
Ca y est, j'ai enfin une idée. Je lui fais à nouveau mon sourire le plus coquin, et je prend mon air de candide petite étudiante même pas majeure. Ca marche à tous les coups, avec les vieux. Enfin les vieux, je m'entends, quoi..._

_**Pas de dessert?**_

_**Heu...Désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête...**Je ris encore, en secouant lentement la tête._

_**Pas grave...On peut toujours en improviser un...**Je ne souris plus. Un sourcil levé, je promène mon doigt sur la lame de mon couteau, sans le lacher du regard._

_**C'est une idée...**Souriant à nouveau, je l'interromps. Autant jouer le truc à fond._

_**Non, une proposition**. Je le vois déglutir difficilement. Ca y est, c'est le moment. Je regarde la plaque dorée, sur son bureau, et un frisson parcourt mon corps quand je découvre son prénom. **Vous avez une femme de ménage, Paul?** Il hoche simplement la tête. Je me lève, et d'un bras, je fais tomber tout ce qui est sur son bureau: notre repas, des papiers, des dossiers, un téléphone, des photos de lui en vacances. Il va pour protester, mais se retient. Il a du réfléchi à l'enjeu, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche._

_Maintenant à genoux sur le bureau, je l'attrape par sa cravate et tire son visage vers moi. Je l'embrasse avec toute la fougue dont je suis capable, et je me dis que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais pouvoir crier "Paul!". Je souris, heureusement que Sirius ne m'entend pas penser des trucs pareils._

oOoFin du FlashbackoOo

* * *

**Je croyais que c'était impossible de coucher avec ce prof...**_Il a vraiment l'air déçu. Il comptait sûrement sur ma défaite._

**Rien n'est impossible. Allez, dis-le maintenant**. _Il me regarde, et souris_.

**_Le football américain est un sport bien meilleur que le football anglais_**. _Je lève les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Voilà quel était l'enjeu pour lui._

**Bon, et toi, tu as réussi?**_ Il souris de toutes ses dents, maintenant. Je reconnais bien là mon Sirius. Enfin, Sirius quoi..._

**Bien sûr que j'ai réussi...Je suis passé la voir après les cours, j'ai pleuré sur tous mes problèmes de famille, et puis elle m'a gentiment consolé. Elle n'attendait que ça, à mon avis, vu comme elle s'est jetée sur moi**.

Bon, ok, c'était qu'une vieille, mais ça me gonflait franchement de l'imaginer en train de se jeter sur lui et puis c'etait beurk, quand même...Pour me prouver son exploit, il me tend des faux-cils, sur lesquels on peut encore voir des traces de maquillage. Je balance ça immédiatement, c'est dégoutant. Et puis je soupire.

**Sirius, tu es dix fois plus beau, sexy, intelligent et drôle que Paul McCartney**. _Je croise les bras, et décide de faire du boudin._

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Cassie n'a plus voulu me parler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, à cause de ce gage. Comme si dire que je suis meilleur que Paul McCartney allait changer le monde. Enfin, j'ai quand même fini par m'excuser. C'est vrai, j'aurais pas dû lui demander de dire ça, ça lui tient vraiment à coeur, la suprématie de Paul. On a quand même eu le temps de se reparler un peu avant qu'elle ne doive repartir au travail. Comme je n'ai plus vraiment de sous (j'ai plus ou moins tout claqué en alcool, au Baltic Room...), Cassie me propose de conduire sa voiture pour rentrer chez moi. En échange, je dois l'amener au travail, et revenir la chercher à 18 heures. Une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

C'est donc devant chez moi que je gare la Volvo, après avoir fait le détour par le disquaire où bosse Cassie. Au départ, je comptais aller faire un tour en ville avec des potes de la fac, boire un coup dans un pub et parler un peu du dernier devoir de droit international, qui me pose légèrement problème. L'avantage d'avoir des amis à la fac, c'est qu'il y en aura toujours des plus intelligents ou plus passionés que toi, et que ceux là peuvent t'aider.

Enfin, de toute façon, l'envie de sortir m'est passée. Et sans mentir, Cassie y est pour quelque chose. Déjà, ce défi qu'elle m'avait lancé, de coucher avec la doyenne, ne m'avait pas du tout plu. Franchement, coucher avec cette vieille, je m'en fous pas mal, mais c'est qu'elle l'ai proposé qui me vexe. Même si ça a l'air idiot, je m'étais dit que peut-être, je lui plaisais comme elle me plait. Mais apparemment, non. Une fille à qui un garçon plait ne lui impose pas de faire l'amour à une sexagénaire nymphomane...Enfin, pas dans ma vision des choses.

Moi, je n'ai proposé Banner que parce qu'il lui fallait un défi à la hauteur du mien...Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de la mettre dans le lit d'un autre. Pas que je veuilles la mettre dans mon lit, hein...Ho et puis si, voilà, j'ai envie de coucher avec elle, comme ça c'est dit. Ses grands yeux bleus qui me regardent avec malice, ses cheveux noirs qui jouent avec le vent, sa bouche magnifique qui m'offre les sourires les plus avenants, et les moues les plus attendrissantes...Ce petit corps de femme qui a à peine ce qu'il faut où il faut...Et ce charme, ce halo de bonheur qu'elle transporte partout avec elle...

Vous savez ce qui me blesse le plus dans cette histoire? C'est que moi, espèce d'abruti congénital, par espoir qu'elle ne le fasse pas non plus, je n'avais pas couché avec Mme Matthews, la doyenne. Dans ses appartements, je lui avais bien fait mon numéro de garçon malheureux et malchanceux, mais c'est dans sa salle de bains que j'ai volé les faux-cils usagés, je ne les avais pas arraché de ses yeux. Je croyais que Cassie ferait pareil, qu'en tant que fille, sa morale ne lui pemettrait pas de coucher avec le premier prof qu'ell voit, sous pretexte qu'un mec bourré le lui a ordonné...

Et ben si. Je viens de découvrir que pour Cassie, rien n'est plus important que le jeu. Elle n'a aucune limite dans le jeu, aucune foi, aucune éthique, aucune morale et aucun remord. La seule chose qui compte quand elle joue, c'est de gagner. Être plus forte que moi, aller plus loin...Heureusement, elle a moins de souvenirs que moi de notre soirée en boîte de nuit, parce que je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre, même si la cause était physiologique.

Arrivé chez moi, je déprime un peu. Dans ces cas-là, il n'y a pas trente six mille trucs à faire: normalement mon premier réflexe est de passer une nuit bien mouvementée avec une inconnue. Mais là honnêtement, le sexe, c'est bien la dernière chose qui me fait envie...Ensuite, appeler son meilleur pote. C'aurait été avec joie, mais à l'heure où on est en angletterre, James travaille, et avec Remus en plus. Quant à Peter, je l'adore, mais de là à lui détailler mes peines de coeur...Reste la troisième possibilité: jouer de la musique.

J'ai appris à jouer de la guitare quand j'avais dix ans. Au début, on pouvait vraiment pas dire que j'étais un virtuose! Mais au fil des années, avec l'entrainement et en exerçant mon oreille, je me suis quand même bien amélioré...Maintenant je peux jouer pas mal de musique en étant presque sur de ne pas faire d'erreur. J'aime la sèche autant que l'électrique. Je possède les deux, de toute fçon. Mon dernier instrument est une basse. Je ne préfère pas dire à Cassie que j'en ai une parce qu'elle m'obligerait à jouer toutes les partitions de McCartney en boucle...Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi doué à la basse qu'à la guitare...

Dans un placard de ma chambre, trois grandes housses noires sont posées les unes contre les autres. J'en choisi une, mais pas au hasard. Je choisi la moins bruyante, et celle avec laquelle il sera le plus facile de jouer les mélodies les plus tristes que je connais. Ma sèche. Une beauté miel et noire dont je prends le plus grand soin. Depuis le jour où je l'ai acheté, dans la Music Shop de Londres, plus personne à part moi n'a posé la main dessus. Même James n'a pas le droit de la toucher. Alors que moi, je me fait une joie de prendre sa place à la batterie, une fois de temps en temps.

On nous avait souvent dit, à l'époque du collège, qu'on pourrait former un très bon groupe, en professionel. Nous, on jouait pour le fun, devant ceux de l'internat, quand les entrées étaient trop surveillées pour qu'on puisse passer nos samedis soirs dehors...C'est vrai qu'on se débrouillait pas mal, pour des minots de seize ans. Surtout qu'aucun de nous trois n'avait pris de cours de musique!

James à la batterie, Remus à la basse et au chant, et moi à la guitare. On ne faisait patiquement que des reprises, et le reste ne volait pas bien haut...Mais enfin, on s'amusait, et on séduisait les filles grâce à ça. A cette époque, c'était les deux seules choses qui comptaient, pour nous...Je soupire, un peu nostalgique, et vérifie que ma guitare est bien accordée. Je m'installe sur mon canapé, le dos penché sur les accords que je vais commencer à jouer. Quelle chanson déjà?

En pensant à la musique, la seule image qui me vient immédiatement dans la tete est une de Cassie, qui me fait un monologue sur la voix mélodieuse de Paul McCartney. Pour la peine, je vais lui voler une chanson, à Paul. Bon, j'ai peut-être pas sa voix, son talent de musicien et son tableau de chasse...Mais je dois pas en être très loin, je pense...(Mouais...)

**_I give her my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_**

**_She gives me ev'rything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her_**

**_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_**

**_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_**

**_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_**

C'est en chantant cette chanson que je réalise. Peu importe Vanessa Meels, Paul McCartney, Monsieur Banner et la doyenne...Je me fous de tout ça. Parce qu'en fait, c'est à moi même que je dois m'en prendre. Je n'ai rien compris depuis le départ. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec Cassie...J'ai des sentiments pour elle.


	7. You have to hide your love away

_Re-re-coucou de la journée XD!!_

_Merci aux reveiweuses les plus rapides, et à toutes les lectrices. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi ou comment j'écris si vite, allez faire un tour sur ma homepage, vous comprendrez!!_

_Le titre de ce chapitre est un chanson des Beatles, comme d'hab'. Pas une de mes préférées, et en plus elle n'est pas très importante pour la lecture, c'est simplement que le titre collait bien héhé!!_

_Bonne lecture, et à bientot!!_

* * *

**6. You have to hide your love away**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de défis cette semaine. Depuis mardi soir, je suis enfermée chez moi, avec le moins de lumière possible. La télé est éteinte depuis ces trois jours, le téléphone serait débranché si je pouvais vivre une journée complète sans nouvelle de mes frères. D'ailleurs, je n'ai de nouvelles de personne à part d'Isaac, Michael et Sirius. Même mon père ne m'a pas appelé. Je le ferais bien mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller chercher le calepin, dans le tiroir de la cuisine.

Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'ai chopé la grippe. Et pour ne pas changer, c'est de la faute de Sirius. On a eu une première neige très précoce, même pour Seattle. Pas une grosses épaisseur, et elle n'a pas tenu bien longtemps, mais tout de même, pendant quelques heures, la ville était blanche! Du coup, ça a été matière à lancer pas mal de défis. Bataille de boule de neige, dégustation de flocon, le plus bel ange de neige...Que des trucs de gamins, pour la plupart. Je sais pas si vous connaissez le Step Lake of Seattle. C'est un lac immense, réputée pour être un des plus froids des Etats-Unis, mais qui ne gèle jamais, allez savoir pourquoi...

Pour vous donnez une petite idée de la température de l'eau, les gens refusent de s'y baigner au mois d'Aout, en pleine été. Donc imaginez ce qu'ils en pensent au mois de Novembre, alors que la neige tombe! Les bords du lac, entièrement blancs, n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune marque de pas. A la base, on voulait juste profiter du lac, de la vue. Sirius avait eu cette idée, j'aurais du me méfier.

C'était la tombée de la nuit. Si je n'avais pas déjà décidé que Sirius et moi serions simplement AMIS (désolée mais j'ai besoin de me le répéter souvent...), j'aurais dit qu'on avait passé une soirée très romantique. Bon, c'est vrai, on avait mangé sur le pouce et 90 pourcent de notre conversation tournait autour de mon addiction à Paul McCartney...Mais je portais sa veste, lui mon écharpe, on était collé l'un à l'autre. Sous sa polaire, j'entendais son coeur battre un peu trop vite, et sa respiration hésiter. Je ne savais pas quelles idées il avait dans la tête, mais il en avait...

C'est quand il a prononcé mon prénom que j'ai tiqué. Ma tête toujours appuyée sur son épaule, ni lui ni moi ne pouvions voir le visage de l'autre. Et pourtant, j'aurais pu décrire précisément chacun de ses traits. Il y avait trop de tendresse, trop de gentillesse, trop de secret contenu dans sa façon suppliante de m'appeler. Il allait forcément dire quelque chose de mal. Et j'ai paniqué, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, j'ai utilisé ma première pensée pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

Quand on est une fille, on repère facilement quand un mec commence à tomber sous son charme. Des fois, c'est utile, et des fois, c'est carrément la merde. Je préfèrerais mille fois ne pas me douter que Sirius ne me voit pas complètement comme une amie. Mais dans cette voix, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui faire comprendre? Lui expliquer que je ne peux pas? Pire, que je ne veux pas? Je voudrais qu'il sache, qu'il connaisse les mauvaises expériences que j'ai déjà eu, et que maintenant, on est trop amis pour devenir plus.

Pour me défendre, et le couper dans son élan de prince charmant, je lui ai proposé de me lancer un défi. Vous savez, sur ce ton joyeux qui me va si bien. En plus, en mec pur et dur, Sirius ne pouvait pas entendre le malaise dans ma voix. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'en plus de l'attirance physique, je commençais à sentir que moi aussi, je m'entichais de Sirius.

Lui, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre. C'était mieux comme ça, remarquez. Il a réfléchi quelques secondes, et j'ai senti que sa respiration se détendait. Tout à l'heure, il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, j'y avais échappé de peu! Bref. En un temps record, il m'a trouvé un défi à la hauteur de mes espoirs, c'est à dire assez stupide et difficile pour nous occuper un bon moment. Vous devez déjà vous doutez de quoi il s'agit. Je devais aller dans le lac toute habillée. A tous les idiots qui pensent "Bah comme ça t'auras moins froid qu'en sous-vêtements, déjà!", je leurs réponds "Reflechissez, bande de nazes!", parce que si on plonge habillé dans de l'eau glacée, qu'est-ce qu'on met pour avoir chaud, en en sortant?

J'ai quand même fait ce qu'il me demandait. J'ai demandé si je pouvais juste enlever mon pull à l'effigie d'Elvis pour ne pas l'abîmer, mais Sirius a refusé. Un marché est un marché, qu'il a dit. J'espèrais tout bas qu'il s'entraine bien pour son prochain challenge, parce qu'à part un pull des Beatles, rien ne valait plus à mes yeux qu'un pull Elvis. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que si Elvis n'avait pas chanté, le groupe des Beatles ne se serait jamais formé, et ça, c'est inconcevable! Heureusement, l'eau douce ne fait pas trop de mal aux habits, je remerciais Dieu de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'aller au port!

Quand je me suis enfoncée dans l'eau, je tremblais. Mes dents claquaient, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire de petits cris de poule chaque fois que l'eau montait un peu plus sur mon corps. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée au ventre, je me suis dit que rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver pour cette soirée. J'ai regretté d'avoir pensé ça quand l'eau est montée jusqu'à ma poitrine. Et quand je mis enfin la tête sous l'eau, j'avais l'impression que toutes mes extremités étaient en train de s'endormir, en vue d'une congélation prochaine.

Sirius, qui s'était mis debout sur la rive, essayait de me voir sous l'eau. Il devait sûrement s'inquièter de ne pas me voir remonter à la surface. Il s'est rassis en vitesse quand je suis sortie de l'eau gelée. Je n'en pouvait plus, pourtant je trouvais encore la force de lui montrer mon meilleur sourire. Il s'est un peu moqué de moi parce que mon mascara avait coulé, mais je m'en fichais. Je savais qu'il ne s'attachait pas à ça, et puis de toute façon, le but n'était pas de lui plaire, au contraire...

En tout cas, voilà où j'en suis, à cause de lui. J'ai une grosse grippe, des tonnes de médicaments à prendre, et l'impossibilité complète de sortir de chez moi, voire de mon lit. Sirius, qui culpabilise beaucoup de m'avoir fait tomber malade, s'est auto-lancé un défi: s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement guérrie. En attendait, comme je dois rester chez moi, c'est lui qui a la voiture. Sans ça, ça lui compliquerait trop les choses pour aller à l'université. D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui me fait les courses, qui va remplacer mes boîtes de médicaments vides, et qui passe ses soirées aec moi pour que je ne reste pas trop seule.

Je regarde ma montre. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En plus, cette maladie va me faire perdre pas mal d'argent: je ne peux plus aller travailler. Comme par hasard, maintenant que ma cagnotte commençait à se remplir, et que je n'avais plus trop de soucis à me faire pour payer le loyer, il faut qu'il m'arrive une tuile comme ça...Bon okay, je l'aai peut-être cherché, mais en Norvège, il prennent tous des bains de neige et ils ne se coltinent pas la grippe pendant un mois! Je fais vachement honneur à mes origines suédoises, là!! Alors que je suis en pleine discussion mentale avec moi-même, le téléphone sonne. Je lève le bras et le décroche faiblement. J'espère que ce n'est pas Sirius qui a eu un problème sur la route...

**Allo?** _J'ai la voix complètement cassée, et les mots finissent parfois dans des aigus absurdes..._

**Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?** _Je vous présente mon père, plus connu sous le nom de PM, Paranoïac-Man, le célèbre super-trouillard._

**Je vais bien...**_Je l'entends grogner_

**Ne me mens pas, ton frère m'a dit que tu étais malade, et puis cette voix, ça te ressemble pas...**_Je soupir. Michael est vraiment le roi des traitres, et dire que je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire à notre père..._

**J'ai juste la grippe, Papa. Il a neigé, je suis sortie faire une bataille et...Je crois que de la neige est restée sous mes vêtements, j'ai attrapé froid.** _Il grogne encore._

**Bon...Tu te soignes?** _Je lève les yeux a ciel.Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas, parce qu'il déteste quand je fais ça. Pour lui, c'est le comble du manque de respect. Alors que pour moi, c'est juste un tic, m'enfin..._

**Oui, je suis allée au docteur et...**

**Chez le docteur!**

**Uh-uh...Et donc il m'a donné des médocs, ça marche bien, j'ai déjà plus de fièvre**. _Houuu la vilaine fifille qui ment à son papa. J'entends la clef tourner dans la serrure. C'est Sirius qui rentre. Pour éviter d'avoir à me lever pour autre chose que prendre ma douche, je lui a filé mes clefs du studio._

**Bon, très bien, et la voiture?** _Sirius, qui entre dans le salon, me fait un adorable sourire, et un signe de la main. Il pose un énorme sac decourses sur le plan de travail, et commence à ranger les produits dans les placards et le frigo. A trop le regarder, j'ai perdu le fil de ma conversation avec le paternel._

**Heu...Quoi??** _Il souffle dans le combiné...Insupportable._

**Je te demandais comment allait la voiture!!** _Pas la peine de hurler, ça va..._

**Elle va bien, j'ai eu aucun problème avec, depuis la rentrée**. _Demander des nouvelles d'une voiture, y a vraiment que les hommes pour penser à ça!_ **Et toi, comment ça va?**

**Ca va ça va, moi c'est comme d'habitude...Mais toi, les problèmes d'eau dans ton appartement, ça s'est arrangé?**

**Oui oui, Papa, tout va bien. Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser, Sirius vient d'arriver...**

**Sirius? Il y a un homme chez toi?** _Aïe, je fais la grimace. J'ai tellement perdu l'habitude d'être chaperonnée que je ne me souviens plus des règles familiales. Faut que je trouve un truc, vite! Sirius me regarde avec un drôle d'air, mais j'ai pas le temps de m'en inquieter._

**Nooon...**_Je dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie..._**C'est le chien de la voisine qui gratte à la porte...**_Sirius me lance un regard de tueur, auquel je réponds par un haussement d'épaules impuissant_. **Il faut que je le nourrisse pendant qu'elle part en vacances...**

**Haaa très bien. Bon et ben si tu as à faire, je te laisse. Ca serait bien que tu essayes de passer à la maison, un de ces week-ends, par exemple**. _Je lève encore les yeux au ciel, il croit que je croule sur l'or ou quoi?_

**Je te le promets, 'Pa. J'te fais un gros bisous. Je t'aime**. _Et je raccroche._

D'avoir parlé, j'ai la gorge en feu, et l'impression que l'arrière de ma tête pèse une douzaine de kilos. Sirius vient sur le lit et me fait un bisou sur la tête, puis il frotte mes cheveux comme un abruti. Je proteste, parce que ce genre d'imbécilité, c'est pas vraiment le top quand on a de la fièvre. Enfin, je lui pardonne, parce que je vois sur la gazinière qu'il est en train de me préparer de quoi manger. En plus, j'ai une faim de loup. Le seul problème, quand t'as faim et que t'es grippé, c'est que t'arrive pas très bien à manger, un peu comme si t'avais des pièges à loup dans le gosier.

**Le chien de la voisine??** _Il me regarde, incrédule. Je souris._

**Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?** _Oui, ça fait un peu réplique d'une gamine de six ans, mais j'm'en fous, j'suis malade...Ca le fait juste sourire, de toute façon._

**Pas du gastronomique, comme d'habitude. Steak hachés, haricots verts et en dessert, profitéroles**. _Beurk, aime pas les haricots verts. Mais bon, les profitéroles, ça rattrape le coup._

**T'es as pas marre d'écouter tout le temps la même musique?**

Je tends l'oreille, et m'aperçois que la chanson Lady Madonna tourne en boucle depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mes oreilles sont tellement habituées à cette musique que je ne l'entends même plus, au même titre qu'on ne sent pas l'oxygène qu'on respire. Sirius l'éteint et met la télé, à la place. Il y a un film d'Hitchcock. Je n'aime pas vraiment ces films, surtout quand Grace Kelly joue dedant, on dira que ce n'est pas mon actrice préférée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je peux enfin manger mon steak. Il est cuit exactement comme je l'aime, et même les haricots ne sont pas si mauvais. Plus je regarde Sirius, ses beaux yeux gris rivés sur la télévision, plus je me dis que je dois certainement louper quelque chose. J'ai eu des mauvaises expériences, c'est vrai. Mais après tout, ça n'a plus rien à voir, Sirius et moi sommes attirés l'un par l'autre depuis notre rencontre. Et puis je suis plus mature, maintenant. Et Sirius est un Européen, il n'a pas le même caractère que les Texans que j'ai connu avant...

Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse, parce que pour ce genre de choses (contrairement à tout le reste), je ne suis pas spontanée. J'ai besoin de peser le pour et le contre, et comme jusqu'à maintenant le contre a toujours été plus lourd, c'est pas encore gagnée. Mais après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien...Je fais un grand sourire (qui je l'espère efface les traits malades de mon visage) à Sirius, et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Il est minuit. Le film avec la belle Grace Kelly est terminé, et le suivant, une idiotie sur les extraterrestres, aussi. Je me lève le plus doucement possible, en soutenant la tête de Cassie de ma main. Je la laisse reposer sur son coussin, et je sors des draps pour aller éteindre la télé. Je vérifie de bien avoir éteins le gaz. Dans le placard, je prends un bol en céramique bleu, où est écrit "Cassie" avec plein de petites étoiles noires autour. Ca me fait sourire. Dans le bol, je verse une quantité suffisante de céréales, ses préférées. Je mets ça sur un plateau, avec une cuillère, un ramequin de sucre en poudre et une petite bouteille de lait (il ne fait pas assez chaud dans l'appartement pour qu'il ai le temps de virer en une nuit). Comme ça, quand elle se réveillera demain matin, elle aura déjà de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Sans mentir, il y a un sacré bordel, là-dedans! Des bouteilles, vides ou pleines, éparpillées de partout. La fenêtre restée fermée empêche la buée de s'évacuer...Enfin, je range tout. Je jete les produits vides, je range bien ceux qui sont pleins. Je mets sur la tablette de la cabine de douche ceux dont elle se sert en ce moment (je les reconnais à l'odeur...). Je mets sont parfum juste à côté du robinet, à côté du savon à la rose qu'elle utilise toujours pour ses mains. Je lui sors une fleur de douche et une serviette de bain propre pour demain matin, et surtout je n'oublies pas de remettre le tapis de sortie de douche à sa place.

Je me sens vraiment responsable de la grippe de Cassie. Objectivement, c'est pas catastrophique, bien sur. Mais quand on regarde tout ce que ça a comme conséquences...Elle rate des cours importants à la fac, et pas mal de cours qu'on ne suit pas ensemble et où je ne peux pas la faire rattraper. Elle manque aussi pas mal d'heures de boulot, et là, c'est de l'argent qu'elle perd. Heureusement, mes parents m'ont envoyé un peu d'argent ce début de semaine, et je peux nous faire vivre tous les deux avec ça, et payer l'essence aussi...J'espère juste qu'elle pourra payer son loyer, et ses factures...

Je retourne dans le salon. Sur la petite table, je prends une de mes feuilles de cours, que je déchire en deux. Je prends un stylo bic bleu, et sur un des deux morceaux de papier (le vierge, c'est quand même moins con...) j'écris un mot, pour que Cassie le voit demain matin, quand elle se réveillera. J'aime bien qu'on me fasse ce genre de chose, alors j'imagine que c'est pareil pour les autres...De ma plus belle écriture (donc un charabia à peine compéhensible, et qui s'apparente plus à des hiéroglyphes que de l'anglais), j'écris

_"Cassie,  
il est minuit, je m'en vais.  
Je t'ai laissé de quoi déjeuner,  
et je t'ai préparé la salle de bain.  
Tes médicament sont sur le plateau, à côté du verre d'eau,  
n'oublies pas de les prendre!  
Je viens cet après-midi vers 17H00,  
appelle moi si tu as besoin.  
Bises.  
Sirius"_

J'avais pas osé le "bisous" complet. Mieux vaut s'en tenir à la version la plus amicale du terme. Je pose le mot sur le plateau, là où elle ne peut pas le louper. Avant de partir, je m'atarde un peu sur son visage d'ange. C'est vrai, elle est belle, elle a du charme, elle est drôle, elle est intelligente, elle est sincère et avenante...Mais je suis adulte, et il faut que je vois les choses en face, au lieu de me mettre de la poudre aux yeux en permanence. Elle n'est pas du tout attirée par moi. Je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux la moindre étincelle pour la trahir, elle ne rougie jamais, ne se ronge pas ses ongles, ne tripote pas excessivement ses cheveux, et ne me touche pas le bras.

Je soupire. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, mon pote. Elle ne me voit même pas comme un petit-ami potentiel. Quand j'entends la façon dont elle parle à ses grands-frères au téléphone, j'ai l'impression d'écouter une de nos discussions. Elle me voit comme ça, en fait: un grand frère. Ce n'est pas si mal, en fait. Au moins je suis sur de la garder, de ne pas me faire briser le coeur aussi...Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, mais après tout: qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'adresse un grand sourire à son visage endormi, et je quitte l'appartement sans faire de bruit.


	8. Love me do

_Saaaaalut!_

_Alors quoi de neuf??_

_Merci aux revieweuses, aux lectrices et aux Beatles, pour leurs chansons qui me remplissent d'inspiration!!_

_La chanson Love me do est simplement magnifique, écoutez là même si elle n'est pas très utile dans le chapitre...Elle est disponible sur ma homepage._

_Disclaimer: la scène du baiser appartient au film français "Jeux d'enfants"._

* * *

**7. Love me do**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est tellement compliquée? Vous n'avez jamais pensé à monter au ciel un instant, aller y trouver Dieu, et lui dire ce que vous pensez réellement de son système entre quatre yeux? Parce que moi, j'y pense tout le temps...Non, je mens, disons plutôt que j'y pense souvent. Dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas, en fait. Et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule, comme quand on demande pourquoi on ne peut pas remonter le temps, simplement pour rattraper nos erreurs. On se fou bien de bousiller la vie de dix personnes à l'autre bout du monde si c'est pour rattraper un petit ami perdu, hein? On est tous pareils, au fond.

Moi, si j'avais inventé l'humain, je l'aurais fait comme ça: physiquement, les traits tous très semblables les uns aux autres, avec seulement des différences dans la couleur des yeux, et des cheveux...Je les aurais fait beaucoup moins intelligents, et beaucoup plus instinctifs. Je pense que de cette façon, il y aurait eu moins de guerre, de répression et donc, moins de rebellion...Ensuite, j'aurais éliminé toute notion de gêne, de principe, de moeurs et de morale. Quitte à ce que les gens se promènent nus, au moins il se promèneraient libres. Et pour finir, je supprimerais la hierarchie des peuples. Les gens vivraient avec leurs familles, et il y aurait un chef dans chaque famille. Les clans pourraient s'associer entre eux mais jamais fusionner, sinon on crée une nation, et on est reparti pour l'évolution. Quant aux technologies, je n'en laisserai que très peu: juste de quoi ecouter de la musique et prendre des photos, ça me suffirait.

Je ne le précise pas plus haut, mais si Dieu me laissait véritablement carte blanche sur la création de l'espèce, j'ajouterai encore quelque chose. J'allais dire un détail, mais c'en est pas vraiment un. Je voudrais que feu la mère dePaul McCartney, au lieu d'avoir un fils, accouche de jumeaux parfaits. Et que, comme par hasard, l'un d'eux (pitié, faites que ce soit l'original!!) déménage de son Liverpool natal pour aller (comme de par hasard) dans la région pluvieuse mais accueillante de Seattle. Là il étudierait le droit, et rencontrerait une charmante jeune fille qui travaille dans un disquaire de coin de rue. Tombant sous son charme dès le premier regard, il l'invite à boire un verre, il lui chante la chanson "Yesteday", parce qu'il sait d'instinct que c'est celle qu'elle préfère...Ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment dans la soirée, se marient le lendemain matin, avec pour temoin John Lennon et Ringo Starr, qui chante "Here comes the sun" pour fêter ça...Ils partent en lune de miel dans un sous-marin jaune...Et ont une dizaine de magnifique enfants, d'où la chanson "Lady Madonna".

Non, je délire. Paul est un beau, un doux et un quelque fois torride rêve de groupie, mais il n'est surtout QUE un rêve. De quoi je me plains, alors qu'il y a un mec presque parfait qui n'attend que moi! C'est vrai, après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit que Sirius avait vraiment toutes les qualités que je cherche chez un homme. Tant pis si je suis en train de tendre l'autre joue...Je prends le risque. Disons pour ma défense que je me lance un défi: transformer cette amitié en amour, sans tout gâcher.

Je commence à peine à aller mieux. Je tousse encore, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai plus de fièvre, et je ne suis plus contagieuse. Je peux donc dès auourd'hui retourner sur les bancs de l'école et les comptoirs du travail. Mes patrons vont être contents, j'imagine, ils ont du économiser pas mal, ce mois-ci. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, et puis avec tout ce que Sirius a pris à ses frais cette semaine, je n'ai pas tellement perdu d'argent...Il faudra que je pense à lui rendre tous ces sous dès que je le pourrai, d'ailleurs.

Une écharpe nouée autour de mon cou, mon sac libertad en bandoulière, je pars en voiture pour chercher Sirius. Ca fait du bien de conduire à nouveau. Chaque fois que je passe une vitesse, c'est l'extase. Tous ces jours passés sans voir ma beauté noire étaient une véritable torture! Par contre, je dois bien avouer que je suis fière de Sirius. Elle est propre, avec pas une rayure de plus que lorsque je la lui ai confié, les vitres sont intacts...Je peux vraiment lui faire confiance, à ce mec...Je klaxonne en bas de chez lui, et il arrive d'un pas trainant. Dans son regard, quelque chose a changé. Je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça...Il a beau sourire, rire, chanter avec moi...Il a l'air blasé, nostalgique, mélancolique...J'arrive pas trop bien à cerner le problème...

Pourtant, au niveau comportement, il n'a rien changé. Il est le même Sirius aujourd'hui que celui qu'il était hier, il y a trois jours, trois semaines, ou même le jour de la rentrée, quand il avait arraché mon affiche du panneau de liège où il me l'avait d'abord accroché. Quelle drôle de rencontre, et quelle drôle de relation. C'est la première fois que je vis une amitié comme celle-là, où chacun veut être le chef, le plus fort...Sirius a les moyens d'être le plus fort de nous deux, mais moi, j'en ai la volonté. Si on jouait à se faire mal, je gagnerais sûrement...

**J'ai bien envie d'aller voir le film qui vient de sortir, celui avec Jane Fonda, tu sais...**_Je réfléchi une seconde._

**Mmm...California hotel, un truc comme ça...On pourrait aller le voir ensemble, si tu veux?** _Je tente le coup du multiple battement de cils, mais il me répond comme à un pote de foot._

**Ouais s'tu veux...J'suis libre ce soir...**_Je ravale ma fierté de pin-up et hoche la tête en évitant de justesse un gamin qui traverse la route._

**Heu...okay.**

Et on ne se dit plus un mot pendant le trajet. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal, ou en tout cas, pas volontairement...Je ne fais que penser à ça, en cours. Je me repasse toutes nos conversations, juste pour essayer de trouver le truc de travers que j'aurais pu dire. Mais je ne vois rien de tel. Bon, il faut préciser que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, et que parfois on peut blesser les gens par des paroles qui nous semblent anodines, alors qu'elles sont très graves pour eux.

Et puis attendez. Je ne suis pas le centre du monde, non plus! Sa vie ne tourne pas complètement autours de moi! Peut-être qu'il a eu des soucis avec ses parents...Qu'ils lui ont coupé les vivres par exemple, ou qu'ils lui ont annoncé la mort de quelqu'un de sa famille. Sirius dit qu'il n'est pas attaché à eux, mais la mort d'un proche peut nous faire réaliser pas mal de choses...Ou alors, peut-être que le malaise vient de ses amis. Ceux qu'il avait en Angleterre. Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de Sirius, ou qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de graver à l'un d'eux...

Et moi, comme une petite égoïste que je suis, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? qu'est-ce jai dit de mal? et blablabla...Des fois, je me déçois vachement. Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture, il attendait sûrement qu'en amie digne de ce nom, je lui demande ce qui n'allait pas. Mais nooon, pensez-vous, je lui ai juste demandé s'il voulait qu'on aille voir un film ensemble. Super, la copine...

Résultat des courses, à midi, il ne vient pas manger avec moi. Depuis quelques temps, on avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble. Aujourd'hui apparemment, il préfére la compagnie de l'équipe de baseball de la fac à la mienne. Tant pis. J'ai d'autres amis, moi aussi. Bon, ce n'est pas la même chose, mais ils sont de bons substituts. Une fille de mon cours d'histoire du droit me demande si je veux manger avec elle, j'accepte.

Billy Ducey. Une fille un peu plus vieille que moi, à première vue. Elle est surtout bien plus grande. Du haut de mon 1mpresque50, j'ai l'impression de discuter avec une géante. Elle a de beaux cheveux bruns, arrangés en boucles disciplinées jusqu'à ses omoplates. Une peau magnifiquement hâlée, une bouche apétissante, et de grands yeux chocolats...Sans oublier son corps, tellement plus féminin. Parfois, je me dis que je vois plus Sirius avec une fille comme elle plutôt qu'avec moi...

**Le cours de ce matin était horrible...**_Voilà comment une jolie française engage une conversation..._

**Je suis d'accord. Heureusement que celui de cet après-midi est léger, j'en peux plus**. _Elle me souris._

**Tu dois surtout avoir hate de ramener le beau Sirius chez lui.** _Pitié, faîtes que je ne rougisse pas, faîtes que je ne rougisse pas!!_

**Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagine, Bill, mais Sirius est mon pote, c'est tout...**_Elle se met à rire, discrètement._

**Bien sur...**_Je reste silencieuse, mais lui offre un regard de tueuse..._**Bon, disons que vous soyez juste amis. Si je devais donner à un conseil à une fille qui serait, éventuellement, éprise de Sirius, tu sais ce que je lui dirais?** _Je secoues la tête, exaspérée_. **Je lui dirais de se bouger le train, parce qu'en bon Don Juan de la fac, Sirius ne va pas attendre cette fille pendant six mois...**

Billy m'énerve. Elle est un peu trop perspicace, et un peu trop intelligente, aujourd'hui. Pas qu'elle le soit pas les autres jours, mais d'habitude elle ne me fait pas profiter de ses grandes théories. Avec le regard que je lui lance, elle comprend qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter là (ça y est, je sais faire des regards désagréables !!). D'un autre côté, je suis bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle a raison sur plusieurs points.

Premièrement, je suis bien "éprise" de Sirius. Je défis n'importe quel fille qui le voit matin et soir et se lie d'amitié avec lui de ne pas en tomber amoureuse! Deuxièmement, j'ai effectivement hâte que cette journée se termine pour aller au cinéma avec Sirius, et voir ce que cette soirée peut nous apporter. Et troisièmement, je devrais vraiment me bouger le cul. Sirius peut avoir n'importe quelle fille du bahut simplement en claquant des doigts (même Vanessa Meels!), alors il n'a aucune raison de passer des mois à m'attendre, moi, Cassie Burke. Je redoute déjà le jour où il me dira "_Non Cassie, on peut pas se voir aujourd'hui, j'emmène ma copine faire du shopping!"_ Beurk!

Je continues de penser à Sirius et ses problèmes comportementaux (en y ajoutant les conseils récents de Billy Ducey). Du coup, je n'ai absolument rien compris de mon cours. Tant pis, je suivrai mieux demain, et puis après toutes les heures de cours que j'ai raté pendant ma grippe, je ne suis plus à une leçon près, si? Donc, c'est pratiquement sans savoir de quoi le cours parlait que je quitte l'amphithéatre où j'ai du rester assise pendant trois heures. Sirius m'attend, comme souvent, accudé au toit de la Volvo. Je lui souris, et il me répond franchement.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas bon signe. Dans la voiture, je chante une de ces nouvelles chansons disco (qui sont infectes, si vous voulez mon avis) qui n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête. Il ne m'accompagne pas, mais éclate de rire à chacune de mes nombreuses fausses notes. Ce trajet, sans vrai discussion, est identique aux autres. Et pourtant, ça ne me rassure pas. Ces derniers temps, Sirius avait changé de comportement, et de regard sur moi, comme si il avait eu une révéation. Et là, c'est comme si on avait remonté le temps, et qu'il était redevenu celui que j'ai rencontré en Septembre.

Je le laisse en bas de chez lui. On a rendez vous à 23H00 ici même, pour aller au cinéma. En attendant, je vais faire mes quatre heures de travail quotidiennes. Comme presque tous les jours, il n'y a pas grand monde dans le magasin. Seul l'autre vendeur discute un peu avec moi, pendant que la boutique est vide. C'est un grand fan d'Elvis et des Rolling Stones. Nos échanges oraux sont en fait des guerres froides à répétition, où on étale les capacités de nos groupes préférés respectifs, et où on essaie de prouver par A+B que notre favoris est le plus proche du talent du King. Nous étions en pleine bataille verbale quand notre patron est entrée dans le magasin, à 22H19.

**Fermez le magasin, les jeunes. Et Harry, les Beatles sont meilleurs que les Stones.**

Sans me retenir, je pousse un cri de joie ridicule, et je lève les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Ca rattrape ce que Sirius m'avait obligée de dire sur Paul, devant le snack. Et puis là au moins, c'est la vérité vraie. Je vais vers l'entrée du magasin, et je baisse assez la grille pour être la seule humaine à pouvoir sortir du magasin sans me baisser. Je descends aux vestiaires et y prends mon sac en bandoulière et ma veste (j'ai repris la rouge, la pluie est menaçante...tant pis si elle ne plait pas à certains ma belle veste de vinyle). Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, et je pars en courant vers ma voiture. Je n'ai rendez-vous que dans quarante minutes, mais je compte bien me changer et me remaquiller avant d'aller au ciné avec Sirius.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Vous voulez savoir un truc? Ce film était absolument bidon. Et la séance, aussi. On n'était pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes dans la salle, dont deux couples qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'embrasser langoureusement tout le long du film, et une bande de gamins pas plus mature que les maraudeurs ne l'étaient à leur âge. Je m'ennuyais ferme. Du coup, juste avant la fin du film, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir tellement c'était nul, je suis allé chercher du pop-corn, comme Cassie l'avait réclamé.

Quand je suis revenu, j'en avais déjà mangé quelques uns. Normal, il y avait de nombreuses marches à monter entre l'accueil et la salle de notre film, et le creux dans mon estomac était de plus en plus grand, et bruyant. Et c'est en machant un de ces petits grains de maïs soufflé, recouvert de caramel et de beurre, que m'est venu l'idée de lancer un défi à Cassie. Avec un peu de chance, ça mettrait un peu de piquant dans cette soirée plutôt chiante à mourir.

Après m'être assis bruyamment sur mon fauteuil je lui tend le paquet de pop-corn. Mais, quand elle tente de mettre un pop-corn dans sa bouche, je lui assène une claque sur l'avant-bras. Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais fu, et puis je pense qu'elle a compris. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle attendait impatiemment que je lui donne matière à s'amuser pour ce soir. Et voilà, comment on réduit une amitié à ce qu'elle est: une amitié pure et dure. Si elle ne voulait que ça, c'était ce que je voulais aussi...Et puis je n'en étais pas moins heureux.

Le défi que je lui proposais était de renversé complètement notre pot de pop-corn sur la tête de la fille juste devant nous. Une blonde d'une trentaine d'années, qui prenait le cinéma pour un baisodrome. A son âge, elle ne pouvait donc pas se payer une chambre d'hôtel? Enfin bref, je guettait le moindre signe de faiblesse ou d'apréhension sur le visage de Cassie. Un visage amicale, qui ne demandait rien de plus, et auquel je n'imposerai rien de plus. Elle a finalement souris et chuchoté qu'elle était cap. Elle est cap de tout, je crois. Sauf de boire plus que moi mais ça, elle ne le sait pas.

Elle agrippe le bord du pot en carton d'une seule main, et respire un bon coup. La fille est accompagnée par son fiancé, ce qui implique que si on veut terminer cette soirée avec une machoire complète, il va falloir courire vite. Je me lève déjà à moitié, mais je suis du côté de Cassie le plus loin de la sortie. Au cas où elle n'aille pas assez vite ou foire carrément son coup, ce serait à moi de la défendre. Elle se lève à son tour, le buste déjà tourné de façon à partir le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Heureusement, la porte de sortie de secours est déjà ouverte, ça nous fera un barrage de moins sur notre route.

Avec un petit cri d'excitation puérile, elle verse le pop-corn, et donc le beurre fondu au fond du pot, sur les magnifiques cheveux d'or de notre pauvre voisine. Celle-ci, quand elle sent le liquide tiède couler sur sa figure trop maquillée, et les petits grains de sucre collé à son cuir chevelu, se met à crier des insultes. L'homme qui l'accompagne était heureusement bien concentré sur le film, à ce moment-là. Mais dès que la fille s'est mise à crier, il a cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre la situation.

Quand il s'élance à notre poursuite, on est déjà presque en bas des escaliers du cinema. J'ouvre la porte pour Cassie, et la referme avant qu'il n'arrive. Quelques secondes plus tard, en pleine rue, je me retourne. Il est toujours courant et hurlant derrière nous, mais on a une vingtaine de mètres d'avance sur cette espèce de gros porc. Sans être insultant, ce mec me faisait vraiment penser à un cochon...Enfin bref. On ne pourra pas courir comme ça pendant des heures.

En attrapant sa manche, je tire Cassie dans une petite allée sombre que le poursuiveur ne trouvera pas. Aucun lampadaire avant un petit jardin, situé plus haut. J'y monte, et demande à Cassie de me suivre. Quand on arrive en haut, les mains sur les genoux, tous les deux épuisés, on en ri encore. Deux vrais gamins de vingt ans, qui ne font rien d'autre que s'amuser, sans prendre aucune responsabilité et aucun engagement. Voilà comment je nous vois en cet instant.

Avec un petit rire, on entend l'homme qui nous poursuivait, qui continue à courir, alors qu'ils ne nous trouvera plus. Je soupire, et vois qu'elle me regarde. Bizarrement, mon coeur ne s'emballe pas, quand ses yeux croisent les miens. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle, je le sens, je le sais. Mais à mon avis, à force de me répéter qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais rien pour moi et qu'elle allait me faire mourir si elle suivait le même rythme en amour qu'en amitié, j'ai du arrêter complètement de me faire des illusions.

**C'est à moi de lancer le défi, non?**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et j'attends que le ciel me tombe dessus. Elle ne souris pas, ça veut peut-être dire que je n'ai pas trop à craindre. Elle s'approche de moi, et elle me fixe de ses immenses prunelles bleues. Je déglutis difficilement, elle m'hypnotise du regard.

**Embrasse-moi.** _Elle laisse passer une seconde, histoire que mon cerveau, dans un état second, puisse déchiffrer sa phrase._ **Cap?** _A mon tour, je laisse passer une seconde. Est-ce que je vais la laisser jouer avec mes sentiments? Faire des paris sur des valeurs que j'aimerais vraies?_

**Cap!**

Comme elle, je veux être cap de tout. Mon visage descend le plus rapidement possible sur le sien, trop rapidement pour que je puisse voir l'expression de son visage, et mes lèvres se collent aux siennes. Je ne me laisse pas le temps de savoir si elles sont douces, je me suis déjà séparé d'elle. Elle souris, défiante, et monte sur une table de pique-nique, au milieu du jardin que nous squattons.

**J'ai dis embrasse-moi.**

Okay, donc elle veut vraiment voir de quoi je suis capable, pas simplement que je l'embrasse. En quelques pas, je la rejoins, et je monte moi aussi sur la table. Ma main passe derrière ses reins fragiles, rejointe par son double. Elle reste immobile, les bras le long du corps, attendant que je gagne mon défi. Une nouvelle fois, je l'embrasse, plus lentement. Je vois ses grands yeux se fermer quand je suis trop près d'elle et que mon visage lui devient trouble. Mes lèvres, à nouveau pressées contre les siennes, bougent lentement, au rythme d'une musique que j'invente au fur et à mesure.

J'écarte mes lèvres, et, docile, elle fait pareil. Ma langue passe la barrière de sa bouche, et je vais explorer un terrain inconnu. Je sens ensuite sa langue sur la mienne, qui la caresse, la réchauffe, la chatouille...Je sens son haleine et la mienne, sa salive et la miennes, qui ne font plus qu'un. Je l'entends me dire de la serrer, et je m'exécute. L'étau de me bras se fait plus étouffant autours d'elle, et je sens qu'elle aime ça, qu'elle sent que le défi est rempli. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrête pas là.

**Aime-moi...**_La bouche à peine décollée de la sienne, le souffle court, ses mains agrippées au miennes. Je souris, profitant de cet instant qui pour elle, ne signifie rien, mais qui pour moi est une sorte de dernière chance._

**Cap!** _Alors que je vais pour reprendre le travail là où nous nous étions arrêtés, elle me repousse._

**Attends. C'est un jeu pour toi là?** _J'hausse les épaules._

**Non, un défi. C'est toi qui l'a lancé...**_Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, c'est la vérité après tout_.

**Ben si je l'ai lancé t'as pas su l'rattraper au vol. Pauvre tache!**

J'en reste bouche bée. Je la vois tourner les talons et partirent sans moi, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Alors elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour moi? Elle aussi attendait plus qu'une amitié depuis le départ? Elle aussi avait passé de longues nuits à réfléchir à la façon dont elle pourrait me faire comprendre ses sentiments? Honnêtement j'ai du mal à y croire. Si elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi elle se conduisait comme ça? Pourquoi avait-elle instauré une relation frère-soeur entre nous? Pourquoi évitait-elle chaque fois que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre quelque chose?

Tout ça n'est pas logique. Assis à l'arrêt de bus, je regarde la grande pendule. Deux heures et demi du matin. Je n'ai pas cherché à rattraper Cassie. Elle m'a déçu. Pire, elle m'a blessé. Parce qu'elle ne pense qu'à jouer, et que maintenant, elle commence à jouer avec mes sentiments...Peut-être que demain, j'aurais changé d'avis, mais ce soir, je suis plein de rancoeur à son égard. Et je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer avec elle...


	9. You're going to lose that girl

**Coucou!!**

Voilà le nouveau chap!! Je fais un énorme bisous à toutes celles qui font l'effort de lire cette fic, et de reviewer en prime!! Un calin tout spécial à **Melhope**, une lectrice de toujours qui vient de faire son grand retour dans mes reviews! smack!!

**Reponse à la reveiweuse anonyme Jeux d'enfants?:** D'abord, merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter. Un conseil, pour la prochaine fois que tu revieweras une fic. Lis les notes d'auteur et vas voir les homepages avant de raconter n'importe quoi. Ma fic n'est pas un plagiat de quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien dit que je prenais la scène du baiser à ce film, parce que j'adore cette scène. En aucun cas ma fic n'a la même histoire que ce film, et si tu avais attendu quelques chapitres avant d'aller crier au vol, tu le saurais. Bref, **pas besoin de laisser de review à l'avenir**, je m'en passerai.

Encore un chapitre un peu **triste**. Il y en aura pas mal d'autres je crois. J'ai laissé quelques indications sur la suite des évènements en homepage!!**Enjoy**!!

* * *

**8. You're going to lose that girl.**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, mon état d'esprit n'a changé en rien depuis hier soir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais tout ce qu'elle m'a amené, ce sont des raisons de plus d'en vouloir à Cassie. Tout seul, dans le lit minable de mon appartement minable, dans cette ville minable et ce pays minable, en train de vivre cette vie de minable que mes parents m'avaient promis il y de cela des années.

Peut-être que finalement, ils n'ont pas tort. Peut-être qu'ils sont les seuls à me voir réellement comme je suis. Si tout le monde a l'impression que je suis le mec le plus entouré et le plus heureux du monde, c'est parce qu'ils n'y regardent pas de plus près. Au premier abord, je suis celui, depuis toujours, qui a toujours une bande d'amis autour de lui, un cercle de gars qui veulent entrer dans sa bande, et une ribambelle de filles qui font le queue devant sa chambre. Je ne nies pas qu'en surface, c'est agréable, mais est-ce à ça que je vais résumer toute ma vie?

Être la coqueluche d'un collège, d'un lycée ou d'une fac, c'est très bien, mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il en reste dix ans plus tard? Rien. Les gars qui à qui on servait d'exemple sont devenus cadres ou chef d'entreprise, les filles avec qui on couchait sont de bonnes mères de famille, et dans le monde des adultes, notre côte de popularité ne compte pas pour deux clous. En fait, si j'analyse bien toute ma vie, je ne vois que cinq personnes auxquelles je tiens vraiment, et qui tiennent à moi en échange. James Potter. Lily Evans. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrow. Et Cassie Burke, que j'ai perdu hier soir.

Quand aux amours, ça ne va pas vraiment mieux. J'ai tenu la main d'une fille pour la première fois à 4 ans. J'ai donné mon premier baiser à 8 ans. J'ai appris à appronfondir mes baisers à 13 ans. J'ai couché avec une fille à 14 ans et demi. Et d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, ont suivi. Souvent, elles couchaient avec moi simplement parce que j'avais une réputation de dieu du sexe. Parfois, elles se sentaient amoureuses de moi. Et la seule chose que j'ai fait, tout au long de ma carrière de Don Juan, est de les remballer, dès que j'en avais fini avec elles.

En fait, la seule et unique fille pour laquelle je croyais avoir de vrais sentiments, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. Elle avait tout ce que je voulais, et je croyais avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, elle a tout gaché. Elle s'est amusé à me faire voir monts et merveilles, à me faire les yeux doux et des sourires coquins, puis à me faire comprendre que nous n'étions qu'amis. Et puis ce foutu jeu qui avait fini par tout foutre en l'air entre nous...

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, ni de facile à aimer. J'ai un sale caractère, et la facheuse habitude de penser que la terre a mon nombril pour épicentre. Moi aussi, j'ai souvent profité des filles, j'ai joué avec leurs sentiments, je leur ai fait voir le beau miroir aux alouettes pour obtenir ce que je voulais d'elles...Mais dans le cas de Cassie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre quel était son but, dans cette histoire. Elle m'a pris pour un con, elle a jouer au chat et à la souris, okay. Mais finalement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en a retiré? Elle n'aura eu qu'un baiser sans grande profondeur...

**Mec, tu te souviens de Cassie, la fille dont je t'ai parlé?**

Sans réfléchir à l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être à Londres, j'ai appelé mon meilleur ami de toujours: James Potter. Une des très rares personnes à connaître ma vie par coeur. La seule et unique personne à m'avoir accueilli quand j'étais à la rue. Les rares larmes que j'ai versé dans ma vie, c'est lui qui les a séché, ou accompagné. Les nombreux fous rires que j'ai pris entre 11 et 19 ans, c'est avec lui que je les ai partager. Alors après tout ça, il est bien normal que ce soit à lui que je confies ma première peine de coeur...

**Oui, c'est la fille qui te plait bien mais qui est un peu tarée...**

James a la voix empatée du réveil. Mon coeur se ressere quand il parle de la folie douce de Cassie. Je me souviens que je lui racontais nos paris et nos covoiturages tout attendri. Maintenant, ce ne sont que des souvenirs douloureux. Je viens de découvrir qu'on peut gâcher une amitié et un peut-être-amour en une seule nuit. Voire en une seule minutes, si on y regarde bien.

Je raconte à James comment elle s'est moqué de moi. Sa façon de jongler entre un comportement aguicheur et amical...Et puis moi, qui essayais de me donner une ligne de conduite malgré ça, et d'agir le plus justement possible. Je lui raconte bien sur l'épisode d'hier soir. Je m'énerve un peu quand je lui explique comment elle m'a crié dessus alors que j'avais simplement remporté le défi qu'elle m'avait donné.

**Je sais pas trop lequel de vous deux a le plus tort.**

Mon James a changé. Ca doit être sa Lily rouquine qui lui a ramolli le cerveau. Si je lui avais raconté cette histoire trois ans plus tôt, il aurait tout de suite donné des tas de noms d'oiseau à Cassie, il m'aurait dit d'aller recouvrir la porte de son appartement de papier toilette et d'écrire "allumeuse" sur son front. Je soupire. A dix-neuf ans, je suis déjà nostalgique de mon adolescence...Pendant ce temps, James s'explique.

**Je suis d'accord avec toi sur certains points. Elle n'aurait pas dû changer d'avis en permanence sur le genre de relation qu'elle voulait avec toi. Et puis, pour hier soir, tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle ne jouait plus, alors qu'elle venait de te lancer un défi.**

Il laisse passer quelques secondes. Il ne parle plus, je ne parle pas. Ni soupir, ni grognement, ni sanglot, ni cri de joie. Je ne dis rien, mais je suis rassurée qu'il trouve que j'ai quand même raison sur certains points, dans cette histoire. Maintenant, j'étais curieux d'apprendre ce en quoi Cassie était meilleur que moi. Enfin, là où elle avait raison, quoi...

**D'un autre côté, elle ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès. Peut-être qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait vivre avec toi. Peut-être qu'hier soir, elle a eu une sorte de révélation. Elle a du prendre son courage à deux mains, se lancer, et quand elle a compris que tu prenais ça pour un jeu, elle s'est sentie blessée. Les femmes sont compliquées, tu sais.**

**C'est Lily qui te souffle tes réponses ou quoi?**

C'est vrai, son discours ressemble plus à celui d'une future mariée qu'à celui de mon meilleur pote. Si même lui était du côté de cette folle de Cassie, je ne voyais plus vers qui me tourner (mon intuition me disait que Remus serait aussi de l'avis de James, et question coeur, pour demander à Peter, on repassera...). D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Rien ne m'empêchait de croire que ses théories sur les états d'esprit de Cassie d'hier soir étaient vraies. J'entends James ricaner à ma réplique dans le combiné.

**Je dis ça pour toi, mec. Tu vas finir par perdre cette fille, si tu attends trop...**

Je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. Cassie, aussi gentille puisse-t-elle être en dehors du jeu, n'auras pas la patience de m'attendre cent ans. Elle doit être blessée autant que moi. Peut-être que finalement, c'est à moi d'aller la voir? A moi d'aller lui expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas su sortir du jeu, pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ses sentiments? A moi de lui dire que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, même si c'est ce que j'ai fait?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il est presque dix heures. Je commence les cours dans un peu plus d'une heure, mais il faut déjà que je parte de chez moi. Je ne crois pas que Cassie passera me prendre, aujourd'hui, alors j'ai prévu de payer le ticket de métro. Ca me chagrine, je commençais à m'attacher à ce quotidien plein de surprises, mais bon...Peut-être est-ce encore un signe qui m'apprend qu'il faut que je me mette à grandir...

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Je suis dans la Volvo, en bas de chez Sirius. Je viens juste de m'y arrêter. Je regarde les volets de son appartement, et ils sont tous fermés. Bizarre, normalement, il ne les ferme que quand il sort ou qu'il dort encore. J'attends quelques minutes, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être en retard. Je klaxonne une dernière fois avant de partir. Une vieille dame sort d'une baie vitrée, un étage au dessus de chez Sirius. En robe de chambre jaune à fleurs, elle me regarde en plissant les yeux, sûrement douloureux sans ses lunettes à triples fonds.

**Je l'ai entendu partir il y a une demi-heure, vous savez!**

Elle me crie ça de là haut, et ça m'attire le regard de quelques passants. Encore une vieille un peu bizarre. Commet est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis la fille qui vient chercher Sirius? Et est-ce qu'elle guette chacun matin l'heure à laquelle il part pour être si bien mise au courant? Elle me lance un regard désolé avant de disparaitre derrière ses rideaux. Non mais je rêve! Il lui a raconté notre petit soucis d'hier soir ou quoi? Sans perdre une seconde, je démarre et pars vers ma fac.

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je me rappelais d'être rentrée seule, et très tard. Je me rappelais aussi de ce film immonde que Sirius avait voulu qu'on aille voir, des pop-corns que j'avais du verser sur la tête de la fille blonde, et de la course-poursuite que nous avions finalement remporté contre son fiancé.

Ce n'est que quand j'ai senti les larmes séchées sur mes joues rouges que j'ai compris. Sirius et moi, c'était fini. Faute à qui? A cet abruti d'anglais bien sur! Comme une idiote, j'avais passé plusieurs secondes à caresser mes lèvres d'un doigt, en essayant de me rappeler de la sensation de son baiser. Ca avait été un bon baiser, je m'en souviens. Mais ce qui s'était passé après, c'était tout simplement un des pires moments de ma vie sociale.

Jusque là, j'avais pris le jeu trop à coeur. Et puis parfois, je m'en servais pour empêcher ma relation avec Sirius de dérapper, comme quand je lui ai demandé de se taper la doyenne de la fac...Et depuis pas mal de temps, je voyais ces regards de cocker, cette façon de me regarder par reflet, quand on passait devant des miroirs, ses baisers dans mes cheveux, sa façon de s'occuper de moi...Et quand enfin, je décide de lui laisser sa chance, d'oublier mon passé amoureux pour tenter l'impossible avec lui, il me remballe comme une vieille chaussette.

Il lui aurait suffit de réfléchir une seconde pour ne pas tout faire tomber à l'eau. Si il m'avait bien écoutée, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on était toujours dans le jeu. Je lui avait bien lancé un défi en lui demandant de m'embrasser...Mais est-ce que vous m'avez entendue dire "cap?" quand je lui ai dit de m'aimer? Non! Parce que je ne jouais plus, parce que je voulais juste qu'il m'aime, parce que moi j'aurais pu l'aimer!

Mais pour lui, il devait être complètement inconcevale que je propose de l'amour sans que ce soit pour jouer. Après tout, qui est-ce que je suis pour exiger qu'il m'aime? Dans sa tête, je suis Cassie, une fille un peu garçonne, et un peu conne, qui va à la fac avec lui. Une fille sympa, un peu délurée, avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié. Je pourrais presque en être la petite soeur qu'il n'a jamais eu, tiens!

En repensant à tout ça, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je les ravale en fermant mes paupières, garée sur le parking de l'université. Le parking, et plus loin le parc, sont bondés. Apparemment, tous les étudiants ont décidé de commencer à midi, aujourd'hui. Je tire le frein à main et sors de la Volvo. Je distingue plusieurs personnes que je connais, sur le campus. Il y a Billy, le mec blond avec qui elle sort depuis quelques semaines, une petite brune de ma classe qui s'appelle Joann, et une autre, avec de longs cheveux bouclés et l'air aussi sympa qu'un piège à loup. Une fille de l'est, il me semble, elle ne parle pas beaucoup.

Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule, je ferme la voiture à clefs, et je pars vers la grande porte de l'université. Sur le chemin, je presse le pas. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne, et surtout pas à Billy, qui va forcément vouloir déblatérer tout plein de conneries sur le merveilleux avenir qu'on a, Sirius et moi. D'aileurs lui non plus, je ne le vois pas. Je rentre dans le couloir sombre, et un courant d'air glacé me frappe en plein visage.

Je remonte le col de ma veste de daim noir, et je me mets à monter les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, là où se déroulera mon premier cours. Après une cinquantaine d'épuisantes marches de marbre, j'arrive enfin dans le bon couloir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas droit à un ascenseur, nous? C'est réservé à l'élite? Les étudiants de Yale, ou d'Harvard? Je me rebelle contre le sytème en cherchant la bonne porte, et je ne vois pas la silhouette que je croise.

Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras. Je sens une grande main, puissante mais à la force modérée, encercler mon biceps rachitique. Je me retourne immédiatement, et fixe mon regard sur celui qui vient de me toucher. Un regard gris qui semble un peu éteint. Un regard que je connais rieur, et qui a l'air maintenant peu enclin au jeu et aux blagues...Quand je vois les traits fins, la barbe de trois jours, les cheveux noirs en bataille et la chemise de Don Juan, je reconnais Sirius Black.

**Cassie!** _Je dégage mon bras avec force, il ne résiste pas._

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius?** _Mon ton est sec._

**Je voulais te dire que pour hier soir, je n'avais pas compris, je ne pensais pas que pour toi...**_Je l'interromps. Je sens mes yeux me bruler et après ce qu'il m'a fait, il est hors de question que je me laisse pleurer devant lui._

**J'en veux pas de tes explications, ni de tes excuses, t'entends?** _Je vais pleurer, ça y est. Ca pique sous mes paupières, et m vue se trouble. Et encore une fois, je fais la même erreur, j'agis avant de penser._ **J'ai un nouveau défi pour toi, Sirius: on ne s'adresse pas la parole pendant un mois. Cap?**

Il ne s'attend pas à ça. Et moi non plus. Encore une fois je me laisse emporter, je dis des choses sans les penser, et je me mets dans la merde. Maintenant que le défi est lancé, je ne peux plus reculer. C'est le jeu. A lui de dire s'il est cap ou pas. Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de nos paris, j'espère du fond du coeur qu'il se mette à pleurer et m'avoue qu'il n'est pas cap.

**Est-ce qu'on continuera le covoiturage?**

**J'ai toujours besoin de partager les frais.** _Dis-moi que t'es pas cap...S'il te plait...Je t'en supplie sois pas cap..._

**Cap.**

Et voilà, c'est fait. Pendant un mois, je n'entendrai plus la voix forte et masculine de Sirius s'adresser à moi. Je devrai supporter de le voir, de le voir avec moi, de le voir avec d'autres, sans jamais pouvoir lui parler, et sans qu'il puisse jamais me parler. Je regarde ma montre. 30 jours à partir de maintenant. Ca ne va pas être dur, à mon avis. A voir le egard que je lui lance, et la colère avec laquelle il y répond, aucun de nous deux n'a envie de se faire la conversation.

J'hoche la tête, maintenant muette comme une carpe. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là. jusqu'à être cap de ne plus me parler. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il serait cap de m'oublier, de passer à autre chose? J'espère que non et pourtant, à mon avis, à la fin de ce mois plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mes yeux s'embuent pour de bon, et je suis obligée de quitter ce couloir vide avant que la première larme (et pas la dernière) vienne silloner mes joues rougies.


	10. Cry baby cry I'm down

_**Hello!!**_

_Voilà un tout piti chapitre. _

_Pourquoi si court? Simple: ce n'est qu'une transition, et ça n'a AUCUNE importance pour la suite de l'histoire, ou presque. Donc juste mille mots pour dire dans quel état sont Sirius et Cassie au bout de quinze jours de silence._

_Pourquoi deux chansons? Déja parce que les deux titres conviennent au chapitre. Ensuite parce que Cry Baby Cry, c'est un peu ce que dit Sirius à Cassie. Et I'm down, c'est un peu ce que se dit Cassie..._

_Pourquoi citer toutes mes revieweuses? Parce qu'apparemment, ça fait plaisir, donc pourquoi s'en priver?! Donc un immense merci et un gros poutou à **Melhope**, **Veruschka**, **Loudee**, **Sherazade**, **Chocolatine**, **Lilichoco**, **Elayna Black**, **Lollipop**, **Babe**, **Yuelan**, **Khlo**, **Inouko**, **SinkShadow**, **Babe1208**, **Kai**, **Elea**, **Molly Stevenson**, **Loo' to mars**, **Titemaya**, **Sarinette17**_

_Voilà, jvous aime, et jvous attends vite!!_

* * *

**9. Cry baby cry / I'm down**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Deux semaines ont passé depuis le dernier Cap que j'ai donné à Sirius. Un demi mois. Quinze jours. Quatorze nuits. Trois cent soixante heures. Vingt et un mille six cents minutes. Un million deux cent quatre-vingt seize mille secondes. Ho, ne vous emballez pas, je suis pas assez folle pour compter les minutes, j'ai juste calculer...Vous savez, trente jours dans un mois, vingt-quatre heures dans un jour, soixante minutes dans une heure, soixante secondes dans une minute...J'irai pas plus loin, j'ai déjà le cerveau qui commence à chauffer.

Si la vie était un film muet, je ne remarquerais même pas la différence entre ma vie de maintenant, et ma vie d'il y a quinze jours. Quoique si, il manque les sourires, les clins d'oeil, les coucous, les regards, les déjeuners ensemble, les goûters pris chez l'autre, les fous rires, les juste rires...Mais à part tout ça, rien n'a vraiment changé, pour nous. Enfin, pour moi, parce que je ne peux rien vous dire de Sirius...

Tous les matins, je me lève, je mange, je me lave, je m'habille, et je prends ma voiture. Sirius est toujours à l'heure convenue en bas de chez lui, je le prends et on part ensemble à la fac. Une fois arrivé, on se sépare, et puis on se rejoint le soir pour partir. Je prends mes repas avec Billy, Joey et Pat, qui suivent tous les mêmes cours que moi. Quand je dépose Sirius le soir, je pars directement au travail, et on ne se revoit que le lendemain matin. Une fois par semaine, comme d'habitude, on s'arrête sur le chemin pour faire un plein d'essence, qu'on paye moitié chacun.

Tout ça sans un mot. Au moindre toussotement, raclement de gorge, ou éternuement, on est aux aguets. Est-ce qu'il va se mettre à parler? Mais non, un défi est un défi. Il n'y a que les lâches pour enfreindre les règles d'un jeu. Surtout au jeu de la fierté. Parce que c'était ça, un jeu de la fierté. Sa voix me manque. Ses rires, ses cris que j'entends quand il parle aux autres, j'aimerais qu'il les fasse pour moi. J'aimerais juste qu'il recommence à raconter des idioties plus grosses que lui, que je puisse en rire...Qu'il me fasse des sourires, que je puisse sourire aussi...Qu'il arrête de jouer, que je puisse me reposer, moi aussi.

Finalement, qu'est-ce que ça a vraiment changé, en moi? C'est simple, maintenant au lieu de balancer la tête en rêvant quand j'écoute Paul me chanter _And I love her, Love me do, I'm down, Michelle_, ou _Yesterday_, je me mets à pleurer dès les premières notes. Ca ne me ressemble pas, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Dès que j'entends sa voix magnifique sur ses chansons que Sirius et moi on chantait en riant, ça me rend malade.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Vraincre une dépendance en seulement quinze jours? Avec Sirius Black, c'est possible! Avant ce dernier Cap, j'étais complètement dépendant à Cassie Burke. Physiquement comme psychologiquement, mon obsession devenait pathologique, et je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ça. Heureusement, Cap m'a sauvé. Aujourd'hui, je vis, je parle, je ris, je chante et surtout je profite de ma vie sans m'embarasser de pensées négatives, souvent dûes à cette fameuse Cassie Burke. Si vous aussi, vous avez des problèmes avec Cassie Burke, utilisez Cap et Sirius Black, pour une guérison garantie!

D'accord, d'accord, j'exagères un peu. Déjà, je n'ai jamais été complètement soumis et dépendant à Cassie. Elle était mon amie, j'étais physiquement attiré par elle et je commençais à lui ouvrir mon coeur. Mais je jure devant Dieu que je n'ai jamais monté d'autel à sa gloire, que je ne lui ai jamais écris de chanson ou peint de portrait...Je ne suis pas fou à ce point-là quand même!

Dans mon quotidien, presque rien n'a changé. Si j'ai perdu Cassie, j'ai quand mêm gardé mes autres potes de la fac. Je fais toujours les trajets avec elle en Volvo, mais on ne passe pas une seconde ensemble à partir du moment où elle tire le frein à main. Je lui paye toujours la moitié de l'essence, depuis la première semaine de l'année scolaire. La différence, à part bien sur qu'on ne se parle plus, c'est qu'elle met la radio beaucoup plus fort, pour couvrir notre silence. Ca ne me gêne pas, elle écoute toujours de la bonne musique.

Si j'ai longtemps était entiché de Cassie, je commence peu à peu à m'en détacher. J'ai trouvé des façons très efficaces de me guérir d'elle. Je respecte son Cap, pour commencer. Ensuite, je la regarde très peu, pour ne pas que son visage d'ange ne me replonge dans ma dépendance. Chaque soir, quand je me couche, je me rapelle que tout ça est de sa faute, et que de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais fait autre chose que se moquer de moi. Et pour finir, je drague un maximum de filles. Jamais des filles de la fac, quand même, le but n'est pas de faire souffrir Cassie.

En ce moment, il y en a une qui sort du lot. Elle mesure à peu près 1m65, et elle a un vrai corps de déesse. Dans le genre tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, elle se pose là. Elle s'appelle Linda. Elle est drôle et gentille...intelligente, aussi. Je l'avoues, elle n'a rien à voir avec Cassie. Elle a beau être le genre de fille que n'importe quel mec rêve d'avoir avec lui, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma brunette (ça me fait drôlement mal, de dire ça...). Tant pis, avec le temps va tout s'en va, et les amourettes avec. Enfin j'espère.


	11. She came in through the bathroom window

_**Salut** à touuuut le moooonde!!_

_Tout d'abord, je vais laisser des **notes** dans ce chapitre, avec des **numéros,** qui seront expliquées à la fin. **Pourquoi?** Parce qu'il y a un peu plus de **références** que d'habitude et que ce serait dommage que celles qui ne sont pas aussi fan que moi des **Beatles** ne comprennent pas les dernières **subtilités** XD_

_Ensuite, je voudrais faire un **gros big up** à moi-même. Pourquoi? D'abord parce que je suis **génialissim**e (non, suis pas serrée dans mes **converses**, pourquoi??) et ensuite parce que j'ai converti **Merytre-Hatchepsout**, une de mes chèèèères **revieweuses**, en fan des** Beatles**, et ça, c'est quand même la **classe**!_

_Comme les notes d'auteur sont **longues** et **chiantes** pour ce chapitre, je vous donne le VRAI nombre de mots: **3 823**. Okay, c'est pas du Stephen **King**, mais ça commence à chiffrer pour mes dix doigts héhé!!_

_Et petite **nouveauté**, j'ai décidé de faire les réponses aux **reviews** ici, donc chacune y trouvera son compte!!_

_**Chocolatin**e: C'est vrai, beaucoup de musique, mais que serait-on sans musique (surtout celle de Paul...)?_

_**Loudee**: Comme j'ai déjà rep à ta review, je rep ici aux comms que t'as laissé sur ma homepage. J'admets que John est beau et génial, une promesse est une promesse...J'admets qu'ils sont complètement défoncés au shea stadium, et que c'est bien pour ça qu'on dirait de l'impro du début à la fin (et que personne n'entende le son aussi XD...). J'admets aussi que je suis jalouse de Linda (paix à son âme), et que je me suis bien arrangée pour que tout le monde déteste la Linda de la fic héhé!!_

_**Sherazade**: Meuh tu dis pas à sirius qu'il est con, Ho!! enfin t'as pas tord, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme!!_

_**Lilichoco**: La fierté est souvent un problème en amour...C'est triste mais toutes les mauvaises choses ont un fin Xp. en tout cas t'as bien cerner les persos Je passerai voir ta fic bientôt!!_

_**Lollipop**: Merci pour les compliments, et ce ne sera pas triste jusqu'à la fin (mais presque...)_

_**Melhope**: Et oui, j'ai le clavier qui me démange, en ce moment! lol! Je t'en dis pas plus sur la suite... Bisous à bientôt!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: tu fais bien de ne pas aimer Linda, même si elle va très vite disparaitre du champ camera, et qu'elle ne sera pas si importante que ça. Je suis fière de moi si tu écoutes les chansons des Fab4 (la version de I'm down au shea stadium qui est sur ma homepage restera gravée dans mon coeur tellement je l'aime...) Mes parents aussi ont été surpris quand je me suis mise à écouter les Beatles et à leur demande de l'appeler Mme McCartney XD_

_**Elayna Black**: tu as raison. Mais on a pas toujours besoin de ses amis pour s'en sortir..._

_Voilà c'est fini, bonne **lecture** à toutes, j'attends de vos **nouvelles** Xd!!_

* * *

**10. She came in through the bathroom window.**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Le mois est fini. C'était vraiment LE mois le plus long. J'ai déjà pas mal de "moment les plus longs", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ma seconde la plus longue, c'était sûrement celle avant de naître, quand j'ai senti que l'air allait bientôt être mon nouvel environnement, mais qu'il ne l'était pas encore. Ma minute la plus longue, je l'ai vécu quand j'avais six ans: mon père et mon frère Aaron m'avaient emmenée au Shea Stadium de New-York, pour voir les Beatles. La minute avant qu'ils se mettent à chanter, je tremblais comme une feuille, assise sur les épaules de mon père. Le plus beau jour de ma vie. C'est quand j'ai distingué le magnifique visage de Paul, qui était tout habillé de beige, que j'ai su que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Et maintenant, à un peu plus de 19 ans, c'est un anglais, encore, qui me fait vivre mon mois le plus long.

Comme chaque fois que j'attends quelque chose avec impatience, ça ne se passe pas comme je l'ai espéré. Vous savez, quand vous attendez votre anniversaire en espérant trouver devant votre porte une magnifique voiture flambante neuve alors que votre père se ramène avec un gateau et seize bougies? Ou encore, quand vous attendez que votre prof vous rende un devoir pour lequel vous avez trimé pendant des heures, et qu'à la place du A+ que vous espérez, vous trouvez un C-? Et ben aujourd'hui, je me suis sentie exactement pareil. Je me suis réveillée, ce Dimanche, avec le sourire. En regardant mon réveil, j'ai pu constater que ce n'était pas un rêve, le mois de torture que je venais de vivre était bien mort et enterré. Seulement, quand quelqu'un a toqué à ma porte, au lieu du Sirius que j'attendais, ce n'était que la factrice, qui m'apportait de ouvelles factures impayables.

A l'heure où je vous parle, je suis devant ma télé, en train de dévorer un sandwich au jambon cru. Et je suis seule. Seule, parce que Sirius n'est toujours pas venu se réconcilier, et que la factrice m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester (oui, je me suis effectivement mise à pleurer comme un bébé quand j'ai vu mon espoir déçu). A la télévision, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, juste les infos qui ne font que raconter les malheurs du monde. Je n'ai franchement pas le courage d'écouter Paul. Pas que je n'en n'ai pas l'envie, mais j'ai besoin d'être au calme et de réfléchir, et je sais que l'entendre me ferait pleurer...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on réalise toujours de quoi, ou de qui on a besoin une fois qu'on est seul? Est-ce qu'on a été crée comme ça? Parce que, je ne suis pas seule à penser ça. Que vous ayez sept ou soixante-dix sept ans, vous avez forcément déjà entendu quelqu'un dire ça. Et c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'une mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi, il parte. Si je l'avais réalisé avant, et que j'avais osé dire les choses comme je les ressentais, au lieu de me servir de ce foutu jeu comme couverture, peut-être qu'on regarderait la télé ensemble, maintenant. Peut-être que si lui, il avait su que je tenais vraiment à lui, il n'aurait pas pris mon Cap au premier degré. Alors, je n'aurais jamais lancé mon dernier Cap, et on ne se serait jamais séparé.

En même temps, il y a cette autre phrase que vous avez aussi forcément entendu: avec des si, on referait monde. Et elle veut bien dire ce qu'elle veut dire: il ne faut pas regarder dans le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, et personne n'a le pouvoir de nous faire remonter le temps. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, parce que j'ai tellement rêvé de partir dans le passé et naître en 1942 à Liverpool (1), que si il y avait une possibilité de créer une machine qui remonterait le temps, je l'aurai fait...Tout ça pour dire que quelques soient nos actions, quand elles sont faîtes, il est trop tard pour le regretter. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est aller de l'avant. Essayer de les réparer ou vivre avec elles sur notre conscience.

Vu que j'ai déjà pas mal de choses sur la conscience, je vais essayer de rattraper ma dernière connerie en date. Pour les autres tant pis, pour l'instant il n'y a que celle-là qui compte. Un morceau de jambon dans la bouche, je réalise soudain que ce n'est pas en rester le cul collé au canapé que je vais changer le monde. Je me lève, je jette les restes de ce sandwich infame à la poubelle, et je pars (presque en courant) dans ma salle de bain. Dans la douche, jurant contre mon shampoing qui me coule dans les yeux, je m'imagine la scène de nos retrouvailles. Oui, c'est puéril, c'est fleur bleue, et je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer!

Avant de partir, je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Dans ce genre de situations, et là des milliers de filles sauront de quoi je veux parler, il faut savoir être grise. Grise dans le sens: ni tout noir, ni tout blanc. On ne peut pas se permettre d'aller se réconcilier avec quelqu'un en étant habillée comme un chiffon, et en même temps, si je veux paraître détachée, ou rester la Cassie qu'il connait, je ne dois pas être trop apprêtée. Ca fait encore partie de tous ces codes et règles dont les garçons ignorent jusqu'à 'exisence alors que nous les filles, on en fait toujours tout un plat.

Je pense que j'ai bien gérer le coup. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de coiffer mes cheveux, donc ils tombent sur ma tête en mèches noires et encore un peu mouillées. Pour me maquiller, j'ai juste utilisé du mascara noir et un peu de gloss transparent, il ne faut pas non plus que j'ai l'air d'un cadavre! Et pour finir sur les vêtements, je n'ai rien changé. J'ai un tee-shirt ou l'énorme bouche des Rolling Stones me tire un langue épaisse et dégoutante (Quoi? haaa...j'ai oublié de préciser que cette bouche était entourée d'un rouge rouge, barrée et qu'en dessous on pouvait lire "Beatles Rules"?...Et ben c'est dit), un jean foncé caché sous une veste de l'armée américaine, que j'ai volé à mon père il y a de ça des années, et des Dog Marten's. Sans oublier mon immuable sacoche de la Libertad. Pas plus de style ni de goût que d'habitude, je suis juste moi.

Et quelques trop courtes minutes plus tard, je suis juste moi devant la porte de Sirius. Je sens que j'ai les mains moites, la gorge sèche, et les yeux qui commencent à brûler. Un mauvais départ, sans doute. Je soupire, et essuies un peu mes paumes sur mes cuisses. Je colle l'oreille à la porte. J'entends ses pas trainants dans le couloir, qui résonnent. Bon, allez, faut y aller ma grande. Je révise pour la centième fois le long discours que j'ai prévu, où je lui explique à quel point je suis idiote, et à quel point je veux que tout recommence comme avant.

Une fois que je me le suis intérieurement répété une bonne dizaine de fois, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je tape trois coups de poing sur la porte. Un silence. Et puis des pas lourds, presque précipités, qui viennent vers moi. Je sens mon coeur qui s'emballer, et qui m'en fait mal aux côtes. Les pas s'arrêtent devant la porte, il doit sûrement regarder à travers le judas. C'est pas le moment de faire une grimace...Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Pas le moindre bruit dans la serrure de la porte. Et j'attends. Trop longtemps. Je retape trois fois, plus fort. Et toujours le silence.

**Sirius ouvre-moi, je sais que t'es là, je t'ai entendu!** _J'entends un grognement._

**Vas t'en Cassie**. _Je ne sais pas si sa phrase était sensé s'arrêté là, mais en tout cas c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai coup_ée.

**Non!** _Mes mains se mettent à trembler, et il faut que je respire calmement si je ne veux pas que ma voix fasse pareil._ **Pourquoi tu fais ça Sirius? Ouvre-moi je veux juste te parler!** _Le grognement qui retentit dans son hall n'est plus désespéré, mais colérique._

**Bon écoute bien Cassie. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, alors vas t'en. C'est à moi de lancer le prochain défi alors voilà: ne passe plus jamais cette porte, Cap?** _Je vais pleurer. Très bientôt. Maintenant. Et non! Je sais me contrôler, et puis il essaye de m'avoir à mon propre jeu, et je n'accepte pas ça. Il veut jouer? Je sais jouer mieux que lui!_

**Cap!!**

Le cri que je voulais enragé et autoritaire ressemblait trop à un miaulement de chaton abandonné quand il est sorti de ma gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends les pas s'éloigner de moi, pour aller jusqu'à ce que je pense être son salon. Je recule jusqu'au mur en face de sa porte d'entrée, et je m'y laisse glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assise par terre, les jambes étendues devant moi. Il me faut tout de même quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il vient de couper complètement les ponts avec moi.

C'est mal me connaître, si il croit que je vais en rester là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai que cette journée pour rattraper les erreurs que j'ai fait avec lui, et je ne compte pas la laisser passer. C'est comme un Cap que je me serais lancée à moi-même. Et même si j'admets que moi-même est aussi forte que moi à ce jeu, ça ne me donne pas une excuse pour perdre, et encore moins pour abandonner. C'est vrai que le Cap de Sirius est plutôt chiant, mais je peux le contourner, il faut juste que je réfléchisse comment.

Bien sûr, il y a la solution la plus simple. Je pourrais rester devant sa porte pendant des heures, sans jamais me lever, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Ce qui arrivera à un moment où un autre, de toute façon. Le soucis, c'est qu'assise ici, je ne peux ni boire, ni manger, ni dormir (il faut bien qe je me rende compte si il sort ou pas!) , et ça pendant je ne sais combien d'heures. Et puis peut-être qu'il n'aura pas besoin de sortir de chez lui de l'après-midi...Si à minuit il n'est pas sorti de là, j'aurais perdu mon Cap, et ce sera trop tard pour Sirius et moi.

Il faut donc que je trouve une autre solution. une plus intelligente, plus rapide, plus efficace et plus...plus moi. Et forcément, quand j'essaie de me concentrer, de vider ma tête pur n'en resortir que les bonnes idées, qu'est-ce qui vient y mettre le bordel? Paul McCartney, et oui!! Mon addiction devient pathologique, mais je trouve rassurant d'entendre sa voix d'ange dans ma tête, alors que je suis au bord du gouffre. Une mélodie douce vient prendre sa place dans mon esprit, et évince les autres. Machinalement, je me mets à chantonner les premières paroles qui me viennent.

_Did anybody tell her  
Did anybody see  
Sunday on the phone to monday  
Tuesday on the phone to me_

Et tout à coup, mes yeux s'agrandissent. C'est en me rappelant le début, et surtout le titre, de cette amusante chanson de Paul, que je trouve la solution à mon problème. Pendant la période Abbey Roads, aux EMI studios, les Apple Scruff(2) (soient les fans les plus hystériques et extremistes) se sont déchainés. L'une d'entre elles, qui s'appelait Diane quelque chose, si je me souviens bien, a complètement déraillé. Elle est allée dans le jardin de Paul, et quand elle a trouvé une échelle, elle s'en est servit pour entrer dans la maison. ele a volé pas mal de trucs auxquels Paul tenait. Et plus tard, il a écrit une chanson là-dessus:_ She Come In Through The Bathroom Window_.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Je suis assis sur mon canapé. La télé en face de moi est allumée, et le son est monté au maximum. Pourtant, je n'écoute pas. Je veux juste ne plus entendre si Cassie tape encore à la porte ou pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera. Elle est trop attachée au jeu, elle n'avalerait pas de perdre un défi, même si ça peut sauver notre amitié. Okay, c'est peut-être ce que j'ai fait avec son dernier Cap, mais je crois qu'elle m'avait déjà trop blessé.

Et puis je n'ai plus envie de changer ma vie. Je vis seul, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, je suis avec une fille très jolie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me compliquer la vie avec Cassie, qui n'est qu'une source de problèmes. Alors voilà à quoi je pense, tout seul dans mon canapé. Tous les bons moments que j'avais passé avec Cassie, et qui ne seraient plus jamais que des souvenirs. C'est un peu comme perdre quelqu'un. D'abord, on a mal, et puis la douleur s'estompe et on fini par voir les souvenirs un sourire aux lèvres, et accepter qu'on a plus d'avenir avec cette personne (3). Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, la preuve: même si je ne pleure pas, je sens mes yeux s'embuer.

Enfin, ma liberté contre quelques larmes, ce n'est pas si cher payé. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui aime qu'on lui fasse du mal, et Cassie est le genre de personne à faire du mal aux autres, même inconsciemment. en fait, j'aurais dû voir dès le départ qu'on n'était pas fait pour s'entendre. Je suis peut-être gamin, mais moi je suis un gamin rieur. Cassie, elle, me fait penser à ces chippies aux airs d'anges qu'on voit dans les feuilletons télévisés.

Malgré le son assourdissant de la télévision, j'entends un sacré vacarme dans mon appartement. Pourtant, je suis seul. Je me lève, éteins la télé et tends l'oreille. Oui, ça vient bien de chez moi, et de la salle de bain plus précisément. ux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai ni chat, ni chien, ni même problèmes de tuyauterie...Je vais vers ma salle d'eau, et ouvre la porte. Je ne peux même pas croire ce que j'y vois. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, mais non, c'est bien la réalité, pas un rêve (ou un cauchemard).

La fenêtre de ma salle de bain est ouverte. C'est toujours le cas, je déteste l'humidité et les salles de bain en sont souvent infestées. Il y a un arbre juste devant cette fenêtre. Un grand arbre qui n'a pas perdu ses feuilles, qui rentrent dans mon appartement quand il y a beaucoup de vent. Et là, entre le lavabo et la baignoire, Cassie. Haute de ses 1m49, les mains dans le dos comme une gamine de cinq ans, habillée dans les mêmes chiffons que d'habitude. Son tee-shirt m'aurait fait rire dans d'autres conditions...

Je fronce les sourcils. Pas parce que je vais lui crier dessus, je crois qu'au point où on en est, ça n'aurait plus aucune utilité, mais parce que mon destin a l'air de me rattraper. J'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux pour m'éloigner de ce sucube, elle me poursuit, au risque de tomber du deuxième étage. Mais elle, elle l'interprete autrement. Je vois son beau visage, déjà tendu, se contracter encore, et les grands yeux bleus qui m'observent dpuis quelques secondes se mettent à briller dangereusement.

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant? J'en sais absolument rien. Je suis plantée là, sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, dans le plus grand silence. Mon crâne me fait mal. Pour monter, j'ai dû escalader un murret, et puis grimper à cet arbre. Seulement cet arbre m'a fait un tour de con et j'ai fini par me prendre une branche en plein tête. Une branche, ça fait mal. Et puis maintenant que je suis là, là où j'ai tout fait pour être, et ben je me sens toute conne.

Sirius a fini par entendre le souk que j'ai mis. Il a déboulé dans la salle de bain en une seconde, mais à mon avis il ne se doutait pas que c'était moi. A part Paul, qui sait que les filles sont capables d'escalader des murs et de passer par des fenêtres pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent? Apparemment personne, même pas un bourreau des coeurs comme Sirius. Il a mis un moment à analyser la situation, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Et puis après, il a compris, et il s'est mis à froncer les sourcils. Ca risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué de ce à quoi je m'étais attendu trente jours plus tôt, en lui lançant ce stupide défi.

Mon discours. Voilà ce que je suis sensée faire. il faut que je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai longuement préparé, et durement révisé. Alors...Heu...Je m'en souviens plus. Non mais quelle conne! J'ai eu tout un mois pour l'élaborer, me le réciter devant le miroir, l'écrire, le chanter, le crier, le pleurer, et je suis encore capable de l'oublier au moment où il faut que je m'en souvienne, alors que trois minutes plus tôt, je me le refaisais dans le couloir de son immeuble. Je suis vraiment une bonne à rien!! Bon, improvisation, avant qu'il ne me jette dehors de chez lui (et vu que je ne peux plus passer par la porte, ce sera sûrement par la fenêtre...). Et c'est là que, Dieu merci, un moment de ma vie me reviens à l'esprit.

Je me vois, quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que le jeu a déjà commencé mais que ce n'est encore qu'un jeu. Je suis dans la Volvo il me semble, avec sirius. a la radio, j'entends Paul qui chante, et je lui dit:"_Le jour où je vivrais une rupture par ma faute, je chanterai cette chanson pour me faire pardonner" (4)._ Sans plus réfléchir, je me racle la goge. Je baisse les yeux, pour ne pas vir l'expression de sirius quand je chante (d'autant plus que je n'ai pas vraiment une voix de Beatles...).

**Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday**

**Suddenly  
I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly**

**Why I had to go I don't know  
I wouldn't think  
You said something wrong  
Now we long for yesterday**

**Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesteday**

**Why I had to go I dont know  
I wouldn't think  
You said something wrong  
Now we long for yesterday**

**Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday (5)**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Elle a tout prévu. Ou si c'est une improvisation, c'est très bien réussi. Et quoi qu'il en soit, c'est sincère. Toujours debout en face de moi, toujours ls mains cachées derrière son dos frêle, la tête baissée, ses grands yeux fixés sur le sol. Je la vois rougir peu à peu, et ses larmes, forcées par la loi de la gravité, tombent directement sur le sol. Il y en a de plus en plus, et sa voix est de plus en plus tremblante au fur et à mesure de la chanson.

Elle a changé quelques paroles pour que ça colle à notre histoire. Elle qui s'en va, qui le fait sans réfléchir, moi qui dit quelque chose de mal, qui le fait sans le savoir, et puis nous deux qui souffrons de notre côté, même si on le cache...Sans en être conscient, Paul McCartney parle aussi de notre jeu, de ma façon de me cacher d'elle, chez moi...Foutus Beatles, ils réussissent à m'arracher une larme.

C'est vrai, il y avait eu quelques retards, quelques fausses notes, quelques sanglots entre deux refrains...Mais quand je me souviens de ce jour, dans la voiture, où je lui avais dit que ce genre de sérénade ne marcherait pas avec moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que finalement, c'est bien elle la plus douée de nous deux.

Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques dizaines de secondes, je me disais qu'on avait jamais été faits pour être amis! Je me trompais, et de loin! Cette fille restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs de la supporter. Comme les L(ucy in the)S(ky with)D(iamonds) (6), elle est le genre de substance délicieuse dont on ne peut pas se passer, quitte à se faire du mal.

Et quand je vois son visage, rouge de sanglots et de gêne, se lever vers moi, ses grands yeux bleus qui cherchent les miens et ses dents qui meurtrissent sa pauvre lèvre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craquer. J'avance vers elle, et je la prends dans mes bras. J'aimerais l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas. Déjà, parce qu'avec Cassie, je ne veux rien brusquer. Deuxième point, et pas des moindres, je suis toujours avec Linda, et je ne veux tromper ni une ni l'autre. Alors je me contente de la serrer très fort et de respirer l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux.

**Amis, Cap?** _Et ça y est, on est reparti..._

**Cap...**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur:**

**(1):** 1942, Liverpool. C'est l'année et la ville de naissance de Paul McCartney (sans déconner??)  
**(2):** Apple Scruff. Des fans campaient jour et nuit devant les studios d'enregistrement et les domiciles des Beatles. Parfois elles y entraient et volaient des objects qui leur appartenaient. Paul a perdu un portrait de lui qu'il adorait, et qu'une Apple Scruff lui a ramené quelque temps après que son amie l'ai volé. Il est présumé que l'Apple Scruff qui est concernée par la chanson She came... soit Diane Ashley.  
**(3):** Pour écrire cette sensation, j'ai imaginé ce que les Beatles avaient ressenti après la séparation du groupe, ça se rapproche plus des sentiments de Sirius que les étapes d'un deuil**.  
(4):** Cette phrase est issue du chapitre 4 "Here comes the sun"  
**(5):** Les vraies paroles de Yesterday sont disponibles sur ma homepage, pour celles qui ne les conaissent pas**.  
(6):** Pour la chanson **L**ucy in the **S**ky with **D**iamonds, les Beatles ont été accusés de prôner la consommation de LSD, c'est ce à quoi fait référence Sirius.


	12. Things we said today Another girl

_**Helllooooooooooo**_

_Tout d'abord je voudrais** m'excuser**. Dans le chapitre précédent, l'histoire est sensée se passer un **Dimanche**, et j'ai fait apparaitre une factrice à la porte de Cassie. Même aux USA, les **factrices** ne bossent pas le Dimanche. Merci à **Melhope** pour me l'avoir fait noter (et je promets de me **flageller** ce soir)_

_Ensuite, j'ai décidé de continuer de faire des **notes en fin de page,** comme ça je n'aurais plus peur que vous ne captiez pas tout (des fois j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est **incompréhensible**...)_

_Et maintenant, les **réponses** aux revieweuses:_

_**Loudee**: Et oui, pas étonnant que Cassie soit à moitié tarée, finalement XD. Bisous!_

_**Amiele**: Et ben merci! Et voila la suite :)_

_**Lollipop**: Moi aussi c'est un moment de leur histoire que j'adore (pour une fois que ça finit calmement!)_

_**Melhope**: T'inquiète! Le Cape c'est d'être "amis", mais pas "juste amis"! ;)_

_**Elayna Black**: Bien vu, c'est maintenant que Linda entre en scène, mais pas pour longtemps XD!!_

_Voilà un gros **merci** et tout plein de **calin** aux lectrices et revieweuses qui me supportent depuis le début de la **fic** (voire depuis mes premières fics pour certaines XD!), rendez vous sur ma **homepage** pour l'article de ce chapitre!!_

* * *

**11. Things we said today / Another girl.**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Il y a deux semaines que Cassie est entrée chez moi par effraction. Quand j'y repense, j'en ris. Mais je me souviens que je ne riais pas du tout ce jour là. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu avoir envie de rire alors qu'une furie voulait entrer chez moi par tous les moyens pour me chanter une chanson et me faire des yeux de chien battu? J'avais flairé le piège, mais je n'ai pu que tomber dedans...

En tout cas, je ne regrette pas. Depuis ce Dimanche, les choses se sont drôlement arrangées. Oh, c'est vrai que les premiers jours, on était encore un peu distant, un peu sur la défensive...Ca se comprend, parce qu'avec nous, le moindre détail peut nous faire dérapper, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on se dispute encore, ça fait trop mal. Mais au bout de quelques temps, tout est redevenu exactement comme avant. On chante dans la voiture, on s'envoie des vannes à tour de bras, on mange ensemble à la fac...

Aujourd'hui, vendredi, est notre dernier jour de cours avant le week-end. C'est aussi le plus difficile: celui où on a l'impression que les heures s'allongent et ne passeront jamais. Enfin, il faut quand même le subir avant de jouir de deux jours de farniente en compagnie d'une amie. Je descends les quelques marches de mon immeuble et j'attends Cassie, assis au bord du trottoir. Là aussi, j'ai l'impression de devoir attendre des heures avant de pouvoir voir son immense sourire me dire bonjour. Pourtant, ce n'est en fait que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle débarque dans ma rue, au volant de notre immuable Volvo.

**Salut!**

**Salut!** _Elle a toujours le sourire, en ce moment. Il faut aller laver la voiture, dans la journée_. **Tu comptes aller en cours cet après-midi?** _Je suis assez surpris par la question._

**Heu...Oui, j'ai pas vraiment envie de louper des cours...**_Son sourire s'agrandit._

**Après le déjeuner on sèche. Cap ou pas Cap?**_ Je soupire et pose le front contre la vitre._

**Cap...Comme d'habitude...**_Ca la fait rire. Elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle a de la chance que je n'en profite pas autant qu'elle._

Le trajet se déroule exactement comme tous les autres jours. Je ne sais pas sur quelle radio est branchée Cassie, mais ça doit sûrement être "_McCartney FM_", parce qu'on entend que lui! Heureusement que moi aussi, je suis fan des Beatles (attention, je ne m'arrache pas les cheveux et je ne hurle pas à la mort quand j'entends Paul ou John chanter...), parce qu'au sinon notre amitié aurait été plutôt difficile à construire...

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours, ce matin. Je devrais pourtant le faire, ça fera au moins la moitié des cours de suivis pour la journée...Mais j'ai tellement envie de sortir, de profiter, d'aller faire un tour en voiture et de ne penser à aucune de mes responsabilités...C'est le genre de sensation qui arrive avec le soleil, souvent...Aujourd'hui, le temps a beau être gris, je n'ai aucune envie de rester enfermé dans ce maudit amphithéatre, avec ces vieux cons qui me racontent leur vies...

Cassie et moi, on ne mange pas ensemble, ce midi. Je mange avec Johnny. Johnny est un type bizarre, mais je l'aime bien. Il est très extraverti, et souvent à bloc de drogues en tout genre, mais c'est quelqu'un de brave, et surtout de très intelligent. Je ne lui trouve pas sa place en droit, il est plus du style à faire les Beaux-Arts, mais son père n'est pas de cet avis. Il a envoyé Johnny en fac de droit quelques mois après que sa mère Cinthya meurt dans un accident de voiture...Et il a envoyé son frère Jullian dans une fac de médecine, à l'autre bout du pays. Pas des gens heureux, mais Johnny le cache derrière son sourire...(1)

**Alors tu sors avec cette fille?** _Ha oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il a le chic pour poser des questions embarassantes_.

**Non, c'est une copine**. _Je baisse les yeux sans en être conscient, mais lui le remarque_.

**Mais t'aimerais bien?** _Je ne relève pas la tête, absorbé par le lacet de ma chaussure droite, sous la table._

**J'aimerais bien quoi?** _Il rit. Ca, c'est bien Johnny. Au lieu de souffler, soupirer, grogner, il rigole quand quelque chose l'énerve._

**Sortir avec elle.** _J'hausse les épaules. J'ai pas envie de lui mentir en disant non, mais j'ai pas non plus besoin de lui raconter ma vie..._**Vous jouez toujours à votre jeu, là?**

**Ouais**. **Mais on se lance plus de défis méchants, comme avant...C'est devenu un vrai jeu, on s'amuse...**

**Tu dois relever un défi, là tout de suite?** _Je souris en regardant Cassie, qui est absorbée par sa conversation avec Billy, à l'autre bout de la cantine._

**Je dois sécher les cours cet après-midi...**_Il se met à rire._

**En fait, elle se sert du jeu pour te mener par le bout du nez.** _J'hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas tord, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails_. **T'es une âme influençable, mec, une âme influençable...(2)**

Johnny retourne en cours, et me fait un clin d'oeil en passant à côté de Cassie. Ce type est excessivement grand, excessivement mince, avec des cheveux ondulés d'un châtain banal, qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Toujours une barbe d'une semaine, des vêtements de baba cool et un halo de fumée très spéciale autour de lui. Avec une description pareil, on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais ce mec dégage un charisme fou, qui rattrape largement tous les aspects un peu bizarre de sa personnalité.

A la fin de la pause déjeuner, alors que je devrais sagement retourner en cours, je sors de la cafétéria. Je vais sur le parking vide, et je m'assois sur le capot de la Volvo. Je me repasse ma discussion avec Johnny dans ma tête, plusieurs fois...Et j'en arrive à la conclusion que je suis peut-être bien une âme influençable. Et alors? Je ne demande pas mieux que de me faire influencer, surtout par Cassie...Et puis de toute façon, Johnny n'avait pas dit ça comme une insulte, plutôt comme une certitude, et je ne peux pas dire le contraire...

Quand je relève la tête, les fesses toujours sur la carosserie, je vois Cassie sur le parking. Cette fille est folle. Elle est entrain de sautiller comme une gamine, jusqu'à moi. Ses bras se propulsent d'avant en arrière a rythme de ses enjambées, et sa tête balance de droite à gauche à cette même cadence. En tout cas, vu le grand sourire qui anime ses lèvres, elle n'a pas l'air de se sentir coupable de sécher des cours...

**Enlève ton cul de là avant que je le fasse moi-même**. _Dit-elle quand elle passe à côté de moi, toujours en train de sourire._

Elle ouvre sa portière, et s'installe directement à la place du conducteur. Je constate que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre aujourd'hui: ce sera elle le pilote. Tant pis, je prendrai le volant au retour. Je vais donc de l'autre côté, et m'assois sur le confortable siège passager. Elle allume automatiquement la radio, et j'entends déjà la voix George Harrison, qui a l'air heureux de danser avec moi...(3)

Première étape de notre petite excursion: la station essence. J'y fais le plein (c'est son tour de payer cette fois...), et j'ai le droit (donné par Cassie, bien sur) d'avancer la voiture moi-même, et même de la laver. Pendant ce temps, elle reste assise à l'intéirieur, les tympans bouchés par la voix de Mike Jagerrs. Pour une fois, je suis bien content que ce ne soient pas les Beatles qui passent...Et quand Angie est suivie par _I put a spell on you_, j'éclate de rire, et j'entends Cassie qui rale dans la voiture.

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Pour le reste de l'après-midi, je laisse conduire Sirius. Ce serait vraiment mesquin de lui faire laver la voiture, et qu'il ne puisse pas la conduire ensuite...Quand il me demande où est-ce qu'on est sensé aller, je lui réponds de rouler droit devant. En fait, moi non plus je ne sais pas où on va, mais je sais une chose: j'ai envie de prendre l'air, et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon vieux tour en Volvo 164 pour ça...

J'aime bien la façon de conduire de Sirius. Ca a pas dû être facile, quand il est arrivé en Amérique, d'inverser sa conduite...En tout cas maintenant il se débrouille comme un chef, et s'il ne portait pas ces fringues de dandy, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il est anglais...Je suis beaucoup plus brusque que lui au volant, et beaucoup plus dangereuse (j'ai tendance à mal serrer ma droite, je trouve ça plus excitant dans les virages...Oui, je suis folle, je sais...).

Une bonne heure après qu'on soit parti de la station essence, je vois une espèce de coin pique-nique, au bord de la route. Il y a quelques arbres, et juste derrière, un grand espace de pelouse, comme une clairière. Je lui demande de s'arrêter là, et c'est ce qu'il fait. On sort tous les deux de la voiture, et je ne prends pas la peine de la fermer. On sera à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, et puis qui voudrait me voler ma Volvo?

A une dizaine de mètres d'espace, trois tables sont installées dans la clairière. Et Dieu merci, elles sont toutes disponibles. Je vais m'installer sur celle du milieu. Comme toujours, je n'utilise pas le banc, je m'assois directement sur la table de bois foncé. J'aime pas être assise sur les bancs, je trouve les tables plus confortables...Sirius, lui, est plus traditionel. Boh, après tout, on voit bien que c'est un européen...

**Et maintenant?**

Il me regarde. Je sens mon coeur battre contre la cage thoracique. Faut que je me calme. Je lui souri. Avec l'air de celle qui sait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait, je mets la main dans mon sac. Sirius me regarde faire avec curiosité, il doit se demander ce que je lui prépare encore...Mais rien de dangereux ni de stupide ne sort de mon cher sac en bandoulière, seulement une bouteille de Coca, et quelques paquets de gateaux. Il se met à sourire. Le chemin qui mène au coeur des hommes passe par l'estomac, c'est bien vrai!

**Comment est-ce que t'as eu ça?** _Je le regarde comme s'il était le dernier abruti sur terre._

**Bah je l'ai acheté. Dans la boutique de la station essence, quand je suis allée payer le plein**. _Il hoche la tête, et se saisi d'un paquet de gateaux au chocolat. On commence à manger, et à boire, en silence. Oui, on a déjeuner il y a moins de deux heures, mais du chocolat et du soda, ça ne se refuse pas!_

Le temps est parfait, pour Seattle, aujourd'hui. Oh bien sur on ne voit pas le soleil, mais ça, on en a l'habitude. Le ciel est d'un gris acier, complètement caché par les nuages. Il y a un vent chaud, ou plutôt une brise chaude. Je suis très bien, là, sur ma table. Il faudrait que ce moment dure pour toujours...Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc, justement.

Depuis le Cap où j'ai demandé à Sirius de prendre les seins de Vanessa Meels en photo, j'ai toujours mon appareil sur moi. Je me remets assise, et je fouille une nouvelle fois dans mon sac. Cette fois, Sirius est trop occupé à se débattre avec l'emballage d'un biscuit pour se rendre compte de ce que je fais. Après plusieurs secondes de recherches, je trouve enfin l'appareil polaroïd qui m'aura tant servi depuis ma petite enfance. Enfin, depuis quelques années, quoi...

Sans prévenir, je prends une photo de Sirius. Forcément, il est alerté par le bruit, et tourne la tete vers moi. Quand il s'aperçois de ce que je suis en train de faire, il fronce les sourcils. Moi, j'éclate de rire, et je prends la photo qui vient de sortir de l'appareil. Je la secoue quelques instants, et puis les couleurs finissent par apparaitre. Sur l'image, Sirius a un cookie à moitié enfoncé dans la bouche, et deux autres dans les mains. Super, il va passer pour un vrai goinffre!

Vous vous en doutez, on a ensuite passer un bon bout de temps à se prendre en photo. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de pélicule, en fait. Certaines sont drôles. Il y en a une ou je touche le bout de mon nez avec ma langue, une autre où je fais le pont sur la table de pique-nique, et celle où Sirius imite Vanessa en train de montrer ses seins est vraiment tordante...Certaines sont belles. Une que j'ai prise de Sirius, alors qu'il s'était assoupi sur l'herbe, une autre où je regarde le ciel en souriant (je sais même plus pourquoi je souriais, d'ailleurs...), et une où on a réussi à se prendre ensemble, on ferme tous les deux les yeux au moment de la photo. Et certaines ont ratées. Sur une, on voit un bout de mes cheveux, sur une autre les pieds de Sirius, et j'ai même réussi à prendre un photo pile au moment où une feuille d'arbre passe devant l'objectif...

**Tu sais que, finalement, on se connait même pas.** _Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'était juste ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment là. Sirius met du temps avant de me répondre._

**Ca peut s'arranger**. _Il ferme les yeux une seconde, et les rouvre_. **Six questions chacun pour faire le tour de sa vie, Cap?** _J'hausse les épaules, c'est plus un marché qu'un défi._

**Cap, mais je commence.** _Il lève les yeux au ciel._

**Hors de question, c'est mon défi, c'est moi qui commence.** _Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre._ **Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées?** _Il regarde la pelouse en posant la question, on se demande vraiment d'où il trouve cette inspiration..._

**Les tulipes et les marguerites, j'aime pas les fleurs trop parfumées, ou trop pompeuses**. _Il souri, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse_. **Quelle est ta couleur préférée? **_Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde._

**Le bleu clair. C'est le plus beau...**

**Combien d'enfants tu veux avoir?**_ Il répond du tac au tac._

**Un seul.**

**C'est tout?** _Il rit._

**Attention, ça compte comme question, ça**. _Il sourit et pose sa question_. **Comment tu te vois dans 10 ans?** _Là, je souris et je me mets à rêver._

**Je me vois célibataire, dans un appartement de standing, à new-york. Commissaire priseur, avec cinq gosses dont quatre seraient adoptés...Et avec plein plein de fric**. _Il fait une drôle de tête, comme choquée, à ma réponse. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je me vois, mais je n'allais décemment pas lui dire que jespèrais finir avec lui et avoir une ribambelle de gamin qui détendront la peau de mon ventre après leur passage..._

**Okay...Et...Ta famille, elle te manque?** _Il avait l'air curieux, comme si la notion de famille lui était inconnue. Du coup, je me pose aussi des questions sur la sienne._

**Mon père et mes frères me manquent, oui. Ma mère ne vit plus avec nous depuis des lustres, et elle ne me manque pas**. _Je ne le regarde pas en disant ça, je ne veux pas voir son air interrogatif_. **Tu t'entends bien avec toute ta famille, toi?**

**Heu...**_Alors, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une famille pourrie, on dirait**...**_**Non pas vraiment, je ne m'entends qu'avec deux de mes cousines, mais ce sont celles que je vois le moins.** _Ha ouais quand même, la situation de Sirius n'était donc pas meilleure que la mienne, niveau famille._

**Est-ce que tu t'es déjà défoncé...Enfin, t'as déjà pris de la drogue?** _C'est souvent ce que font les adolescents malheureux. Il sourit._

**Si tu considère que tirer une taffe sur un joint à la sortie de l'école pour faire le mariole, c'est se défoncer, alors oui. Et toi, combien de drogues t'as déjà essayé? **_Donc il est évident pour lui que j'en ai déjà pris...Je fais le décompte dans ma tête._

**Deux. Marijuana, j'en ai fumé quelques temps, au Texas. Et j'ai essayé le LSD quand j'ai sû que les Beatles en avaient pris. Une seule fois.** _Il a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites._

**Tu t'es shoutée au LSD simplement parce que McCartney l'avait fait??** _Je souris et hausse les épaules._

**Attention, ça aussi ça compte comme question...**_Il lève les mains en l'air pour la retirer.(4)_

**Tu es vraiment amoureuse de McCartney?** _Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con des fois, je vous assure..._

**Mais non. Je le vénère, c'est tout. Par contre, si j'étais anglaise, née en 1942 et fan de rock, je serais amoureuse de lui, oui. Et toi, est-ce que tu le déteste vraiment?** _Il fronce les sourcils._

**C'est pas que je le déteste, j'aime bien sa musique et tout, mais je comprends pas comment des filles peuvent l'aduler à ce point**. _Ignorant, il comprendrait si son taux d'oestrogènes montaient en flèche_. **Et, t'as déjà été amoureuse, de quelqu'un de vrai, je veux dire?** _Je ris, il parle comme si Paul n'existait que dans ma tête._

**Oui, deux fois j'ai essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Et les autres fois, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de vérifier**. _Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux quand je dis ça, parce que j'ai peur que la discussion bascule vers notre horrible soirée cinéma. Du coup, je parle avant lui, et je balance ma dernière question_. **A quand remonte ta dernière relation?**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Je n'avais plus que deux choix. Lui mentir. Lui dire la vérité. Je déteste ce genre de situation. Je n'ai en fait pas le choix: il faut que je choisisse une des deux possibilités. Et en plus, je n'ai même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre, de la préparer. Il faut que je choisisse vite, et bien, et que je sache gérer la situation après.

Lui mentir. C'est certaine, ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Lui inventer un gros bobard, dire que ça remonte à il y a un an, que c'était sans importance, mais que je me suis fait briser le coeur...Ou carrément dire que je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation, qu'en général je m'amuse avec des filles de passage, et que j'attends LA fille pour m'investir dans une vraie relation. N'importe quelle fille pourrait gober ça, non?

Lui dire la vérité. Ca serait plus difficile que mentir, évidemment. Je peux déjà voir son visage se décomposer, et puis se déchirer pour devenir cette face de harpie qui me hurle dessus quand je fais quelque chose de travers. Et cette fois-ci en plus, je ne pourrais même pas lui en vouloir. Non, parce que c'est de ma faute si on en est là, cette fois. J'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais une petite amie dès qu'on a recommencé à se parler...Ou alors rompre avec Linda.

Je dois certainement avoir le visage tout crispé. En tout cas, j'ai la gorge noué, et mon cerveau s'est mis en veille depuis quelques secondes. J'ai choisi. Quitte à la perdre, et à devoir entrer chez elle par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour la récupérer, je préfère lui dire la vérité. Je ne peux pas lui mentir effrontément, pas quand je vois ses grands yeux bleus qui m'observent, impatients.

**En fait**. _Je suis déjà obligé de faire une pause_. **En fait, j'ai une relation, en ce moment**._ Je la vois, qui a l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce que je dis._ **J'ai une copine. Je l'ai rencontré pendant qu'on ne se parlait plus. Elle s'appelle Linda.**

Comme je l'avais prévu, le visage de Cassie se décompose. On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas croire à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais eu exactement la même réaction à sa place. Seulement, au lieu de s'enrager comme je l'avais imaginé, Cassie se recompose une tête des bons jours et me sourit. C'est vrai, son sourire est un peu bancal et ses yeux restent froids, mais elle ne pleure pas, et elle ne me crie pas dessus.

**Linda...Comme la femme de Paul, c'est drôle...**_Et elle rit, un long rire nerveux..._**En tout cas je suis contente pour toi.**

Et sur ce elle s'est levée, et a demandé à rentrer à la maison. Elle m'a encore laissé le volant, et ne l'a repris que lorsqu'on est arrivé chez moi. J'étais mal à l'aise, mais pas elle. Elle chantonnait dans la voiture, et m'a fait un sourire en partant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais préféré: qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, ou qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états...

* * *

Notes d'auteur:

**(1):** Oui, Johnny est un vrai clin d'oeil à John Lennon, que les trois autres beatles appelaient Johnny. Cynthia est en fait la femme de John Lennon (qu'il délaisse pour cette de Yoko Ono). La mère de John, qui s'appelait en réalité Julia, est mort en...58 il me semble, écrasée par une voiture conduite par un policier ivre. Quant à Jullian, c'est le prénom du fils d John Lennon.

**(2):** Encore un clin d'oeil. Sur Anthologie2, le CD1 plus précisément, à la fin de I'm Down, on peut entendre Paul dire "Plastic soul, man, plastic soul" qui veut dire "âme influençable, mec, âme influençable". Un jeu de mot avec le titre de leur album "Rubber Soul", qui lui même est un jeu de mot avec "Rubber Sole" qui veut dire semelle de caoutchouc.

**(3):** I'm happy just to dance with you, magnifique chanson de George.

**(4):** Je ne prône pas l'usage de drogue, ni marijuna, ni LSD, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.


	13. PS, I love you

_**Coucou!!**_

_Bon alors aujourd'hui, je vous demande tout particulièrement d'aller sur ma** homepage**, en particulier si vous aimez les **Beatles**. **Pourquoi?** Parce que j'ai un nouveau **projet** qui les concerne, et j'aimerais bien avoir votre **avis** là-dessus. Enfin, vous verrez bien là-bas de quoi il s'agit!!_

_J'ai un autre projet de **fic**, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler avant d'avoir écrit la **fin** de Cap, parce que ça spoil tout l'épilogue héhé!! Donc vous le saurez bientot, et vous pourrez aussi donner votre avis (si j'ai pas de **lectrices**, à quoi sert de faire une fic?)_

_Comme d'hab', les **notes d'auteur** sont à la fin, et je vous mets là le **réponses aux reviews**:_

_**Sherazade**: Heureusement, Cassie n'habite pas au 15ème oO Et puis pour une fois, elle arrive à garder son sang froid..._

_**Elayna Black**: Excellentissime? Tu vas me faire rougir, arrête! Dsl de te mettre en retard pour tes fauves, mais je préfère quand même avoir une tite review XD_

_**Loudee:** Julian? Moi il est hors de question que je donne à mes enfants le même nom que ceux de Linda! Par contre, une fille avec un prénom sorti d'une des chansons de Paul, pourquoi pas...Et OUI! Johnny va revenir, dans quelques temps (et non, pas dans ce chapitre). tu devrais passer sur mon blog, il y a un message qui pourrait t'interesser hihi!!_

_**Merytre:** Oui, j'avais envie que Sirius soit un type correct avec les filles, pour une fois! contente que ca te plaise, Super playlist, mais je t'en ai déjà parlé en PM XD_

_**Lily 003**: Merci pour le compliment et pour m'avoir mise en favoris hihi!! Par contre, pour ne pas te décevoir plus tard, mon histoire ne suivra pas du tout celle de Jeux d'Enfants, je leur ai juste piqué quelques Caps quand je manquais d'imagination lol_

_**Lollipop**: Et oui, les Fab'4 sont impregnés dans Cassie mdr, J'espère que la suite va te plaire !!_

_**Melhope**: J'ai faillit poster le chapitre avant de voir ta review, t'as bien fait de venir au pas de courses XD Je crois que c'est pour Cassie dans Back to Black que j'avais essayé de la rendre sympa comme pour Johnny, c'est sympa de voir que ça marche lol. Pour ce qui est de l'annonce de Sirius, tu sauras tout bientot..._

_Voilà **merci** à toutes, et un énorme **bécot** plein de bave!!_

* * *

**12. P.S, I love you**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Je crois que je vais utiliser la clef...

* * *

oOoFlashBackoOo

_Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai annoncé à Cassie que j'avais une copine. Et je suis toujours avec Linda. Honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à elle. C'est une gentille fille, qui ne me ferait jamais de mal, très jolie avec ses airs de grande blonde américaine des années 60, et intelligente aussi, le genre de fille avec qui on peut partager une discussion. Mais elle est tellement...Tellement banale, tellement lisse, tellement dans les normes...Ce n'est pas avec une fille comme ça que je me vois finir, moi Sirius Black, le mec qui jouera toujours à trap'-trap' à quarante balais..._

_Alors que quand je vois Cassie, avec ses mimiques de bébé qui arrivent à la rendre sexy, sa façon de marcher qui nous donne l'impression de pouvoir lui briser les deux jambes d'un tacle, son corps et son style si extravagants, ses manières de parler arrivées tout droit de l'amérique profonde...Ca, c'est une fille unique. Je suis sûr que même si je me faisais un tour du monde en voiture, je ne trouverais pas de fille avec qui je puisse la confondre. Et ça, c'est une fille pour Sirius Black._

_Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Mais alors, tête de con, lache la blonde et vas vite de jeter aux pieds de Cassie dis lui que c'est la femme de ta vie! Meuuuh oui, c'est ça. C'est facile à dire, tout ça, mais on n'est pas dans un film, là, c'est ma vie qui se joue...Et puis, en parlant de jouer, je ne veux plus jouer avec les filles comme j'ai pu le faire du temps du pensionnat. Avant, j'étais qu'un gamin prétentieux avec des hormones qui dansaient la java toute la nuit. Mais maintenant, je suis quand même sensé être devenu plus mure._

_Okay, c'est pas forcément gagné sur tous les points, mais je ne veux plus faire souffrir les gens autours de moi. Déjà, parce qu'avant, je ne savais pas que ça leur faisait vraiment du mal, donc je ne me sentais pas trop coupable. Maintenant qu'à moi aussi, on m'a fait de la peine, je sais ce que je peux me permettre de faire ou pas, avec les filles. Et jeter une brave fille comme un vieux chiffon sous pretexte que j'en connais une mieux, c'est pas cool._

_A la base, je savais que Linda ne serait jamais une histoire sérieuse pour moi. Même si Cassie n'était jamais revenue, ce qui est pratiquement inimaginable maintenant, je ne serais jamais rester longtemps avec Linda. Ma vie avec elle est trop triste, trop plate. On est ensemble depuis quatre semaines, on s'est vu neuf fois, on a couché quatre fois ensemble, et on a eu deux longues discussions phylosophiques. Au bout d'un mois de relation, j'ai l'impression de vivre le quotidien d'un couple qui a quarante ans de mariage derrière lui! _

_**Sirius?**_

_Ha, douce voix de Cassie qui prononce mon nom...Au téléphone. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu, cette semaine. Le week-end dernier, elle a travaillé le samedi, et je suis allé voir Linda le Dimanche. Bien sûr, on a fait le trajet ensemble toute la semaine, on a pris l'essence dans la même station que d'habitude (c'est mon porte-feuille qui en a souffert, cette fois), et on a partagé un repas, à la cantine. Maintenant, je mange pratiquement tous les jours avec les mecs du football, à part le vendredi, parce que je mange avec Johnny, mon baba cool conseiller en relations humaines personnel._

_Aujourd'hui samedi, Cassie a encore travaillé toute la journée, et j'en ai profité pour aller voir ma petite copine (en toute franchise, je préfère passer mon Dimanche avec Cassie). Comme on n'a pas pu se voir pour s'organiser pour la journée de demain, elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler. Ce qui est bien, quand tu n'as pas de famille dans le coin, c'est que tous tes week-ends sont libres._

_**Ouais?**_

_**Demain tu compte venir vers quelle heure?** Je laisse passer une seconde pour y réfléchir._

_**Je sais pas, vers 10 heures, je pense.** _

_**Ha.** Je sens que sa voix tremble, c'est bizarre. Je l'entends se racler la gorge, et puis tout redevient normal. **Si en arrivant, tu vois que je ne t'ouvre pas, je serais peut-être en train de dormir ou sous la douche. Tu as toujours tes clefs?**_

_**Heu...Oui, le trousseau que tu m'avais prêté.**_

_**Alors si je ne réponds pas, tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec tes clefs. Et réveille moi si tu vois que je dors.**_

_Depuis vendredi dernier, je ne peux pas nier que Cassie n'est plus la même. Certainement parce que j'ai une petite copine. Mais je ne saurais pas dire si elle est jalouse d'elle, ou si elle regrette qu'on ne puisse plus être autant proches, en tant qu'amis (vous savez ce que c'est, quand votre pote a une petite copine, fini les gros calins et les bisous sur la joue, même si c'est sans arrière pensée...)._

_Pourtant, elle essaie de le cacher, et c'est ça le plus bizarre. Il y a quelques temps, elle avait pété un cable simplement parce que j'avais mal compris une phrase, et là, elle ne fait même pas la gueule, alors que j'ai carrément une copine! Elle sourit toujours, elle me parle, elle rit, elle chante, elle blague. Elle est moi enthousiaste que d'habitude, mais rien à voir avec une grosse déprime. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser_.

oOoFin du FlashBackoOo

* * *

Ce matin, comme prévu, je suis arrivé (à pieds puisqu'elle avait gardé la Volvo pour aller au travail hier) en bas de chez Cassie. La Volvo 164 dans laquelle j'avais passé des heures et des heures depuis septembre est garée à sa place, en face de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Jusque là aucun problème. Je rentre dans l'immeuble, je monte jusqu'à l'appartement que Cassie habite. Quand je n'entends aucune musique dans l'appartement, je me dis qu'elle doit dormir, parce qu'il faut savoir que Cassie ne reste pas cinq minutes sans écouter de rock, c'est au delà de ses capacités.

Je toque quand même. Elle peut très bien avoir éteins la musique pour une raison ou pour une autre, ou alors le son est simplement trop bas pour que je l'entende. Trois petits coups, trois grands coups, et trois petits coups de plus si je n'entends pas de bruit. J'ai toujours tapé aux portes comme ça. Je ne sais pas si ça trahie un aspect de ma personnalité, ni même si ça signifie quelque chose en morse, mais c'est une habitude, et je ne vois aucune raison de la changer. (1)

Après plusieurs essais, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que Cassie dort. Et vu comme je tape fort sur la porte, et que ça ne la réveille pas, elle doit dormir très profondément. De toute façon, Cassie dort toujours comme un bébé. Je me rappelle quand elle dormait chez moi, j'aurais pu faire exploser une bombe dans le salon qu'elle ne se serait pas levée pour autant. Encore un trait attendrissant de sa personnalité (décidément il y en a trop pour que je les compte!).

Je crois que je vais utiliser la clef. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit de faire. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle me dit, ça va la mettre en colère. Déà qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment (et que je m'en sens un peu coupable...), je ne vais pas en plus l'énerver! Donc je fouille dans la poche de mon jean, et je fini par y trouver un petit trousseau de clefs. Un double de celle de la porte, un double de celle de la voiture, et une petite basse en caoutchouc.

Il y a un tour de plus à la serrure. Effectivement, elle a du fermer la porte hier soir avant de se coucher, et ne plus jamais la rouvrir. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais gentiment aller la réveiller, et on prendra le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ensuite, je regarderai la télé pendant qu'elle pendra sa douche, et puis on ira se ballader quelque part. Je lui dirai alors que je compte me séparer de Linda, je lui expliquerai pourquoi (non, je ne dirai pas que c'est parce qu'elle est la femme de ma vie...Trop mielleux, pas assez Cassie...), et peut-être qu'elle sera moins dans le blues.

Mon premier réflexe, une fois que j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, est de me ruer vers le lit. Je suis un peu surpris quand je vois qu'il est remonté en canapé, avec une pile de draps et une taie d'oreiller proprement plié dessus. Je me tourne vers la cuisine, croyant la trouver assise sur le plan de travail, un bol à la main, mais elle n'y est pas non plus. Il n'y a aucune vaisselle sale dans l'évier, et aucune tache de graisse, elle a donc tout nettoyer après son petit-déjeuner. Je n'entends pas d'eau couler, mais au cas où, je vais quand même vérifier si elle n'est pas dans la sale de bain.

La porte n'est pas vérouillée, alors je toque un coup avant de la pousser. Je n'ai pas besoin de cent ans pour faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Il n'y a personne dans la cabine de douche, tout est propre et scintillant, comme dans les pubs, à la télé. Sa brosse à dents a disparu, au bord du lavabo. La panière de linge sale est vide, celle de linge propre aussi. Comme dans la cuisine, il n'y a pas une tache, pas un produit qui n'est pas à sa place. La seule chose qui change des autres jours, et que je remarque au dernier moment, est un petit bout de papier blanc, scotché au miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Je ravale ma salive. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces mauvais films, une de ces tragédies affreuses. Vous savez, dans le genre: le héros a décidé d'aller retrouver sa belle chez elle, mais, contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'était imaginé, il la trouva morte en arrivant, et il se suicida d'avoir perdu son unique amour. Ca me donne un frisson dans le dos. Imaginez que ce mot m'annonce qu'elle parte pour toujours, ou qu'elle veuille se tuer. Okay, vu comme ça, ça a l'air exagéré, mais quand ça vous arrive, vous n'en menez pas large. Un noeud à la gorge, j'arrache le papier, et je commence à lire le mot. L'écriture large et ronde de Cassie me fait sourire.

_Hey Sirius! (j'espère que c'est toi et pas un cambrioleur qui lit ça!!)  
Je crois qu'on pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui...  
Je viens de partir en France pour voir mon frère!  
C'est génial!!  
Désolée de t'avoir posé un lapin, je me suis décidée au dernier moment!  
Normalement, je reviens samedi soir prochain  
J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de grève!!  
Est-ce que tu peux passer à l'appartement une fois par jour pour surveiller?  
Je te laisse la Volvo pour la semaine, j'espère que tu as toujours ta clef!  
Je ne pourrais pas téléphoner, mais ne te fais pas de soucis  
Rendez-vous à l'aeroport de Seattle samedi à 22HOO  
Bye Bye!!_

_P.S, Je T'aime._

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Mon avion va bientôt aterrir. Il est 10H45, et je pense à Sirius, qui doit être en train de lire le mot que je lui ai laissé, à l'autre bout du monde. Ce mot est une sorte d'énorme mensonge. Je l'ai écris cette nuit, juste avant de partir. J'aurais pu le faire avant, vu que j'ai acheté mon billet d'avion mardi dernier. Seulement, je ne savais jamaisquoi écrire. Est-ce qu'il fallait que je lui fasse une longue lettre dans laquelle je lui avouerais ce que je ressens? Ou bien est-ce que je devais écrire un mot simple, amicale, comme l'aurait fait une Cassi normale? Je ne savais jamais, devant ma feuille blanche, ce qui était le plus approprié.

Au moins, dans l'urgence, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai fait avec l'inspiration du moment, et je ne me suis même pas relue avant de partir, j'ai juste pris le temps d'accrocher le mot au miroir de la salle de bain. Au final, ça donne bien un mot simple et amicale digne de moi. Sauf si il décide de lire la fin. En fait, j'étais en train d'écouter PS, I love you, de Paul McCartney, quand j'écrivais. Et à la fin, je me suis dit: pourquoi pas? Ca fera au moins une note de sincérité dans ce mot, et puis au point où j'en suis, je ne suis pas à une déclaration près...

Je n'ai fait que pleurer pendant tout le voyage. Toute la semaine, j'a du faire bonne figure à la fac, devant Sirius, et attendre d'être enfin seule chez moi pour me défouler. Je peux vous dire que Yoko Ono et Linda McCartney (ainsi que la nouvelle peste de Linda) en ont pris pour leur grade! De toutes les filles qu'il y a sur terre, il a quand même fallut qu'il sorte avec une qui porte le même prénom que cette journaliste de pacotille!

**Cassie!!**

**Isaac!**

C'est mon frère qui vient me chercher à l'aéroport. Mon frère Isaac, comme mes autres frères, est très grand. Il dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Ses cheveux sont blond miel, et bien coupés. Il a le même sourire que moi, et les mêmes yeux bleus. Ni musclé, ni maigre, ni en surpoids. Michael, lui, a quelques kilos en trop, et Aaron a l'air d'un anorexique, à force de se blinder de toutes ces saloperies. Jeans, tee-shirt et cols roulés, Isaac est aussi celui qui a le style le plus simple, loin des costards de Michael, et des fringues de hippi d'Aaron.

Isaac a une voiture française. Une jolie voiture, mais je préfère quand même les américaines, et bien sur ma bonne vieille suédoise de Volvo. J'entre passager, et j'entends déjà Paul qui envahie le poste radio. Je souris. Ou que je sois, il est là aussi. Mais ça n'est pas une coincidence, mon frère aime aussi les Beatles, et il connait mon hystérie quand on parle de Paul. Il me chante qu'il la veut partout, et je vois l'image de Sirius qui embrasse Linda McCartney! Stupide Apple Scruff en retard que je suis!!

**Alors, pas trop stressé?** _Je demande avec un sourire. Hors de question de rumin;:er ma peine à Paris. Je suis venue pour oublier, pour me changer les idées._

**Stressé pourquoi?** _Il fait mine de ne pas comprendre mais je sais qu'il sait de quoi je parle._

**Tu vas devoir montrer ton affreuse soeur à ta charmante fiancée...**_Il soupire. Il n'a jamais voulu me présenter à sa copine, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi..._

**Tu comprendras pourquoi je vous ai pas fait vous rencontrer quand tu la verras**.

Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle est moche, déformée, conne, extraterrestre, paranoïaque, toxicomane, alcoolique, ou pire, est-ce qu'elle n'aime pas la musique des Beatles? Je n'en sais rien, mais ses phrases mystérieuses me font me poser des questions. Tant mieux, pendant ce temps, je ne pense pas (trop) à Sirius.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Je n'ai plus le choix. Et c'est tant mieux. Pas comme quand j'ai du annoncer à Cassie que je n'étais pas célibataire. Là, il m'avait fallut réfléchir en quelques secondes, sachant que le mauvais choix aurait des conséquences peut-être graves pour Cassie et moi. Enfin pour nous. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est tellement plus simple. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, pas besoin de peser le pour et le contre, pas besoin d'avoir peur des conséquences. Je n'ai aucun choix à faire, une seule solution se présente. C'est une évidence.

J'ai gardé le petit bout de papier avec moi. Je crois bien que je le garderai jusqu'à ma mort. Avant de le mettre dans ma poche, j'avoues que je l'ai lu au moins trente fois. Et depuis que je l'ai trouvé, j'ai le sourire. C'est vrai, elle a encore une fois montré que c'était elle la plus courageuse de nous deux: elle a osé avoué ses sentiments la première, même si ce n'est que par écrit...

J'ai pris la voiture. Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir m'en servir toute la semaine, et de ne pas avoir à supplier pour la conduire...Enfin, j'aurais préféré que Cassie soit là et que je sois passager, mais enfin, il faut voir la vie du bon côté, non? Dans la voiture, j'allume le poste, et j'entends Paul McCartney dire qu'il a trouvé une autre fille. Je me mets à sourire en écoutant mieux les paroles.

_She's sweeter than all the girls and I met quite a few.  
Nobody in all the world can do what she can do.  
And so I'm telling you, "This time you'd better stop."  
For I have got another girl. Another girl.  
Who will love me till the end.  
Through thick and thin  
She will always be my friend.  
__I don't want to say that I've been unhappy with you,  
But, as from today, well, I've seen somebody that's new._

Et ben voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir Linda et lui raconter tout ça. La pauvre, ça me fait de la peine de la laisser comme ça...D'un autre côté, je ne trouve pas ça cruel. Depuis le début, elle n'a pas l'air plus emballée que moi. En général, les filles veulent qu'on aille les voir tout le temps et qu'on leur montre qu'on pense à elles...Linda, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est avoir sa semaine au calme et grimper un peu au rideau le samedi soir, entre deux discussion existentielles...

Je pense pas que ce soit plus sérieux à ses yeux qu'aux miens, et c'est tant mieux. Ca compliquera moins les choses, et occasionellement, ça me restera moins sur la conscience. Et puis je suis diplomate, j'ai du tact maintenant. Au moins un peu, et ça me permettra de pas lui balancer la rupture en pleine figure, je vais essayer d'y aller doucement, de lui montrer que même si pour moi, elle ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une amourette de fac, je la respecte. Waou, je comprends pourquoi je suis un Don Juan, je sais parler aux femmes, ça se voit...

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

La copine, ou plutot la fiancée puisqu'ils comptent se marier dans l'année, de mon frère est très gentilles. C'est une fille assez grande, avec de longs cheveux châtains et lisses, de grands yeux vert d'eau et des fossettes magnifiques. Elle a du faire tourner des têtes, avant de connaître Isaac...Elle travaille comme secretaire dans un cabinet de chirurgie dentaire. Elle est intelligente et rieuse, tout à fait le style à s'entendre avec mon grand frère.

C'est quand on s'est mis à table que j'ai compris ce qui clochait chez elle. Déjà, elle est végétarienne, mais ça, je n'ai rien contre, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré dévorer un bon gros steak après mon trajet en avion...En fait, elle nous a servi une sorte d'assortiments de légumes crus à manger avec une sauce blanche. C'était pas mauvais, mais j'ai quand même préféré le dessert: fraisier avec coulis de chocolat...Non seulement elle est super sympa, mais en plus c'est un cordon bleu, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle?

**J'aime beaucoup ton prénom, tu sais**. _Elle s'appelle Julia_.C'était le prénom de la mère de John Lennon. _Elle me sourit bizarrement._

**Merci. C'était?**

**Elle est morte en 58.**

**Hooo...**_Elle a l'air aussi désolée que si Julia Lennon avait été quelqu'un de ma famille..._

Déjà à ce moment là, j'aurais du m'en douter. Deviner que c'était pour ça que Isaac pensait que je ne m'entendrait pas avec cette fille. Mais sur le moment, partagée entre ma découverte de cette nouvelle belle-soeur et mes pensées qui divagaient vers Sirius et le mot que je lui avais laissé en permanence...Ce n'est qu'après qu'on ait bu le café que j'ai enfin compris quel était le gros défaut de la future Julia Burke.

**Chéry, tu peux mettre un peu de musique s'il te plait?**

J'étais aux anges, on n'avait pas encore abordé ce sujet, et j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'elle écoutait. Je vois mon frère s'approcher à reculons du tourne-disque. Je le regarde bizarrement, et il me rend un coup d'oeil désolé. Je ne comprends pas, jusqu'à ce que les premières notes viennent à mes oreilles. J'ai d'abord envie de rire, mais en voyant le sourire détendu de Julia, l'envie me passe, et je regarde mon frère, presque paniquée.

**Ca te plait, Cassie?** _C'est Julia, en extase, qui demande. Je fais la moue..._

**Heu...C'est pas vraiment mon style**. _Sa musique me donne carrément envie de vomir, mais pour une première rencontre, ça serait pas sympa de l'avouer._

**Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes, habituellement?** _Je vois mon frère se passer une main sur le visage._

**Je suis fan des Beatles.** _Et là, elle me fait carrément les gros yeux._

**Ho mon Dieu! Une gentille fille comme toi qui écoute un musique de drogués comme ça?** _Elle est scandalisée, et j'en reste bouche bée_. **La première fois que j'ai entendu _I am the Walrus (2)_, je crois que j'en suis morte de honte pour tous les gens qui écoutent ça!** _Elle veut du pain ou quoi, elle?_

Et voilà comment j'ai appris son défaut. Son gros, son énorme, son impardonnable défaut. Elle a les Beatles en horreur, et je vais devoir supporter de la musique d'operette toute la semaine. Je sens que ça va être horrible, ou que je vais passer le moins de temps possible à la maison quand elle est là...Je pourrais peut-être dormir dansla voiture, si je demande à Isaac? En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi il était aussi réticent pour faire les présentations...

**Notes d'auteur:**

**(1):** En morse, ça veut dire SOS. Pourquoi je me suis tapée un délire là-dessus? Parce que SOS, c'est aussi Help! et le morse, c'est aussi le Walrus! (oui, c'est pathologique...mais j'aime ça)  
**(2):** chanson un peu spécial, dans le style de Lucy in the Sky, chantée par John. On voit que y a des substances illicites pas loin en écoutant les paroles...


	14. When I get home

_Helloooo_

_Ce chap est un peu plus court que les autres (**3 605 mots**), mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera quand même, bande de lectrice assoiffées de fics!!_

_Pour écouter la **chanson**, comme d'hab, rendez vous sur ma **homepage**. Et en ce qui concerne le nouveau projet, la place de petite copine de **George** est la seule encore disponible. Si personne ne se porte volontaire d'ici l'**épilogue** de Cap, je vais inventer un **perso**, tant pis. Dois bien y avoir une** fille** qui aime bien George parmi vous!!_

_Les** notes d'auteur** sont à leur place habituelle, je fais mon gros **bisous **habituel aux lectrices et revieweuses. Cette fois j'ai rep par** PM**, il ne me reste plus que deux revieweuses à qui repondre:_

_**LILY 003**: Merci pour tes encouragements, et pour le suivi héhé!! Je trouvais trop dommage de faire finir Sirius dans une dalle de béton lol_

_**Coucou:** Tu sais reconnaitre tes erreurs, je vois ça. Moi, je sais accepter des excuses quand j'en vois des sincères. En tout cas merci de continuer à lire la fic et à reviewer malgré mes...mon mauvais caractère on dira. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir été très diplomate dans ma réponse, mais c'est du passé. Donc tu es la bienvenue sur la fic et ma homepage, voilà :)_

* * *

**13. When I get home**

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

On est samedi. Et il est 22H00. Je suis à l'aéroport de Seattle. J'ai garé la voiture sur le parking immense, juste devant. Et pui maintenant, j'attends l'aterrissage de l'avion. Et je ne suis pas le seul, apparemment tout le monde a appelé quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. Quand je pense qu'à mon arrivée en Amérique, j'avais galéré pendant une demi heure pour choper un taxi! En tout cas les gens ont l'air aussi impatient que moi. Un peu moins stressé, quand même.

Pourquoi je suis stressé? Mais vous êtes sur que vous suivez l'histoire, ou vous faite juste semblant de faire dérouler les pages? Rappelez-vous: il y a huit semaines, Cassie m'a lancé le cap de ne plus se parler pendant un mois. Il y a quatre semaines, on est redevenu amis, à coup d'intrusion chez les uns les autres. Il y a deux semaines, j'annonçais à Cassie que j'avais une petite amie. Et il y a une semaine, elle partait en vacances à l'autre bout du monde sans prévenir, et en laissant un mot sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

Je sais ce que ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire se disent: _"juste un mot, mec? J'espère que tu rigole!!"_ Et je saurais pourquoi. Oui, je l'avoues, ce n'est pas un mot comme les autres. En fait, à la fin de ce mot, Cassie dit clairement qu'elle m'aime. Bon, c'est encore une allusion à ce XXXXXXX(1) de Paul McCartney, mais ça n'en est pas moins sincère. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère!

J'ai les mains moites. Et à chaque fois que je les essuie sur les cuisses de mon jean, elles redeviennent moites aussitôt. Si les potes du pensionnat me voyaient dans cet état là pour une fille (et qui plus est une fille aussi peu féminine et glamour que Cassie), je serais sûrement leur risée jusqu'à mes trente ans. En attendant, je reste là avec mes mains moites, et mon coeur qui bat la chamade. On dirait une fille, je m'écoeure moi-même.

En ce qui concerne nos retrouvailles, j'ai un peu tout programmé dans ma tête. Je l'attends à la sortie de l'avion, comme je suis en train de le faire, et puis quand elle arrive, je la serre dans mes bras. Juste une seconde de plus que ce qu'il faut, pour bien lui faire comprendre. Ensuite, je profite d'une discussion calme pour lui avouer que j'ai rompu avec Linda. Pour elle, il sera facile de faire la relation entre sa petite déclaration sur papier et ma rupture...En tout cas, après lui avoir dit que j'étais redevenu célibataire, j'attendrai sa réaction. Je veux voir si elle va finir par me le dire en face ou si elle veut continuer au chat et à la souris...

Cette semaine, les gens sont devenus curieux à propos de Cassie. Elle avait déjà manqué pas mal de cours pendant sa grippe, et maintenant elle partait une semaine entière...Certains venaient demander si elle était gravement malade, ou enceinte (et là tous les regards se posaient sur moi, évidemment). D'autres voulaient savoir si elle comptait arrêter les cours, ou si on l'avait demandée dans une meilleure fac. Et les derniers me regardaient d'un oeil suspicieux parce que je conduisais sa voiture...Comme si j'allais la séquestrer ou je ne sais quoi pour lui piquer la Volvo!

Et puisque je ne pouvais pas manger avec elle, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Johnny, le mec bizarre qui abuse du rire et des joints (quoi que les deux sont liés, à mon avis...). On a passé la pause déjeuner ensemble presque tous les midis. C'est la seule personne de ce continent à qui j'ai dit la vérité sur les vacances de Cassie (bah oui, ai appelé mon Jamesie quand même)...

* * *

oOoFlashBackoOo

_Vendredi midi. Normalement, c'est le jour où je réserve mon repas à Johnny, seulement, cette semaine, on a mangé ensemble pratiquement tous les jours...Mais je ne m'en lasse pas de ce mec, j'ai tellement l'impression de flotter quand je suis avec lui...Il est comme...Comme une séance de hammam. Mais non, pas parce qu'il me fait transpirer...Et ho, je suis un hétéro pur et dur, moi! Plutot parce que rien qu'être avec lui, ça me détend...Ca doit être ses pupilles dilatées qui me font cet effet._

_Ca y est, je le vois. Il débarque dans la cantine, un sourire franc sur ses lèvres minces. Il m'adresse un coucou de la main, et désigne une table où son plateau l'attend déjà. Voilà le genre de trucs bizarre que peut faire Johnny: avoir son plateau sur une table avant même de sortir des cours...Il a du soudoyer une des cuisinières...Enfin, j'imagine que c'est une invitation, donc je m'approche de ladite table. _

_**Comment ça va, mec?** Mec, c'est un truc que Johnny dit souvent, et même aux filles!_

_**Ca va, Johnny, et toi?** Il hausse les épaules. Johnny va toujours bien. Et quand c'est pas le cas, il n'y a que lui pour le savoir. Encore qu'il a sa petite amie, une fille un peu typée qui porte un nom de yaourt (2). Elle l'aide un peu, mais on voit qu'il souffre encore par son père, ce gars._

_**Alors, demain soir, c'est le grand soir?** Je souris. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, mais il y a toujours quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en l'occurence, pour me le rappeler. **Tu lui as préparé une fanfare à la sortie de l'avion?** Je pouffe.** Ou juste un diner aux chandelles en plein parking de l'aéroport?**_

_**Noooon...C'est pas le genre de fille à qui ont fait ça...**_

_Et c'est vrai, je me vois mal attendre l'arrivée de Cassie en costard avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et lui dire "Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi, ce soir?". Cassie, elle fait tout marcher au feeling, à l'instinct...Et c'est le meilleur, chez elle: l'imprévu. Je reprends donc._

_**Je vais l'attendre en jeans, et lui sourire quand elle arrivera. Après je l'emmènerai manger un hot-dog dans le snack le plus proche, et puis je lui laisserai conduire la voiture. Et quand je lui dirai qu'on est plus ensemble, Linda et moi, j'attendrai de voir sa réaction.**_

_**Hooooo...Quel plan ingénieux, mec! Celui du mec qui a pas changé, mais qui a modifié le seul truc qui n'allait pas dans sa vie...Mouais ça peut marcher...Mais accelerer les choses, ça serait pas mal, aussi.** Lui qui cours aussi vite qu'une tortue, il se permet de me demander d'accelerer quelque chose...On aura vraiment tout vu, ici!_

_**Mais nooon. Justement, tu vois. Je sais que Cassie et moi, c'est une histoire qui va durer...Enfin j'espère...Donc même si on attend, on perd rien, on fait que se connaitre de mieux en mieux...**Il ricane dans sa barbe pas tout à fait inexistante._

_**Waou...Est-ce que ce vieux Johnny aura droit à une invitation aux mariages des tourteraux?** Je dois un peu rougir, mais je ris. J'ai en fait très peu de chance de me marier avec Cassie, qui n'est ni une noble, ni anglaise (j'imagine la tronche de ma mère si je lui annonce un truc pareil!), mais l'idée est marrante._

_**Est-ce que ce fou de Johnny se déplacera pour l'occasion**? Il met la main sur le coeur._

_**J'en suis cap, mec, j'en suis cap...**_

oOoFin du FlashackoOo

* * *

Ca y est, j'entends la voix de l'hotesse. Les passagers vont bientôt entrer en salle de nanani nanana...Plusieurs sensations me partagent. D'abord, j'ai envie de faire demi tour, de sauter dans la voiture et de me barrer le plus loin possible, pour ne pas ressentir le malaise quand elle se rendra compte que je sais ses sentiments. Deuxièmement, me reveiller de ce rêve, dans mon confortable lit anglais du pensionnat, alors que je viens d'avoir seize ans. Et dernièrement, j'ai envie de courir dans ce foutu couloir, d'aller trouver Cassie, et sans aucune explication, de l'embrasser autant que je peux. Jusqu'à m'en étouffer, si j'y arrive, tiens!

Je me secoues la tête pour en chasser ces imbécilités, et je m'aperçois que des passagers arrivent vers moi. Ils ont tous l'air fatigué comme s'ils avaient travaillé dans les mines toute la journée...Enfin, c'est vrai que les longs voyages sont fatiguants. J'en vois qui vont retrouver leur conjoint et les embrasse fougueusement. D'autre accueillent les enfants qui courent vers eux à bras ouverts. D'autres encore attrape directement leur bippeur, malette en cuir à la main. Et il y a ceux qui embrassent et enlacent leurs amis qui leur ont manqué.

Et là, en pleine observations des rituels d'accueil du genre humain, je vois le specimen le plus réussi, mais aussi le moins représentatif de l'espèce. C'est vrai, elle a l'air épuisée. C'est vrai que ses cheveux sont en bataille d'un côté, et plaqués à son crâne de celui où elle a du dormir. C'est vrai aussi qu'elle a une drôle d'empreinte de tissus sur la joue, et une incroyable paire de cernes violettes, dans le ton de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle se traine plus qu'elle ne marche, et me lance un sourire d'ancien combattant: plein de volonté mais peu de moyen...

**Sirius!**

**Salut!**

Elle s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Elle ne sent pas comme d'habitude...Elle devait utiliser un autre shampoing, en France...Enfin ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus! Je sens son petit corps encore fragilisé par la fatigue contre moi, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la serrer plus fort. Ses bras à elle ne se ressèrent pas, mais je la comprends, pour elle, je suis toujours un mec pris.

Sans un mot de plus, je l'emmène sur le parking. Quand elle la voit, elle se met à courir vers sa voiture, et elle se jette sur le capot. Je constate, avec amertume et humour ensemble, qu'elle fait plus dans les "retrouvailles grandioses de Hollywood" pour la Volvo que pour moi...Peut-être parce que la Volvo n'a pas d'autre conductrice...Je la rejoint, et quand j'arrive, elle est en train de lui dire "Tu m'a manqué ma Titine si tu savais...". Je lève les yeux au ciel et pose les clefs sur le toit après avoir ouvert ma portière.

Elle ferme les yeux en faisant tourner le moteur. Une semaine qu'elle n'a pas conduit, et on dirait la fin du monde. Aussitôt, elle allume la radio, et met le son à fond: Paul McCartney se déchaine sur I'm Down, et elle en saute pratiquement sur son siège, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle me regarde en riant.

**Si tu savais ce que c'est bon de revenir à la maison!!**

Et tout le reste du voyage, au lieu de pouvoir parler ensemble comme je l'avais prévu, elle l'a passé à hurler sur les chansons des Beatles, et je l'ai même entendu marmonner les paroles d'une chanson des Stones pendant la pub! Mon repas improvisé au snack a aussi été remis en question. Mademoiselle sa Très Gracieuse Majesté a envie de manger asiatique, alors on s'arrête au restaurant chinois, et je commande de quoi déjeuner à emporter. Cassie veut qu'on mange chez elle, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas la force d'escalader ma façade, aujourd'hui (et oui, le Cap n'est pas levé puisque je ne lui avais pas donné de limite...).

Quand on arrive en bas de son immeuble, elle m'oblige à attendre la fin de la chanson de John Lennon, Imagine, pour sortir de la voiture. Je commence à être exaspéré. Et puis elle se met à courir, presque, pour monter dans son appartement. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière nous, elle fonce directemet vers le tourne-disque. Pendant ce temps, évidemment, c'est moi qui m'occupe de mettre la table et servir les plats chinois...

Il y a un cap que j'aimerais bien lancé à Cassie: ne plus jamais parler, chanter, écouter les Beatles. J'aimerais la voir faire du boudin parce que je suis sure qu'elle dirait cap. Et je suis sur aussi qu'elle écouterait ses disque en cachette, si je l'en défiais. Mais enfin, je trouve ça un peu trop cruel, et puis sa vengeance pourrait être terrible (oui, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut m'obliger à faire, et alors? C'est peut-être pas très virile, mais c'est comme ça...).

Elle vient s'installer à table en me lançant un regard de gratitude. Riz cantonais, porc au caramel, poulet au bambou, sauces piégées, noix de coco à gogo...Je suis pas vraiment fan de ce genre de nourriture, en particulier les nems et autres rouleaux de printemps. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'il y a vraiment dedans? Mais enfin, je mange, je ne vais pas me plaindre...Au bout d'un moment, je suis agacé pr le silence, et je décide de le briser.

**Alors, comment c'était, cette semaine?** _Elle hausse les épaules et commence à parler._

**Pas mal. Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas vu mon frère. Et puis il fait vachement plus chaud en France qu'ici...J'ai juste eu des petits différents avec la copine de mon frère...**

**Vous ne vous entendez pas?** _Que Cassie puisse ne pas s'entendre avec quelqu'un, ça parait presque impossible, elle qui est si avenante et gentille..._

**En fait, je la connaissais pas avant ce voyage...Et ben j'avais rien manqué...**_Je souris._

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois si amère?** _Elle hausse les épaules, l'air rancunier._

**A peine je suis arrivée, elle s'est mis à déblatérer des insultes sur les Beatles...Elle a dit que c'était de la musique de drogués et qu'ils n'étaient doués que pour faire crier les filles...Et puis j'ai du écouter de la musique d'opéra toute la semaine, parce que soi-disant que le rock pourrait mettre des mauvaises ondes dans sa maison...**_J'éclate de rire, voilà donc pourquoi elle s'est jetée sur la radio dès son arrivée!_

**Et ben...Au moins, tu as retrouvé les Beatles maintenant...J'espère que Paul ne t'en voudra pas trop...**_Elle se lève et me mets une claque derrière la tête en passant à côté de moi. Je l'aide à débarasser la table._

**Et ici, quoi de neuf?** _Je souris encore._

**Les gens pensent que je t'ai assassinée ou séquestrée...Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. J'ai mangé avec Johnny toute la semaine...**

**Johnny, celui qui fume?**

**...**

**J'aime bien ce mec, il a de bonnes vibrations je trouve...Et c'est tout? Les gens vont être déçus quand ils me verront vivante et sans marques de coups...**_J'allais presque oublier!_

**Ha oui, Linda et moi, on a rompu**...

J'essaye un maximum d'avoir l'air dépité. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me prenne pour un sans coeur, ou qu'elle pense que je me foutais de Linda...Elle se crispe un peu, et puis prend la tête de la super copine à qui on peut tout dire.

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais!! Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde!! Rolala j'ai envie de crier ma joie, de hurler mon bonheur, de chanter amazing grace comme Elvis, de danser une rumba, de monter au plafond, de me déshabiller devant toute la fac!! Je ferais n'importe quelle connerie pour fêter l'évènement le plus heureux depuis la création des Beatles (ben non je perds pas le Nord, quand même): Sirius s'est séparé de sa grognasse de Linda McCar...Non, de Linda tout court.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'intérieurement, c'est l'orgasme. Mais en apparence, il faut surtout pas que je montre que je suis contente. Pas pour que Sirius pense que j'étais satisfaite qu'il sorte avec une autre fille, évidemment, mais au moins qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une sauvage. Il parait que c'est pas beau de se réjouir du malheur des autres. Alors je le fais pas. Surtout que je ne sais rien de leur relation, peut-être qu'ils ont des sentiments un pour l'autre, que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de passage...

**Je suis désolée...**_Oui je mens, mais c'est pour la bonne cause..._**Comment c'est arrivé? **_Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas trompé, parce que la butte, cette..._

**On commençait à se disputer tout le temps...J'en pouvais plus, et je crois qu'elle non plus...Alors on a décidé d'en rester là.** _Mouais, j'ai franchement pas l'impression qu'il me dit toute la vérité, mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est pas facile à raconter..._

On n'a pas beaucoup parlé de ça. On a pas beaucoup parlé du tout, en fait. J'essayais de cacher ma joie comme je pouvais, surtout en voyant la tête de déprimé que me montrait Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire malsain voulant trop s'insinuer sur mon visage qui était quand même sensé montrer de la peine, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une douche.

Là, devant mon miroir, en train de me désabiller, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les bras et d'improviser une petite danse de la victoire dont j'ai le secret. En voyant un petit bout de scotch sur la vitre, je me souviens du mot que j'y avais laissé. Sirius a du le voir le matin, comme prévu. J'imagine sa tronche déconfite en lisant mon post-scriptum...

En tout cas, il n'en a pas parlé. Et moi non plus. Faut dire que c'est pas un sujet super facile à aborder. "_Tiens, Sirius, salut, qu'est-ce que t'as fait cete semaine? Alors, comment t'as trouvé ma petite déclaration?"._ Et de son côté, c'est pas tellement mieux "_Hé, salut Cassie, j'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances, et au fait, j'ai lu le mot où tu as dit que tu m'aimais, c'est cool!"_. Et puis, peut-être que pour lui ce n'était pas le moment de se découvrir d'autres sentiments...

Sous la douche, je réfléchi encore à tout ça. En tant qu'amie, et en particulier amie ayant des sentiments plus qu'amicaux, mon devoir est d'aider Sirius à aller mieux. Oui, je préfèrerais profiter de la situation pour me l'approprier, mais ça, ça peut attendre...Pour l'instant je dois le sortir de sa déprime post-rupture. Et, tout en retrouvant l'odeur de mon shampoing préféré, je trouve une solution.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, Sirius est en train de regarder la télé, assis sur le canapé. J'aime bien qu'il se comporte comme ça, il n'est pas plus gêné chez moi qu'il ne l'est chez lui...Ca montre qu'on est assez proche pour partager un appartement. On l'a déjà fait, d'ailleurs. On a partagé un lit assi. Pas de la façon que j'aimerais tester maintenant, mais on l'a fait. Putain faut pas que je pense à ça: il est en mal d'ami, en mal d'amour et moi je pense qu'à moi!!

**Tu prévois de passer le Spring Break(3) avec qui?** _il me regarde, et me détaille un peu trop longuement à mon goût. Et il finit par hausser les épaules._

**Sais pas. T'y vas avec qui, toi?**

**Ben, je pensais qu'on pourrait le passer ensemble, on s'éclaterait, non?** _Il sourit à la fenêtre. Je préfèrerais qu'il me sourit à moi mais bon..._

**Oui, sûrement. Et tu voudrais faire quoi? Aller aux Bahamas, comme tous le autres?** _J'éclate de rire._

**Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, franchement. Non, il y a un super match de baseball entre les Royals et les White Sox...On pourrait aller le voir, et passer le week-end là-bas?**

**C'est où, là-bas?** _Dit-il en souriant. J'avais oublié qu'il était anglais, il connait pas les équipes._

**Au Kauffman Stadium. Dans le Missouri. **

Il hoche la tête. A mon avis il n'est pas plus avancé. Tant mieux, ça rajoutera à l'effet de découverte. Un petit week-end de vacances, on l'a bien mérité, non? Et puis, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer quand on se retrouvera tous les deux au stade, en train d'acclamer le énième home run des Royals?

**Notes d'auteur:**

**(1):** Bon, je veux bien être une auteur sympa, laisser libre cours à mon imagination et au caractère de mes persos, mais une insulte à Paul, jamais!! J'étais obligée de censurer, désolée pour les amatrices de sadisme et autre blasphème.  
**(2):** Oui, d'accord, ça ressemble vachement à Yoko, mais après tout, c'est un clin d'oeil à Lennon, non?  
**(3):** le Spring Break, ou en français "Pause de Printemps" est une période qui va de début février à fin avril, pendant laquelle les étudiants américains prennent des vacances ensemble. Souvent au Bahamas ou a Mexique, ces vacances sont surtout une excuse pour se bourrer la gueule et coucher avec n'importe qui. C'est pour ça que quand Sirius dit "Bahamas", ça fait rire Cassie.


	15. Kansas City hey hey hey hey!

_Salut à toutes!!_

_Merci aux lectrices et revieweuses, j'espère que ce chapitre, écrit en vitesse grand V vous plaira. En fait, je ne l'ai pas baclé c'est juste que je connais tellement la fin par coeur que ça s'ecrit pratiquement tout seul lol!_

_Je vous dit à très bientot, gros bisous à toutes!_

* * *

**14. Kansas City hey hey hey hey !**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Ca y est, on est enfin en plein Spring Break! Et on n'est pas les seuls à avoir décidé de prendre l'air! Billy est partit en France pour y retrouver sa famille (elle a perdu sa mère il y a pas longtemps, alors ça serait plus des vacances de Toussaint qu'un Spring Break, pour elle...), les filles de l'équipe de pom-pom girls sont parties au Bahamas avec l'équipe de foot américain, celle de foot anglais. Les joueurs de baseball et ceux de basket ont décidé de visiter Mexico (et visiter les mexicaines, si c'est compris dans le prix...). Même ceux du groupe d'échecs sont partis pour une grande compétiton, à Rome!

Sirius et moi, on a décidé de ne prendre que quatre jours. On est en première année, on aura plein d'autres Spring Break à passer à faire la fête, c'est pas comme si on partait de la fac l'année prochaine. Et puis, j'ai déjà raté beaucoup d'heures de cours, entre la grippe et mon voyage à Paris...En plus, si partir un mois ne dérangeait pas Sirius, moi, j'ai pas vraiment les moyens...Même lui d'ailleurs, il a du emprunter une belle somme à ses parents (il a insister pour payer les billets du match), en prétextant un matériel scolaire important à acheter. Mouais, comme si on avait besoin de grand chose en fac de droit,à part d'une feuille, d'un stylo, et d'un cerveau en bon état...

Vendredi. Samedi. Dimanche. Lundi. Voilà ce qu'on s'est offert en guise de vacances. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais emmené avec moi en France (au moins là-bas mon frère avait tout payé!). Mouais, sauf que j'étais partie en France justement pour ne pas être avec Sirius. Et à la place, je me suis coltinée une mégere de vingt-deux ans qui ne comprenait rien à la musique...Je me trouve tellement conne, parfois, ça m'exaspère!

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi. Avec Sirius, on avait décidé de partir le plus tôt possible de Seattle. Oui, parce qu'il y a quand même une bonne série d'heures de trajet, pour aller jusqu'à Kansas City. Et en plus, on y va avec la Volvo, alors je vous dis même pas le nombre d'heures qu'on a passé les fesses collées à nos sièges...C'est donc à huit heures ce matin qu'on était parti. Et on arrive que ce soir. Pour la conduite, Sirius et moi avons fait moitié moitié. Pareil pour l'essence, un plein chacun. Pendant que l'autre conduisait, on pouvait dormir, comme ça.

Pour déjeuner, on s'est arrêté sur une petite aire de repos. Un peu comme le jour où il m'avait annoncé qu'il avait une copine. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ni lui ni moi n'avions de mauvaise nouvelle ou de mauvais cap à lancer. D'ailleurs, les défis se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Et surtout, c'était des trucs aussi simples que débiles: manger des trucs avariés, verser des seaux d'eau sur les passants...Rien de bien méchant...

Enfin bref, on s'est fait plaisir en mangeant deux énormes sandwichs poulet-mayonnaise. Mais franchement, sur le reste de la route, celui où j'étais passagère, la mayonnaise avait eu du mal à passer...Bon, heureusement elle n'est pas ressortie de mon organisme...Okay, on était pas en vacances romaniques et j'étais pas sensée être plus glamour que d'habitude, mais de là à gerber sur le chemin, c'était de l'abus...

Et voilà comment quelques heures plus tard, on est enfin arrivé à Kansas City. Hey! Comme dirait les Beatles. Et d'autres avec eux. La ville n'a rien de formidable, mais j'espère qu'on va assister au plus beau match de l'année! Et puis les vacances, même dans un trou perdu, ça fait toujours du bien! En tournant, on trouve un restaurant. Et on y prends notre deuxième repas de la journée. C'est loin d'être de la grande cuisine, et comme me le dit Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie _"on reconnait là l'Amérique profonde_". C'est sur que face à la gastronomie raffinée des européens, on fait pas vraiment le poids...

Et puis vient le moment de trouver un hotel. Parce que non, je n'allais pas passer trois nuits dans ma voiture, sans petit coin, sans douche et sans chauffage! On a tourné un moment avant de trouver le bon. Comme le match de ce week-end était d'importance, tous les poivrots de l'état sont venus dormir là où leur femme ne pourrait pas détecter leur taux d'alcool...

Et là encore, c'est le destin qui frappe. Non, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de fabuleux, mais écoutez quand même: forcément, qui dit hotel, dit chansons sur les hotels. Et qui dit chansons, dit aussi chantonnement (non ce mot n'est grammaticalement pas correcte du tout, mais bon, on passe l'éponge, okay?) de moi-même. Je commence par siffler l'air de Blue Hotel, de Chris Isaak. Et on ne trouve rien. Ensuite, je fredonne Hotel California. Et on ne trouve rien. Je commençais franchement à désesperer.

Ce n'est que quand, bien décidé à faire rire Sirius, qui commence à s'énerver de ne pas trouver où passer la nuit, je me mets à chanter Heartbreak Hotel, d'Elvis. On est alors en périphérie de la ville. Des néons bleus s'allument par intermitence au dessus d'un batiment un tant soit peu moisi, et on décide de tenter notre chance. Et là PAF! (non, ça fait pas des chocapics...) c'est le bon. Oui, pour vous, incultes du rock'n'roll, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Mais si je vous dit que c'est en écoutant Heartbreak Hotel que John Lennon a eu envie de faire de la musique, c'est plus la même, hein? C'est un signe, je vous dit!

Un signe de quoi, je sais pas, mais pas un mauvais en tout cas. Bref, Sirius et moi, on se gare près de cet hotel, ou plutôt ce motel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire(1). Alors qu'on est en train de marcher sur le parking (presque vide, et ça n'a rien pour me rassurer...), j'essaye d'expliquer à Sirius que ce n'est pas un hasard si la chanson qui a conduit à la création des Beatles est aussi celle qui nous a conduit dans ce motel. Pour toute réponse, il me rit bêtement à la figure et me demande si je compte créer un groupe de rock pendant la nuit. Du coup, je fais du boudin quand on entre dans le motel.

**M'sieurs dames bonsoir!** _Okay, je vois le genre._

La pièce est minuscule. Je dirais pas plus grande que mon studio, et pour le hall d'un hotel, aussi vieux soit-il, c'est rikiki, croyez-moi! Le seule éclairage est donné par une ampoule, qui sort bizarrement du plafond, pendue par ses propres fils. Aux murs, il y a une sorte de moquette vert pâle absolument affreuse, qui commence à se décoller de tous les côtés. Au sol, le linoléum noir moucheté de blanc n'est pas en meilleur état. Le standard, l'accueil ou la caisse, je ne sais pas quel nom il lui ont donné, est constitué d'un bahut de bois bon marché, avec une petite sonette dessus, qui lui donne un air de XVIII ème siècle...Derrière le bahut, un tableau avec au moins deux cent clés accrochées dessus. Il n'y a pas plus de cinq clés manquantes.

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

Forcément, après cette dure journée, ou plutôt nuit, maintenant (2), on n'arrivait pas à trouver d'hotel digne de ce nom. Le seul qui a apparemment de quoi nous loger est plutôt lugubre, et en plus, en périphérie...On l'a trouvé pendant que Cassie chantonnait le vieux tube Heartbreak Hotel, du King. Elle a essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de me persuader que c'était là un signe...Voire un message divin, vu avec quelle ardeur elle en parlait! Mais franchement, en voyant l'intérieur de ce taudis, je me demande de quel genre de signe elle voulait parler...

Il y a deux personnes, à part nous, à la reception. Enfin, le truc sombre et sale qui leur sert occasionnellement de réception. Un homme d'une cinquantaine de kilos, et d'une cinquantaine de livres...Non,j'exagère, mais il est vraiment très petit (une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Cassie, au grand maximum) et très très maigre, c'en est à se demander s'il n'est pas malade! Le dos courbé, les jambes arquées, une paire de lunettes en demi-lunes sur le bout de son nez. Il se tient devant le tableau des clefs, et il a l'air de vouloir y mettre de l'ordre. Ou peut-être qu'il essaye d'en cacher une partie pour qu'on croit que plus de chambres sont occupées.

La deuxième personne est une femme. Enfin, ce que je suppose être une femme, mais qui n'en a que le nom. Elle est assise derrière le bahut de la réception, et nous toise d'un air gourmand. J'espère que c'est juste pour une question d'argent...Elle a l'air un peu plus vieille que son homologue masculin, et elle a surtout le physique de son opposée parfaite! Elle est tellement grosse qu'elle en déborde de tous les côtés.

De son décolleté pigeonnant, on aperçoit la mince séparation de ses seins tombants, et je peux compter le nombre de ses bourlets à travers le Tee-shirt (bien trop découvert pour la saison, ça veut au moins dire que le chauffage est bon...) qu'elle porte...La peau de ses bras, par dessus une couchede graisse impressionante, ballote au moindre mouvement.

Elle a les cheveux blonds blé et bouclés, collés à son crâne. Surement une coloration, parce que ses racines commencent à griser. Ses sourcils, trop arqués pour son âge, lui donnent des airs de maratre insupportable. Elle a le nez petit et en trompette, entre deux yeux de chat, bien trop rapprochés. Son nez est ridiculement petit, entouré par des joues grasses ettombantes. Sa lèvre supérieure forme un V parfait, repeint du plus rouge des rouges à lèvres. Et son sourire jauni montre ouvertement son addiction à la nicotine...

**M'sieur dame, bonsoir!** _C'est bien ce que je me disais, l'Amerique et ce qu'elle a fait de pire._

Je me tourne vers ma voisine, Cassie, et l'interroge du regard. Ses grands yeux bleus, qui fixent la pièce avec une curiosité mêlée de dégout, se posent sur moi. Son regard me donne des frissons, mais je préfère me reconcentrer tout de suite sur le but de ce regard: ma question. Et elle y répond très bien. C'était donc à moi d'aller à la réception et d'adresser la parole à ces gentils messieurs dames, comme ils disent.

Je pose nos bagages à terre, et je m'avance vers le fameux bahut. Plus je m'en approche, mieux je peux distinguer la couche de poussière sur les meubles. Et c'est à peine si la patronne-receptionniste n'est pas reliée au mur par une immense toile d'araignée, comme dans les dessins animés...Je lui adresse quand même mon sourire le plus poli, et elle me le rend chaleureusement. Beurk.

**Bonsoir, nous voudrions une chambre pour les trois prochaines nuits, si c'est possible**. _Et oui, la diplomatie et le bagou anglais, tellement charmant...Bon okay, je redescends sur terre._

**Bien sur...**_Elle parle d'un ton coulant..._**Une seule chambre...**_Si quelqu'un n'a pas compris le sous-entendu à trois kilomètres, c'est qu'il est ou sourd, ou stupide...**?**_

**Heu...Oui, mais avec des lits séparés, s'il vous plait.** _Elle me fixe d'un drôle d'air. Et oui ma p'tite dame, on partage une chambre pour une question de budget, pas pour s'envoyer en l'air._

**Tenez, la 57, mon mari va vous conduire.**

**Je vous remercies.**

**Mais de rien mon bonhomme**. _Heu, on a pas élever les cochons ensemble, quand même._

Je vais rejoindre Cassie. Elle est toujours aussi près de la porte d'entrée. Ou plutot, dans son cas, de la porte de sortie. L'air serein et pourtant, le regard méfiant, elle détaille autant de chose qu'elle peut de notre nouvel environnement. Elle a des airs de bêtes sauvages, comme ça. Très sûre d'elle, comme si elle avait main mise sur le monde entier, et d'un autre côté, peureuse de ce qu'elle ne connait pas.

**Ils ont une chambre pour nous. Le mec va nous accompagner pour la trouver.**

Elle a simplement hoché la tête, et regardé derrière moi. En fait, le mari de la patronne, ou peut-être même le patron, arrive derrière moi. Il prend deux de nos valises, nous sourit sans beaucoup de dents, et commence à s'enfoncer dans un couloir étroit. Je fais passer Cassie avant moi et prends les dernièrs bagages, histoire de fermer la marche.

Plusieurs mètres de corridor humide et d'escalier branlants plus tard, on se retrouve devant notre chambre. La tapisserie du couloir est d'un beige taché, et le sol est de moquette bleue. Bonjour le goût, j'espère que ce sera moins original à l'intérieur! La porte est en vieux bois, qui a été repeint une bonne dizaine de fois, cette fois en un vert pomme défraichi. Le numéro 57 est accroché en lettres d'or, ou de métal doré, juste au dessous d'un juda. Cassie, qui semble brusquement revenir parmi nous, pointe l'index sur le numéro de la chambre et s'écrie.

**Ha ha!(3) Tu vas encore me dire que je l'ai inventé, ce signe!** _Elle prend un air énervé. Apparemment, elle boudait vraiment depuis tout à l'heure._

**Heu...Je vais vous laisser vous installer.** _Le vieux monsieur a l'air gêné en nous ouvrant la porte, il me tend les cles et me sourit comme il peut._

**Merci beaucoup**. _Je suis obligé d'ignorer la remarque de Cassie jusqu'à ce que le patron quitte l'étage, histoire d'éviter qu'on nous prenne pour deux dingues (que Cassie garde ce titre pour elle seule...)_. _Mais de quoi tu parle?_

**1957, espèce d'inculte!** _J'hausse les sourcils, je ne suis pas inculte, mais je ne vois pas ce qui a bien pu se passer d'extraordinaire en 1957...Elle fait rouler ses yeux_.** Rencontre de John Lennon et Paul McCartney à une fête paroissiale de Liverpool. John joue avec les Quarrymen, Paul lui montre de quoi il est capable à la guitare, et John lui propose une guitare dans son groupe. Les racines des Beatles!**

**Cassie, si on commence comme ça, vu la carrière des Beatles, on peut trouver des signes dans n'importe quoi**. _Elle croise les bras._

**Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fou**. _Elle commence à me courir, ce soir._

**Parfait.**

La chambre, comme je m'en doutais, n'est pas mieux que le reste. Le sol est recouvert de linoléum blanc, qui a fait son temps, et la tapisserie blanche des murs est devenue jaune à force de supporter la fumée des clients. Une odeur de renfermé flotte dans la pièce, et je remarque de la rouille sur presque tous le mobilier qui contient du métal. Au moins, je pourrais dire qu'on aura passé un week-end économe...

Voilà où nous allions passer notre Spring Break. Cassie et moi, on s'était fait un planning à Seattle: on arrive le vendredi soir, on trouve un hotel et on y passe la nuit. Le samedi, on fait un tour dans la ville, et puis on va voir le match. Il est possible qu'on aille faire la fête après, si les Royals gagnent. Le Dimanche, on fait la grasse matinée, et puis on va se promener ou on passe l'après-midi à glander...Et puis le Lundi, on revient à Seattle pour la soirée.

Cassie ouvre une de ses valises, en retire quelques trucs auxquels je ne fais pas attention, et file dans la salle de bain. Pour quatre jours, on a l'air de prendre des affaires pour une mission commando d'un mois au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne. Cassie a pris trois valises: une où elle a mis tous ses vêtements et deux ou trois paires de converses de couleurs différentes; une deuxième où elle a rangé ses produits de beauté et de douche; et une dernière consacrée à sa collection d'albums et de singles des Beatles.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle les avait tous emmené avec elle, elle m'a répondu que si quelqu'un entrait chez elle et les volait, elle serait obligée de se suicider, elle se l'était promis. Et apparemment, elle n'avait pas très envie de rendre les armes (tant mieux, pour une fois qu'un de ses traits de caractère est normal!). Quand elle était partie en france, j'étais là pour surveiller ses petits bébés, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus personne de confiance à Seattle.

Je mets nos affaires, sans les sortir des valises, dans les commodes à disposition. Les lits sont faits, mais ont l'air aussi confortables que ceux des casernes militaires. Je prépare mes affaires, et dès que Cassie sort de la douche, je la remplace. La salle de bain est encore pleine de vapeur, et j'ai moins froid, mais c'est pas encore le top. Je prends une douche vite fait, parce que je n'ai pas pleine confiance en l'hygiène de cette pièce. Je me brosse les dents, enfile un bas de jogging et rejoint Cassie dans la chambre.

Quand j'arrive, elle est déjà blottie en chien de fusil dans son lit. Elle s'est approprié le plus près du mur, et aussi le plus loin de la porte, un instinct d'auto-protection, j'imagine. Nos lits sont espacés de quelques mètres, et d'une table de chevet sur laquelle un disque dont Paul McCartney fait la pochette est posé. Je lève les yeux au ciel discrètement, et je m'installe au fond de mon lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

Je m'endors comme une masse, et je pars dans un merveilleux sommeil sans rêve. Du moins, merveilleux jusqu'à ce que j'entende, au loin, quelqu'un appeler des "Sirius" toutes les trois secondes. Contraint et forcé, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La première chose que je vois est la pendule, contre le mur, qui affiche plus de trois heures du matin, et ensuite, les yeux bleus et inquiets de Cassie. Elle est penchée au dessus de moi.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cassie?** _Parfois, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à une gamine de cinq ans._

**J'ai peur de l'orage, je peux dormir avec toi?** _Qu'est-ce que je disais..._

**Viens...**

La voix empaté, et la tête dans les choux, je me pousse assez pour lui faire de la place. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas le gabaris de la patronne du motel...Elle lève le drap pour se mettre à côté de moi, et je sens ses petits pieds congelés se coller à mes mollets. Des fois, je déteste les femmes.

Je la déteste beaucoup moins quand je me réveille le lendemain matin avec ses bras noués autour de ma taille, et une de ses jambes repliée sur les miennes. Elle a le chic pour se faire pardonner, celle-là.

**Notes d'auteur:**

**(1):** Motel a une connotation péjorative, on est d'accord. Dans le genre hotel de passe ou bien vieux batiment miteux.  
**(2):** Clin d'oeil à Ringo. En sortant des studios un jour il a dit "It's been a hard day" et a rajouté "'s night" en s'apercevant qu'il faisait déjà nuit. En français, ca a été une dure journée...de nuit. Ca a inspiré une chanson, un album et un film, rien que ça lol!  
**(3):** Je sais pas si on s'en rend bien compte. C'est pas un haha de "qu'est-ce que je rigole", c'est un haha de "tiens! tu vois que j'avais raison!"


	16. Girl

_**Salut tout le monde!!**_

_Et voilà le **dernier** vrai **chapitre** de **Cap? Pas Cap?** _

_Meuhhhhh non, faut pas pleurer, y a encore l'**épilogue**, et pis y en aura d'autre, des** fics** que vou pourrez** reviewer** aussi gentiment (et ouais, je sais prendre rien là où y a ren **lol**)._

_**Merci** à toutes celles qui ont lu et comenté, je vous fais à toutes un **énoooooooooorme** bisous. _

_Au fait, je n'ai finalement pas fait de **Lemon**. J'ai essayé, **promis**, mais j'y arrivais pas. Je vais changer le rating parce que c'est un peu **naze **de rater cette fic M..._

_Sur mon **blog** vous pouvez écouter la **chanson** (muy importante senor!) et lire la **traduction** (pareil), en **homepage** comme d'hab'_

_Vous fait un gros **bisous**, vous dit **à bientot**, et espère que vous allez etre **satisfaites**!!_

* * *

**15. Girl**

* * *

_oOoCassieoOo_

Quand vous dites que vous allez passer un week-end à Kansas City pour le Spring Break, tout le monde vous regarde bizarrement, comme si vous étiez un extraterrestre. C'est vrai que ça ressemble pas tellement au Spring Break rêvé de l'étudiant américain moyen, il n'y a ni grandes plages de sable, ni alcool à volonté, ni filles tellement émêchées qu'elles ne savent plus qui elles sont (et surtout, ce qu'elles font...). Mais je peux vous le dire en toute franchise, Ca restera un des meilleurs week-end de toute ma vie. Et surement pour longtemps.

Et encore, je m'emballe comme ça, mais le voyage n'arrive pas encore à sa fin, il nous reste encore un jour et demi...C'est vrai que Vendredi soir, c'était pas vraiment le top...D'abord il y a eu cette galère pour trouver où manger, puis un endroit pour dormir, et puis ensuite cet hotel qui avait l'air tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur, tout comme ses gérants...Et puis l'orage qui a frappé toute la nuit (normalement, j'ai pas peur des orages, mais là, dans ce taudis, avec ce couple à faire froid dans le dos...Brrr...), et je suis allée dormir avec Sirius.

Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, hein? Et ben rien, comme toujours...On a dormi en frères, et c'est très bien comme ça...Nooon, je suis pas en train de dire que ça ne me plairait pas de dormir avec lui pour faire autre chose que dormir, mais j'espère que le jour où on le fera (parce qu'on le fera, ça j'en suis sûre...), ça sera un peu plus romantique, et surtout, que je n'aurais pas prétexté d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit pour arriver à mes fins...

J'ai été un peu gênée le samedi matin, au réveil. En dormant, j'ai l'habitude de gigoter pas mal, et ce depuis que je suis toute petite (oui, les mauvaises langues diront que je ne suis pas tellement plus grande...). C'est Sirius qui a émergé le premier, et il a été obligé de me réveiller pour pouvoir se leverdu lit. Pourquoi? Parce que je m'étais servi de son corps comme matelas, et qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger sans risque de me faire tomber du lit.

Quand j'ai vu dans quelle position j'étais, je me suis dépechée de me lever et de lui laisser la place pour se mettre debout. Je ne me suis pas vue, mais je crois bien que j'étais rouge comme une tomate, parce qu'il avait ce petit sourire à la con sur le visage. Il est directement allé prendre sa douche, et j'ai pu m'auto-insultée d'avoir été incapable de dormir seule dans mon lit, comme une vraie adulte.

La journée du samedi, on l'a passée en ville, et en voiture. Honnêtement, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir d'intéressant dans le Missouri. On a réussi in extremis à se procurer des billets pour le match, au moment où je commençais à désesperer (hors de question que je rentre à Seattle sans avoir jouer les Royals d'abord!), et puis on a passé l'après-midi dans un parc, à faire les idiots avec les pigeons età s'inventer des dialogues entre les passants (j'adore ce jeu, des fois, on y joue en regardant des affiches publicitaires ou en regardant des vieux films...Je sais que c'est un ju de gamins, mais qui sait, peut-être que demain, je me réveillerai, j'aurais trente ans et ce ne sera plus le temps de jouer...).

Un peu avant que ce soit l'heure du match, on est rentré à l'hotel pour s'habiller pour l'occasion. Avant de pouvoir monter nous changer, le couple de propriétaires nous a un peu tenu la grappe...En fait, ils n'avaient rien de méchant. Ils nous ont demandé d'où on venait, pourquoi on était là, si on aimait le baseball, pour quelle équipe on était, si on se connaissait depuis longtemps...Enfin, les trucs qu'on demande habituellement aux touristes, dans les petits patelins. C'est vrai, Kansas City n'est pas vraiment un petit patelin, mais les gens en ont la mentalité...Je sais de quoi je parle, n'oubliez pas que j'arrive de mon Texas natal, le coeur de l'Amérique...

Le match a vraiment été génial. Il y a eu de l'action du début à la fin, tous les joueurs étaient dans leur meilleure forme...A mon avis, ils avaient eu droit à un sacré discours des managers, avant de rentrer sur le terrain. J'étais aux anges, avec mon énorme n°1 en mousse autour de la main. Sirius, en bon anglais de souche, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Donc, à chaque nouvelle action, je lui expliquais ce que les joueurs faisaient, pourquoi tel point était pour tel équipe, et j'énumérais les noms techniques de chacune de leurs actions. Ainsi que les postes des joeurs...Et non, même pas ça il savait, le bougre!

Après le match, on a été faire la fête. Et oui, mes chers Royals (c'est le nom de l'équipe de Kansas City, pour info, et les perdants sont les White Sox de Chicago) ont fini par la gagner, cette bataille. Enfin, ce match (je m'enporte souvent, quand il s'agit de baseball, c'est dans les gênes de tout bon américain). On s'est retruvé dans un pub du centre de Kansas City, à enchainer les bières en compagnie de supporters qu'on n'avait jamais vu de notre vie.

Pour moi, ça a été une expérience nouvelle, parce qu'en général, quand je vais voir un match, c'est avec un de mes frères, et donc il est exclu de se bourrer la gueule sous prétexte d'avoir marqué quelques points...C'est ça d'être la seul fille et la plus jeune de la fratrie...Sirius, lui, se sent à nouveau complètement dans son élément. En angleterre, les gens, et les hommes tout spécialement, sont des malades de football. Ils ont l'habitude, gagnants et perdants, de se rejoindre après chaque match pour faire la fête (plus ou moins joyeuse et alcoolisée selon le score final, à mon avis...).

C'est vrai, on a bu que de la bière (et on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est pas vraiment un alcool puissant, la bière...), mais quand on est rentré à l'hotel, je peux vous dire que ni Sirius ni moi n'étions en état de conduire. Pourtant, il a bien fallut le faire, et je lui ai laissé ce privilège, vu que malgré tout ce que j'essaye de faire croire, il tient mieux l'alcool que moi...

Miraculeusement, on est arrivé entier au motel. Les patrons n'étaient déjà plus à la réception. On a compris que c'était normal en voyant la pendule, qui annonçait plus de cinq heures du matin. Les gens du Missouri savent mieux faire la fête que ce que j'avais pu penser...Honnêtement, je n'ai même pas pris la douche. Je suis arrivée, je me suis mise en tenue de combat, et je me suis jetée sur mon lit. En plus le ciel était clair, et je n'avais aucune raison de squatter le lit de Sirius, qui était vraiment trop étroit pour deux personnes...

Aujourd'hui Dimanche, on n'a pas émergé de nos lits avant midi. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a mis un coup de barre de fer en travers du front, et que mon cerveau a l'envie pressante de sortir de ma boîte crânienne. Et je ne vous parle même pas du bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles, ni du fait étrange que j'entende encore les chants de supporters des Royals dans ma tête...

En tout cas, quand je vois la tronche de déterré de Sirius, je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Je me rues vers la douche en première. Hors de question que je reste dans cette odeur de bière et de sueur que porte ma peau une seconde de plus. Je m'asseois même dans le carré de douche, prête à y continuer ma nuit...Quand je sors de notre immonde salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à peine plus présentable. Il y a toujours d'affreux cernes de la même couleur que mes yeux, mon teint est blafard, et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me maquiller. Je me suis mis un short de foot anglais et un débardeur, parce que le chauffage est vraiment trop fort dans cet hotel, ça doit leur revenir une fortune!

Je branche le sèche-cheveux dans la chambre, puisqu'il n'y a aucune prise de mise à disposition dans la salle de bain (voilà donc où ils font des économies?). Je viens de voir que j'ai oublié mon pot de gel à Seattle, et que je ne pourrais pas me coiffer comme d'habitude, avec mes pics. Tant pis, je les sèche normalement, et je les laisse tomber de chaque côté de mon visage. Tant pis pour le style, de toute façon, Sirius et moi on a décidé de ne pas sortir, aujourd'hui, on est trop fatigué pour ça, et puis un dimanche de farniente, ça ne se refuse pas, surtout en période de vacances!

Depuis qu'on s'est levé, Sirius est bizarre. Oui, il a la gueule de bois, mais il y autre chose...Je sais pas...Pendant que je me sèche les cheveux, il prend sa douche. Et dès qu'il en sort, il va nous chercher des cafés dans le bar de l'hotel, tenu par les propriétaires, bien sur (je suis presque certaine que ce sont aussi eux qui font le ménage...). Le café noir et bouillant me remet un peu d'aplomb, mais il n'enlève rien au comportement bizarre de Sirius.

Il n'arrête pas de me regarder d'un drôle d'air, et il a l'air préoccupé. Je sais pas trop à quoi il peut penser, parce que depuis hier, rien n'a changé, donc je vois pas ce qui peut le perturber...Mais ça m'agace de ne pas comprendre. Il est là, à me regarder de travers sans sourire, à m'observer franchement en fronçant les sourcils...Ca m'énerve!! Je vais finir par lui dire de me lacher le dos dans cinq minutes!

* * *

_oOoSiriusoOo_

J'ai rêvé de Cassie, cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai été perturbé de dormir avec elle vendredi soir, ou bien de l'avoir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec moi, dans cette chambre, ou encore parce que j'étais un peu trop imbibé d'alcool, hier soir, quand je me suis endormi, mais j'ai rêvé d'elle. C'est très rare, que je rêve de personne que je connais, en général mes rêves sont des étendues de délires psychédéliques dont je me réveille en sueur...Mais là ça avait l'air tellement vrai!

Plus qu'un rêve, c'était un cauchemard. J'étais à Seattle, avec Cassie dans la voiture. On partait pour la fac, je crois. Quand on arrive près d'un espace de pique-nique, elle me demande de m'arrêter, et sort une bonne dizaine de tartes au marshmallow de son sac en bandoulière, sur lequel il n'est plus écrit "Libertad" mais "Soledad". Elle sort précipitamment de la voiture et part en courant vers une des tables de pique-nique.

Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, et j'éteins la radio, qui crie une version abimée de "She loves you". Je sors de la voiture à mon tour, et le temps que j'aille jusqu'à la table où Cassie est assise sur le banc (chose impossible, j'aurais du me douter que c'était un rêve, à ce moment là), quelqu'un est venu m'y remplacer. C'est un homme, qui est lui aussi assis. Il est brun, avec des cheveux lisses qui tombent sagement sur son crâne. Je ne le vois que de dos pour l'instant, mais je vois qu'il porte un costume gris clair tout à fait ridicule.

Par réflexe, je lui touche l'épaule quand j'approche du banc. Il se retourne, et mon coeur manque un battemtn tellement je suis surpris. Les joues pleines, les yeux foncés un peu pleureurs, les sourcils drôlement bien dessinés pour un homme, la bouche pleine un peu en coeur, les cheveux qui arrivent sur le front en une frange lisse et brillante, les oreilles légèrement décollées qui dépasses de ses cheveux. Il me lance un sourire diabolique. Paul McCartney. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, et surtout aussi jeune??

**Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous là??** _Oui, mes pensées se sont transformées en paroles presque instantanément. Et oui, je tutoies un des plus grands musiciens de tous les temps instinctivement._

**Pardon?** _Cassie me regarde d'un drôle d'air, comme absente ou compètement défoncée au crak, et elle s'installe sur les genoux de Paul._

**Oui, tu devrais pas être en train de reformer les Beatles quelque part vers Liverpool?**

**Je suis pas un Beatles. Et les Beatles n'ont pas plus de chance de se reformer que toi et Cassie...**_Il a un sourire mesquin, qui me donne une drôle d'envie de lui donner des gifles._

**T'es pas Paul McCartney?** _Je comprends plus rien...Et lui éclate de rire, Cassie toujours blottie contre lui._

**Je suis le mec qui va bientôt de piquer ta copine parce que tu joues les bons copains au lieu de te lancer...Johnny a raison, mec. Tu me prends pour McCartney parce que c'est la seule image d'homme dangereux que tu as pour te prendre Cassandra...**

Je me suis réveillé à ce moment là. Un rêve stupide, complètement hors champ de la réalité. Le seule point qui aurait pu être positif, c'est que j'aurais pu demander un autographe à Paul McCartney. Enfin, sur le coup, j'y avais même pas pensé...J'avais trop envie de lui taper dessus...

Aussi débile soit ce rêve, il m'a quand même atteint. Le faux Paul n'avait pas tord, à force de jouer au chat et à la souris, j'allais rater Cassie pour toujours. En plus, mon envie de faire évoluer les choses est de plus en plus grande. Surtout quand on se retrouve comme ce week-end, tous les deux seuls au monde sans aucune responsabilité...Mais d'un autre côté, après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé entre nous, j'ai franchement peur de me reprendre une claque dans la tronche. Et avec Cassie, c'est possible à tout moment.

Après un très long soupir de désespoir, qu'elle jauge d'un air curieux, je me lève et vais prendre ma guitare. Ce long soupir m'a fait penser à une chanson que j'adore, qui plaira à Cassie, et ne même temps qui lui fera sûrement comprendre ce que je peux ressentir pour elle...Je gratte vite fait pour vérifier que mon acoustique est bien accordée, et puis je lance les premiers accords. Je suis assis sur le bord de mon lit, et Cassie, immédiatement interpellée par la musique, vient s'asseoir en tailleur, par terre, comme une gamine de trois ans.

_Is there anybody gone to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much  
it makes you sorry,  
Still, you don't regret a single day._

_Ah girl! Girl!_

_When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her  
She will turn to me and start to cry.  
And she promises the earth to me  
And I believe her.  
After all this time I don't know why._

_Ah, girl! Girl!_

_She's the kind of girl who puts you down when friends are there,  
You feel a fool.  
When you say she's looking good, she acts as if it's understood.  
She's cool, cool, cool, cool, Girl! Girl!_

_Was she told when she was young the fame  
would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said,  
That a man must break his back to earn  
his day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?_

_Ah girl! Girl! Girl!_

Cette chanson est vraiment faite pour nous. Chacune des paroles que je chante me brise le coeur, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin des choeurs humouristique de Paul McCartney et George Harrison. Je le veux tellement que j'en suis désolée, elle revient vers moi en pleurant et en s'excusant...Tout ça, c'est du vécu pour nous. Et je n'ai aucun mal à pousser les longs soupirs désolés de chaque refrain...

Toujours assise à mes pieds, elle me fixe d'un oeil différent de toutes les autres fois. Je pense qu'elle a parfaitement reçu le message que je lui ai enoyé, et qu'elle vient de saisir toutes les erreurs qu'elle a fait dans le passé, et la façon dont elles m'ont blessé. Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il nous fallait, une mise au point en douceur...

Elle décroise ses jambes, et toujours sans un mot, elle attrape ma guitare. Je crois qu'elle va à son tour se justifier en chanson. Ca serait pas la première fois, d'ailleurs...Mais non, elle se contente de poser la guitare par terre, à côté d'elle. Ses grands yeux se fixent à nouveau sur moi, et à cet instant, on est en osmose parfaite, on se comprend parfaitement, et il n'y a plus que nous sur terre, nous et cette chanson.

De ses minuscules mains blanches, elle prend mon visage en coupe, et scelle ses lèvres au miennes. C'est bien mieux, mille fois, dix mille fois, cent mille fois, un milliard de fois mieux que la dernière fois! Ses lèvres sont pleines et douces contre les miennes, qu'elles caressent mieux que n'importe quelle autre bouche ne l'a fait avant. Elles ne tardent pas à s'écarter, et je sens sa langue fine et humide venir rencontrer la mienne.

Je ne m'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et même quand sa langue caresse la mienne, explore ma bouche ou que ses lèvres déposent une dizaine de petits baisers rapides sur les miennes, je ne réalise pas tout à fait. A bout de souffle, j'ai besoin de respirer, et je retire légèrement mon visage du sien. Voyant que je ne le fais pas pour l'éloigner de moi mais juste pour avoir une dose vitale d'oxygène, elle monte sur mes jambes, à califourchon. Elle embrasse ma machoire, mon menton, mon cou...C'est comme si cette chanson, et la prise de conscience qu'elle a engendré, l'avaient mise en transe.

Maintenant que je comprends enfin ce qui se passe, je peux moi aussi m'investir dans ces caresses. Je l'embrasse à mon tour avec fougue. Ses mains passent dans mon dos, et tire mon tee-shirt vers ma tête. Je l'aide à le retiré, et puis je m'occupe du sien. Il finissent tous les deux par terre, pas très loin de ma guitare. J'adore sentir sa langue sous les caresses de la mienne, ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps serré contre le mien...

Je sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé. Vous savez, vivre une scène que vous avez si souvent espérée, rêvée ou imaginée...Vous n'arrivez pas à réaliser que c'est réellemen en train de se passer. Vous vous dites "Noooon, c'est pas possible, il faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs parce que je suis surement en plein rêve", et puis quand vous comprenez enfin que c'est bien la vraie vie, vous avez l'impression d'être plus heureux que vous ne l'avez jamais été, tellement heureux que vous pourriez même en pleurer...

Chaque centimètre carré de peau libre de Cassie, j'y dépose un baiser. J'ai envie de l'attraper, et de la serrer contre moi si fort que je pourrais lui casser le côtes...D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ça parce que, quand je fais basculer Cassie sous moi, allongée sur le lit, elle encercle ma nuque de ses bras et s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son seul espoir pour se sauver de la noyade.

Ce moment est tellement bon, tellement parfait. Je crois que je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...Je crois même que le jour de ma mort, ce sera la dernière image à laquelle je penserai, histoire de quitter ce monde sur la plus belle note qui soit. Je serai en paix. Et même après aujourd'hui, je vivrai en paix.

Après tout ce que Cassie et moi avons vécu un avec l'autre, ou un contre l'autre...Tout avait commencé dans le bureau d'accueil de la fac, pour une stupide histoire d'annonce à accrocher...Je l'avais trouvée tellement belle...Et puis il y avait l'époque où on était devenu des amis parfaits...Ensuite, tous ces défis qu'on avait commencé à se lancer...Je ne me souviens même plus de notre premier défi, d'ailleurs...Le fameux baiser que j'avais raté de peu...La dure séparation...L'attirance qui s'était transformée peu à peu en sentiments plus profonds...Linda...Nos retrouvailles...L'amitié encore...

Et tout ça était oublié, comme si nous n'avions rien vécu ensemble. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une affreuse blague. Comme si on ne s'état jamais disputé, comm si j n'étais jamais sorti avec une autre fille, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais traté de pauvre tache, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, comme si je ne lui en avait jamais fait non plus...On reprend tout, et on recomence à zéro, en étant parfaitement honnêtes...

Elle est allongée sous mon corps, les jambes juste assez écartées pour que je puisse m'installer entre. Elle ne porte plus que son soutien-gorge et un de mes short de football, et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi sexy...Ses cheveux en bataille à force que je passe ma main à travers eux...Les yeux allumés d'une lueur de bien-être que je ne leur avais jamais connu avant, et un sourire tellement angélique pendu à ses lèvres gonflées sous mes baisers...

La peau de son ventre, que je suis en train de mouiller de dizaines de petits baisers, est incroyablement blanche et fine. Tellement, que je peux suivre le dessin de ses veines du bout de mes doigts. Elle est aussi douce que du tissus et aussi parfumée qu'un camp de fleur...Être aussi près d'elle, c'est un peu comme faire un rêve magnifique et où tout est si parfait qu'on est sur que c'est irréel.

Doucement, ma bouche remonte sur sa peau. J'adore tellement de choses chez elle, j'arrive à en faire saturer ma mémoire si j'essaye de toute les mémoriser. Son plexus solaire, sa cage thoracique, qui bouge au ryhtme de sa lente et puissante respiration, sa gorge, son cou fin, son menton doux, sa machoire, son oreille, sa bouche...Je veux laisser trainer ma lèvre partout à je le peux...Et puis avant de l'embrasser, comme je compte bien le faire, je la regarde dans le yeux, et je suis obligé de laisser les mots s'échapper.

**Je t'aime, Cassie.** _Elle sourit plus fort, me donne un très leger baiser, et souffle dans mon oreille._

**Je t'aime plus.**

J'éclate de rire. Elle est vraiment la plus forte.


	17. Epilogue

_**Salut les filles** (et les garçons qui se cachent peut-être derrière des pseudos féminins...on sait jamais...)_

_Voilà, c'est la **der' des der'**, comme on dit. Je suis un peu triste de laisser partir **Sirius et Cassie**, mais bon...C'est ça à la fin de chaque **fic**..._

_J'espère que l'**épilogue** vous plaire, et que vous y trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. En tout cas, moi même j'en sais pas plus que ça sur la **vie **de Cassie, donc ne soyez pas trop **curieuses**, je pourrais peut-être pas répondre à toutes vos questions._

_Le thème est "**La vie de Cassie à trente ans**", même si ça n'est pas le titre. Titre auquel j'aurais pu ajouter **Lady Madonna**, mais je trouvais que ça faisait **surchargé**._

_Je pense que l'**article** que je vais faire sur ma **homepage **sera intéressant lol, donc **passez** faire un tour!_

_Il n'y a que le **point de vue** de Cassie dans ce dernier texte._

_Le nombre de **mots** sans les notes d'auteur est de **4 550**._

_Je fais une** dédicace** finale et un énorme** bisou** à toutes mes** lectrices**, et à toutes mes **revieweuses,** je vous adore!!_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

**Let it be / Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

* * *

Je m'appelle Cassandra, et j'ai fêté mes trente ans hier matin. Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais moi en tout cas, je me rappelle bien de vous...Vous me suiviez tout le temps, quand j'étais à la fac. En particulier quand j'étais en première année, à l'époque où j'avais rencontré Sirius. Quoi? Ca fait nostalgique de dire ça? Honnêtement, je m'en fous. A trente balais, j'ai bien le droit de sourire à mon passé, non? Ca ne veut surtout pas dire que je n'aime pas mon présent, et que je n'ai pas foi en mon futur, juste que j'apprecie mes souvenirs...

Pourquoi revenir maintenant, au fait? J'ai passé onze années de ma vie (et pas forcément les plus calmes...) à vivre sans avoir aucune nouvelle de vous, et vous débarquez comme ça, le lendemain de mon trentième anniversaire, sans prévenir? Vous avez jamais été très polis, de toute façon, à vous imicer dans ma vie comme ça...Enfin, croyez pas que je vous en veux, tant que vous ne faites que regarder, et que vous cherchez pas à donner votre avis sur tout, ça ne me pose pas de problème...En tout cas, si c'est du nouveau que vous cherchez, vous allez être drôlement bien servis, parce que j'ai des tonnes de choses à raconter, depuis le temps!

Je crois que le plus simple, c'est de vous raconter ma vie en suivant une bonne chronologie...Ben oui, je suis toujours aussi bavarde, et si je ne me mets pas des points de repère précis, je suis sûre à 200 pour cent que je vais me perdre et que vous allez vous barrer avant la fin (pas que je tienne particulièrement à votre présence, c'est pas comme si on était amis, mais maintenant que vous êtes là...)! Donc commençons là où tout a commencé, et aussi quand vous m'avez quittée, vers Mars 1979, pendant le fameux Spring Break de Kansas City.

Nous étions donc à la fac, à cette époque. J'ai réalisé quelques mois plus tard que je n'étais pas vraiment faite pour les études à rallonge. J'avais tout de même un diplôme d'une des meilleures universités de Washington en poche, et j'ai très vite trouvé un job d'assistante juridique, dans un cabinet de choix de Seattle. J'y ai gravis les échelons jusqu'à me retrouver au poste le plus haut que mon niveau me permettait d'obtenir: conseillère juridique. Pendant ce temps, Sirius continuait la fac. Apparemment, il était vraiment dans son élément, puisqu'il est devenu avocat dans le cabinet où je travaillais dès la fin de ses études.

Notre histoire d'amour? Et ben pendant tout ce temps où il allait à la fac, il fallait bien que quelqu'un continue de payer les factures (ses parents lui avaient complètement coupé les vivres après une grave dispute sur une question d'héritage ou de je ne sais quoi...). On a donc emménager ensemble dans le minuscule studio que j'habitais déjà en première année. On aurait pu prendre le sien, mais j'aurais été condamné à monter par la façade tous les soirs en rentrant du travail...Et c'était à moi de faire vivre Sirius. Honnêtement, ça ne me posait aucun problème, d'autant que mon salaire était assez copieux pour faire vivre trois personnes à l'aise...

Comme vous vous en doutez, J'ai présenté Sirius a ma famille. C'était pendant sa deuxième année de fac. Mon père m'avait proposé de partir en vacances chez lui, parce que toute la famille serait réunie, et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde quand il m'a proposé d'amener Sirius avec moi! En plus, en terrain neutre, Julia ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'écouter les Beatles (je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie, en particulier sur Helter Skelter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...). Toute la famille s'est bien entendue avec Sirius. Je craignais un peu trop de tension avec Michael et Aaron (vous savez comment sont les grands frères...) mais en fait tout s'est très bien passé.

Je l'ai déjà dit, Sirius est devenu avocat quelques années après que je quitte l'université. On a passé quelques mois dans cette situation, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Travailler en couple devenait un enfer, en particulier dans un cabinet où la concurrence et l'esprit de compétition étaient aussi rudes que dans celui où était embauché. D'un commun accord, on a décidé de quitter tous les deux cet emploi, et de trouver deux nouveaux cabinets (il aurait été trop compliqué de savoir lequel de nous deux allait garder sa place au chaud pendant que l'autre repartirait chercher du boulot...).

Au même moment, on a décidé de déménager. Avec les salaires de roi qu'on avait accumulé en quelques mois, il devenait ridicule de s'enfermer dans ce minuscule studio...Alors on s'est mis à chercher quelque chose de potable dans Seattle, près du quartier des affaires...Mais rien ne nous tentait vraiment, rien qu'on puisse garder à long terme. Et un jour, Sirius s'est réveillé avec une idée de génie dans la tête:_ "Et si on partait s'installer en Angleterre?_

Je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste, au départ: partir vivre à l'autre bout du monde, ça fait toujours un peu peur, non? Et puis finalement, j'ai réalisé que j'avais déjà passé vingt ans de ma vie dans le même pays que mon entourage, alors que Sirius avait été privé des siens depuis l'époque du lycée (et quand je dis les siens, je parle de ses amis, pas de sa fichue famille de prétentieux...). J'ai donc accepté, à condition que notre destination soit Liverpool. Je sais ce que vous pensez...Non, je n'étais pas assez naïve pour croire que j'avais mes chances de croiser Paul en habitant là-bas, mais au moins je pouvais ressentir ses ondes en marchant dans les rues de la ville...

Juste quand nous partions à Liverpool, un terrible évènement arriva: Mark David Chapman avait abattu John Lennon de cinq balles de calibre 38, devant les yeux de Yoko Ono. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. Mon Beatles préféré était Paul, mais je n'en aimais pas moins John, c'était un génie de la musique, et avec lui, c'est un peu de cet art qui est mort le 8 Décembre 1980. J'ai du passer six mois à me passer toutes les chansons de John en boucle, en priant chaque fois pour qu'il puisse les chanter encore...Je n'ai jamais été une groupie, mais je les aimais vraiment...

En Angleterre, j'ai rencontré les meilleurs amis de Sirius, ceux qui se faisaient appeler "_Les Maraudeurs_", dans leur pensionnat anglais...Trois types, trois épouses, dont une enceinte à ce moment là. Des gens agréables, gentils, serviables et surtout fidèles en amitié...Pour ne pas mentir, j'ai mis un certain temps avant de capter leur humour typiquement anglais, comme eux ne riaient pas à mes american jokes, d'ailleurs...Mais finalement, on a tous fini par bien s'entendre. Et tant mieux, parce que je ne sais pas comment Lily, Eleanor, Margaret et moi on aurait fait pour supporter leurs "_réunions de maraudeurs"_ hebdomadaires...Et ils étaient capables de traverser le pays pour jouer une partie de cartes ou aller regarder un match de foot!

Un jour, Sirius et moi étions en voiture. On partait passer un week-end chez les Lupin, puisqu'on avait, en plus de notre salaire magnifique, tous nos week-ends de libres. J'étais passagère (je tenais beaucoup moins à prendre le volant, depuis qu'on me forçait à conduire à droite...), et comme souvent, je m'étais endormie, tête appuyée contre la vitre. Je me souviens d'avoir senti la main de Sirius me donner des petites claques sur l'épaule, pour me réveiller. Je croyais donc qu'on était arrivé. Mais quand j'ai complètement émergé, la seule chose qu'il ait dit, en souriant, est _"Cassie, maries-toi avec moi. Cap?"_

Cet abruti avait tellement eu peur que je dise non qu'il en avait fait un jeu. Finalement, même avec le temps, nous n'avions changé en rien. D'ailleurs si vous voulez d'autre exemples de Caps qu'on s'est lancé depuis que vous avez arrêté de me suivre partout, je peux facilement vous en montrer quelques uns que vous trouverez à coup sûr très très attendrissants...En parlant de ça, je vais vous raconter le jour de notre mariage.

Nous avons fait ça dans une église protestante de Liverpool, un 6 juillet (les fans des Beatles sauront pourquoi j'avais choisi cette date symbolique...). Il y avait beaucoup d'invités, et parmi eux beaucoup que vous ne connaissez pas et dont je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous parler...Mais sachez que les parents et le frère de Sirius n'avaient pas daigné se déplacer pour l'occasion. Apparemment, ça ne leur pose aucun problème de ne jamais avoir vu la tête de leur belle-fille...Tant pis.

Par contre, la bande des maraudeurs était là au complet, accompagnés de leurs dames et enfants s'ils en avaient. Il y avait aussi mes frères, leurs femmes (sauf celle toujours inexistante d'Aaron, qui avait des yeux de merlan frit, ce jour là, pour ne pas changer) et leurs enfants. Et oui, Michael avait eu un deuxième fils avec sa femme et Isaac en avait fait un à l'admiratrice de Carmen, avec qui je commençais à être plus diplomate. Il y avait aussi mon père, qui chaperonnait un peu tout ce petit monde, comme à son habitude. Et l'invité surprise, habillé d'une toge rose fluo où il avait peint _"not married"_ en vert, n'était autre que Johnny, notre ancien camarade de fac.

Quand nous avions préparé les invitations, j'avais trouvé bizarre que Sirius veuille inviter Johnny. Pas qu'on ne s'entendait pas avec lui, loin de là, mais on n'avait plus aucun contact depuis qu'on avait quitter les états-unis. Alors Sirius m'avait expliqué qu'au temps où on était pas encore ensemble, Johnny lui avait lancé le défi de l'inviter à notre mariage, et qu'en retour, Sirius l'avait défié de se déplacer pour y assister. En tout cas, on pourra dire que Johnny ne s'était pas déplacé pour rien, puisque pendant que Sirius et moi ouvrions le bal de notre mariage, il tombait amoureux de Cissy, une des cousines Black. Depuis, ils se sont mariés et ont eu de merveilleux triplés. J'ai cru mourir de rire le jour où Johnny était venu taper à notre porte en nous expliquant qu'il s'était disputé avec Cissy, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas appeler leurs enfants Mary, Jane et Khana...

Et ce mariage a été une excellente journée, une des meilleurs de ma vie d'ailleurs. Tout avait été parfait: les préparations de nos habits sans qu'un de nous deux puisse voir l'autre avant le grand jour, l'église magnifique que nous avions choisi, le jardin où nous avions mangé, la robe que je portais, les invités qui dansaient (sur quoi? mais oui! sur les Beatles! et tant pis pour celles à qui ça convenait pas!)...Sans parler du discours de notre pasteur, auquel au lieu de répondre _"Oui, je le veux"_, comme n'importe quels futurs mariés normaux, il a fallut qu'on crie _"Cap!"_ à l'unisson.

Le dernier Cap que j'ai lancé à Sirius, ou du moins le dernier Cap qui ne l'incluait pas dans la mise en oeuvre d'une quelconque tache ménagère, je le lui ai donné il y a cinq ans. Nous étions sur notre lit, en train de regarder le plafond et, occasionnellement, de se faire des mamours, quand l'idée m'ait venu. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, je me suis demandée s'il pourrait assumer le cap que j'allais lui donner. J'ai pensé que oui, alors je lui ai dit_ "Cap de faire un bébé?"_. Je crois que je ne l'ai plus jamais vu dans un état d'euphorie, il criait _"Cap!!"_ dans toute la maison!

* * *

Vous vous demandez oùj'en suis maintenant? C'est pas tellement plus compliqué. Là, tout de suite, je suis sur le trottoir en face de celui de ma maison. Je traverse la route sur le passage clouté, et comme à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi depuis bientot neuf ans, j'imite chacune des positions de John, Ringo, Paul et George sur la pochette de l'album Abbey Road. C'est peut-être puérile, mais voyez ça comme un T.O.C, ou un acte de superstition...

Pour rentrer dans la maison, il faut passer par le garage. Le garage fait toute la surface de la maison, au niveau sous-terrain, et c'est pas peu dire croyez moi. Toujours à leurs places respectives, il y a ma Mini Cooper, dont je me sers très peu souvent (je préfère les transports en commun pour aller au bureau...), l'Austin de Sirius, qu'il ne lache pas d'une semelle, et du coin de l'oeil, je vois ma bonne vieille Volvo. On ne l'a plus conduit, depuis qu'on est arrivé en angleterre, mais on l'a toujours avec nous, comme symbole et souvenir de notre rencontre...Qu'est-ce qu'on est soupe au lait, quand même...

Je prends une petite porte blanche, au fond du garage, qui débouche sur des escaliers en colimaçon. Tout en haut, une autre porte blanche m'amène dans le hall d'entrée. Vide. J'enlève ma veste et l'accroche au porte-manteaux, je range mon sac à main dans le placard, et je fais silence. J'entends bien du bruit, mais très loin...Bizarre. Je vais dans la cuisine, mais elle est vide. Au frigo, je vois mon cadeaux d'anniversaire: le dessin d'une maison immense, et au premier plan, trois personnage, que j'admets avoir quelques ressemblance avec ma famille.

Je vais vérifier dans la salle à manger, mais il n'y a personne non plus. Idem pour le grand salon, le petit salon, la salle de bain, la salle de jeux, la chambre d'amis, la deuxième salle de bain...Il ne reste plus que la salle de musique. Et oui, je vous avez prévenus, Sirius et moi sommes maintenant des deux étudiants de Seattle sans le sous qui devaient partager des frais d'essence pour manger tous les jours!

Quand je m'approche de la salle de musique, je n'entends toujours pas de bruit, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. V le temps que nous passons dans cette pièce, et les fausses notes qu'on y joue parfois, il vallait mieux la capitonner dès le départ, pour éviter toute dispute de voisinage. J'ouvre la porte. Les murs lui donnent des airs de cellule d'hopital psychiatrique, mais le sol recouvert de parquet miel est rassurant. Au milieu de la pièce, une batterie. Une rangée de cinq guitares électriques, une acoustique, et trois basses est alignée contre le mur. Dans un coin, au fond, un piano à queue blanc. Et assis sur son siège, deux silhouettes que je connais par coeur.

**_I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be_**

Mouais, et après ça dit que c'est pas fan de Paul McCartney! Quel faux-jeton celui-là! Je me racle la gorge, et il semble comprendre que quelqu'un l'a surpris. Il arrête de faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier, et de chanter une ballade au fruit de notre amour. Il me sourit, comme pour s'excuser.

Sirius n'a pratiquement pas changé. Ses cheveux sont toujours un peu trop longs, et il les laisse toujours tomber sur son front comme le faisait Paul McCartney en 65, ses yeux sont toujours d'un gris scintillant, et son sourire me donne les mêmes frissons qu'il y a dix ans. La différence, c'est que ses tempes sont grisonnantes (et oui, déjà!), ce qui ne fait que rajouter à son charme, et que son corps n'est plus celui d'un athlète de lycée mais d'un homme adulte, tout simplement. A côté de lui, une fillette en robe rose pâle se retourne vers moi à toute vitesse.

**Maman!!** _Elle court bruyamment sur le sol de bois, et vient, bras tendus et tête levée, vers moi. Je l'attrape sous les aisselles et la prend dans mes bras. Pendant ce temps, j'entame mon chemin vers mon avocat de mari._

**Comment allez-vous, Madame Black?**

**Madame Black Burke, s'il vous plait, et je vais très bien merci**. _Nous prenons un ton pompeux, et ça fait rire notre fille. Nous nous embrassons en guise de bonsoir, et là, elle fait mine de vomir..._

**Mamaaaan...**_Je la porte avec l'avant-bras sous ses fesse, à cinq ans, elle est trop lourde pour que mes petits bras la supportent autrement. Une main posée sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma joue, elle veut que je me concentre bien sur ce qu'elle va me dire._ **T'as acheté les caramels?**

Je fais mine de me donner une claque sur le front, et elle pousse un soupir de désespoir. Ma fille est une grande fan de caramel mou. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ses petites quenottes, alors j'essaye de limiter sa consommation, mais quand je vois ses grands yeux plein d'espoir qui m'apelle, je ne peux pas lui résister.

**Oui, je les ai achetés...**

Elle lève les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, et se débat de mes bras pour se ruer vers la cuisine. Je la laisse faire. Une fois qu'elle est sortie de la pièce, j'encercle la taille de mon mari et pose mon front sur sa clavicule. Cette journée au bureau avait été plus ou moins horrible, et j'enviais le repos que son cabinet lui avait accordé aujourd'hui.

Très peu de temps après, notre fillette revient, un paquet de caramel dans les mains. Elle sourit, d'une sourire où ses dents sont un peu collées par le sucre, je dois dire. Elle a vraiment une bonne bouille. En fait, elle me fait penser à moi quand j'étais gamine. Elle est un peu rondelette, comme toutes les gamines bien nourries de son âge. Elle a les cheveux blonds et bouclés, comme moi à l'origine, de grands yeux bleus qui vous feraient croire que le bon Dieu est mort de froid, et un sourire d'enfer!

**Mamaaaan...Elle est où Tania?**

**Elle se repose, aujourd'hui, comme Papa et Maman sont là...**

Elle fait une moue boudeuse. Je sais pas trop comment je devrais le prendre. Tania Buley est une jeune fille du quartier. Elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, et pour se payer des cours de piano, elle a besoin d'argent. Sirius et moi, on a connu ses parents quand on est arrivé à Liverpool, et on lui a proposé de s'occuper de notre fille pendant qu'on ne serait pas là, pour qu'elle se fasse un peu d'argent. Elles s'entendent à merveille, toutes les deux.

**Je paries que pendant que Papa te jouait du piano, il n'a pas pris la peine de te faire prendre ton bain?** _Sirius me lance à nouveau son regard désolée, et la petite éclate de rire. Je la reprends dans mes bras, et je sors de la pièce._

Cette maison est un vrai labyrinthe, et franchement, je l'adore. Mais si j'ai une baby-sitter, je n'ai pas de femme de ménage et je passe me jours de congé à tout nettoyer de fond en comble (et ce n'est pas qu'une expression...). En voyant la poussière au-dessus des meubles, je me dis que je vais avoir une soirée chargée en éternuements...Heureusement que Sirius m'aide...A peine je sors de la pièce, j'entends le téléphone sonner. Je décroche sans poser la petite à terre, et j'entends une voix masculine me hurler le bonjour.

**Ho, Paul, comment ça va?** _Quoi? Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein?_

**Je t'ai dis cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Paul, Cassandra!**

Non, vous y aviez cru? Vous êtes encore plus naïfs que ce que je pensais!! En fait, je m'amuse à appeler James Potter, le meileur ami de Sirius, Paul. Pourquoi? Parce que le jour de notre rencontre, je l'avais harcelé en lui expliquant qu'il portait le même prénom que McCartney, qui s'apelle en fait JAMES Paul McCartney. Lui, ça ne le fait pas rire, et c'est pour ça qu'il en profite pour m'appeler Cassandra...

Revenant sur mes pas, j'entre à nouveau dans la salle de musique. Sirius est toujours en train de travailler son piano. Il s'y est mis quand on a emmenagé dans cette maison, et qu'on a eu la place et les moyens de s'en offrir un. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a laissé tomber la guitare...Il a toujours celle avec laquelle il m'a chanté Girl...Je lui tends le combiné en disant distraitement _"C'est Paul, pour toi"_, il lève les yeux au ciel.

Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre mon armoire, après avoir posée ma fille sur le lit (ou elle est en train de faire des bonds qu'elle espère assez haut pour pouvoir toucher le lustre...C'est une espèce d'obsession, chez elle, depuis qu'elle sait se mettre debout...Pour la petite info, elle n'a jamais réussi à le toucher). Je lui choisi des sous-vêtements et un pyjama, pour qu'elle se change après son bain. Quand je prends la pile de vêtements, et que je la pose sur le lit, mon regard est attiré par le miroir de ma coiffeuse.

Vous qui ne m'avez pas pas vu depuis onze ans, ça doit vous faire bizarre...Moi, je me vois tous les jours, mais en regardant sur le bord du miroir, les photos polaroïd du jour où Sirius et moi nous étions arrêtés sur cette aire de repos, je me dis que le changement est frappant. Je ne me teins plus les cheveux en noir, pour commencer. Ma période "gothique" a fini par passer, et puis le noir, ça vieillit. Donc je me contente d'un chatain foncé, un peu couleur café.

Et je ne me fais plus de pics, non plus, mes cheveux tombent en carré au niveau de ma machoire, et j'ai une légère frange de côté. Ca fait plus mature, comme coiffure. Mon style vestimentaire, lui, n'a pas changé. Ho, bien sur, quand je suis au travail, je suis obligé de porter des tailleurs jupes ou pantalons, et avec des talons hauts. Mais le week-end, je ressors mes tee-shirts rock'n'roll et mes jeans usés.

**Tu viens Lucy, on va prendre le bain?**

Pourquoi je l'ai appelée Lucy? C'est assez simple. Si ça avait été un garçon, Sirius et moi avions été d'accord pour lui donner le nom de James. D'abord parce que c'était le prénom de son meilleur ami, et parrain de notre enfant. Et ensuite, parce que c'était aussi le premier prénom de Paul McCartney. Et comme par hasard, ce fut une petite fille...Pour une fois qu'on tombait d'accord sur quelque chose, il fallait bien que ça foire...

Je voulais l'appeler Mary. Déjà, j'adorais ce prénom depuis toujours. Et Sirius n'avait rien contre. En plus, et là je ne le lui avait pas dit pour qu'il ne me traite pas de psychopathe, mais ça aurait été un hommage à la mère de Paul, décédée quand il avait 14 ans. Donc, on était parti pour Mary Black, ce qui sonnait très bien à mon goût.

Quand est-ce que ça a changé? Quand j'ai vu mon bébé, en fait. J'ai vécu une grossesse agréable, sans nausées, sans douleurs, sans risques...Par contre, je peux vous dire que j'ai souffert le martyr pendant de longues heures pour l'accouchement. Apparemment, vivre dans mon ventre était si cool que Lucy ne voulait plus en sortir...Je suis entrée à la maternité vers 16H30, et les contractions étaient déjà pas mal rapprochées, et pourtant ce n'est qu'à 3H24 du matin que j'ai pu voir la tête de mon bébé.

Je sais, ça ne vous explique toujours pas pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis sur le prénom...Bon alors dites vous que j'étais allongée en position d'accouchement, toute en sueur et prête à tomber dans les pommes quand une adorable sage femme m'a tendu mon bébé. Elle était encore couverte de mon sang, et elle pleurait tellement qu'elle avait l'air d'exploser à chaque cri. Je l'ai vu, en l'air, tenue sous les aisselles par la femme en blanc. Et en arrière plan, il y avait cette immense fenêtre d'où je voyais le beau ciel étoilée. Immédiatement, en voyant ce tableau magnifique, une phrase m'est venue à l'esprit: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

**C'est qui lui?**

Il parait qu'entre quatre et six ans, les enfants posent pas mal de questions sur la vie, et sur les gens qui les entourent. Lucy suit parfaitement cette thérie depuis l'an dernier, et j'ai du trouvé un bon millions de réponses à ses questions parfois gênantes _("Ca sert à quoi d'embrasser Papa?"_ _"Et pourquoi vous fermez la porte le soir?" "Comment on fait les bébés maman, parce que moi j'aimerais bien avoir un bébé!" "Pourquoi Tania elle dit qu'elle peut pas te raconter son week-end devant moi?" "Ca veut dire quoi c'est pas de ton âge?_"...).

En tout cas, cette fois, la réponse est déjà toute prête dans ma tête. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas demandé plus tôt, vu la place qu'il prend dans ma vie, et le nombre de photo de lui que j'ai accumulé (parfois je me demande comment Sirius fait pour supporter ça...). De son petit doigt rondouillet, elle montre un poster de Paul en plein concert, au dessus de mon bureau.

**Paul McCartney, c'est lui qui chante les chansons que Maman écoute tout le temps. Et c'est grâce à son groupe que Maman et Papa ont trouvé ton prénom, Lucy...**_Elle se met à sourire à la merveilleuse gueule d'ange de Paul._

**Il est beau...**

Telle mère, telle fille?


	18. Nota Bene

Hello!

Comme vous pouvez le constater, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je réecrirai surement bientot, mais là, il n'est pas question de ca. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit, mais j'ai un autre compte fanfction. J'y ai écrit une serie de fics croisées hp qui sont toujours d'actualité, donc je voulais juste donner l'occasion à celles qui avaient encore envie de me lire de pouvoir le faire. J'écris sous le pseudo de Moony'n'Pad'zzz une SB/OC, une RL/OC et un recueil d'OS songfic. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, vous etes les bienvenues.


End file.
